Only Time Will Tell
by E.A. Michael
Summary: "Yeah like I'm going to believe that Kurt, especially after I have repeatedly caught you two flirting in the hallways" Blaine murmured,... he sighed rubbing his face. "Kurt we are through. I don't want to be around you" Warnings: Drug Use, Smut, Language
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! This is my first story that I have ever written on ! I hope you enjoy it and constructive criticism is greatly appreciated! I hope you enjoy.

E.A. Michael

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except Jared. I am just writing this for myself. It just popped into my head one night so I needed to write it down. I do not own anything glee. Unfortunately.

"_10" Kurt stumbled around feeling the alcohol in his system affect his balance. He had to get to Blaine before the clock struck midnight. They had gotten separated when Jared had forced Kurt into a conversation while Blaine went to get them another glass of champagne. _

"_7" Kurt knew Jared was following him but he didn't make the connection between the time and the conversation they just had. Well screaming match is more like it but Kurt didn't want to admit that he was yelling at anyone, even if he was drunk. _

"_4" Kurt looked around frantically looking for his boyfriend through the huge crowd of dancing teenagers. He could barely see even if there were no teenagers around him. The room was so dark and the only lights were black lights. He knew Blaine was wearing a white v-neck shirt but so were the majority of the party attendees. _

"_2" Shit. Kurt only had one more second until the ball dropped and it was officially the New Year. He wanted his first ever New Year's kiss to be with the boy he loved. He knew he shouldn't have let Blaine go off to get them drinks when it was so close to midnight._

"_1" Kurt felt himself get spun around and felt lips meet his while others in the room yelled "Happy New Year!" He knew this wasn't Blaine, he knew that he shouldn't be kissing this mysterious person but he was drunk and at the moment wasn't thinking straight. When the kiss ended a few seconds later, he opened his eyes to see who ended up kissing him. It was Jared. Kurt's eyes narrowed and he reached up to slap the boy but Jared was too quick. He grabbed Kurt's arm and used it to pull Kurt close to him again._

_It was then Kurt realized who was behind Jared. The strobe lights were flashing and he saw his face. He saw the disappointed and confused look in his eyes. It was as if he couldn't believe what he just saw. He couldn't believe that Kurt would do that to him. After all they had been through he couldn't believe that Kurt, his Kurt, would cheat on him._

_Kurt shoved Jared out of his way and ran to Blaine but in his drunken haze he tripped and Blaine mechanically threw his arms out to catch his boyfriend… ex-boyfriend. Kurt looked up at Blaine through his dark eyelashes and for a moment Blaine's heart softened but then the picture of Kurt kissing Jared of all people appeared in his head and his eyes hardened again and he let go of Kurt._

"_Blaine I…" Kurt stumbled out but Blaine held his hand up._

"_I don't want to hear it Kurt. You knew. You knew how I felt about you being around him and now you kiss him. On New Years. This was supposed to be our night." Blaine hissed at his boyfriend. "Ex-boyfriend" he had to remind himself._

"_But Blaine I didn't. I would never! He kissed me I was trying to find you!" Kurt slurred out. He then realized how much alcohol he had actually consumed that night... in preparation for what he and Blaine were planning. _

"_Yeah like I'm going to believe that Kurt, especially after I have repeatedly caught you two flirting in the hallways" Blaine murmured, "Kurt I can't do this. We are…" he sighed rubbing his face. He looked at his hands like just realized that he had dropped the two champagne flutes when he saw them kiss "Kurt we are through. I don't want to be around you" Blaine stormed off and shrugged Kurt's hand off of him. He opened the door to the apartment and walked out leaving Kurt stunned behind him._

**Two Weeks Earlier**

"Kurt! Blaine is here!" Kurt smiled as his father called up the stairs for him. He looked in the mirror for what had to be the tenth time in two hours. He couldn't stop beaming at the thought of his very attractive boyfriend at the bottom of the stairs waiting to take them on their nine month anniversary date. He couldn't believe that it had been nine months. The best nine months of Kurt's life. The time had flown by so quickly but at the same time Kurt felt like he had known Blaine for years.

He looked in the mirror one last time and smoothed out the imaginary wrinkles on the latest Marc Jacobs jacket. He slowly walked down the stairs knowing that the wait would drive Blaine crazy and when Blaine was crazy, well let's say he would do some very good things to Kurt. When he got to the last step Blaine turned from where he was talking to Burt and beamed at Kurt. He couldn't believe how lucky he was to have such an amazing boyfriend. Blaine walked over to Kurt and took his hands and gave him a quick peck knowing that Burt would be watching them. As happy as Burt was that Kurt was finally in a relationship with a boy that seemed to really like him, and as okay as he was with is son being gay, Burt still wasn't comfortable with seeing them kiss any longer than a few seconds.

"We will be back before midnight dad" Kurt smiled and waved at his father as he and Blaine headed out the door. Burt had extended his curfew on account of how important he knew this was to his son. He never thought his son would find someone who cared about him this early, that every month was a blessing in his eyes. They climbed into Blaine's 1967 Mustang that he had restored himself and when they were finally alone Blaine leaned over to give his boyfriend a proper kiss.

"Mmm… I missed you" Kurt smiled into the kiss and he felt Blaine chuckle against his lips.

"Kurt it has been two days" Blaine stated as he pulled away. Kurt raised one of his delicate eyebrows and Blaine sighed "Fine, I missed you too". He gave him another quick kiss which led Kurt to whimper when Blaine pulled away. Blaine put both hands on the steering wheel, closed his eyes and took a deep breath trying to control the problem that the noises Kurt was making created. Even though they had been dating for nine months they had never gone farther than some heavy making out and some touching outside of the clothes. Kurt wanted to wait and was still nervous about the whole idea of anything further than what they had already done. Blaine respected this and loved Kurt way too much to pressure him into anything.

"Are we going to the restaurant now or not" Kurt smirked knowing what he did to Blaine, having felt it on his stomach or leg many times. Blaine just nodded and began driving to the restaurant and by the time they had arrived Blaine's 'problem' had subsided. They walked into the nice little Italian restaurant, holding hands despite the glare that the hostess gave them. They were used to this and just shrugged it off and sat in the booth that the she led them too. Their feet automatically found each other's and tangled together under the table. They quickly ordered and when the food arrived Kurt had an idea.

Kurt let out moans and sighs as he sipped the soup off of the spoon. He looked across the table and saw Blaine's eyes widen and saw his adam's apple bob as the swallowed. Blaine crossed his legs and but his utensils down not trusting his hands to have any control.

"Um Kurt. What are you doing?" Blaine whimpered. He blushed as the sound of his voice but he really couldn't control what was happening.

"I am just eating my soup Blaine. Is there a problem" Kurt stated as he looked Blaine across the table. Blaine swore he saw a glimmer of mischief in Kurt's otherwise innocent eyes. He shook his head and attempted to control his breathing and tried to eat as Kurt continued to make very interesting noises. Eventually he just gave up as his problem continued to grow, and waved the waiter over.

"I think we will take the check now. We are in a bit of a hurry" Blaine choked out as he felt his face redden. He quickly took and paid the check with cash so that the waiter did not have to run his card or do anything that would take any longer than necessary. "Keep the change" he said as he pulled a shocked Kurt out of the booth and drug him to the car.

"Kurt why the hell would even make those sounds. In public?" Blaine hissed before grabbing Kurt's collar and pulling him into a deep kiss. He sighed happily as he felt Kurt respond just as enthusiastically and began sucking on Kurt's bottom lip before urging his tongue into the sweet warmth that was Kurt's mouth. Kurt breathed in deeply through his nose as he kissed back, their tongues wrestling each other's and began to run his hands underneath Blaine's shirt and over his 6-pack, letting out a muffled moan when he felt Blaine's hands running down his thighs.

"We can't do this in a car Blaine and you know it." Kurt whispered against his partner's lips not wanting to break away but knowing that Blaine's house was empty and that there was a nice big bed waiting for them. Blaine's eyes lit up as he pulled away and started the car. He reached over and held onto Kurt's hand knowing that there needed to be some sort of connection or he might go crazy. It was already hard enough to think with all of the blood that had left his brain and he was afraid that if he didn't hold onto someone that he wouldn't have remained ground and probably would have just jacked off right there and then. But no. He wanted to feel Kurt's hand on him and the mere thought of that made him harder than before which he believed to be impossible.

Kurt had never seen Blaine drive so fast, breaking at least five laws, and it scared and excited him at the same time. He knew exactly was Blaine was feeling seeing as his own problem was rapidly getting bigger and bigger as he thought about what was about to happen. He really hoped that no police were around. How were they to explain the fact that Blaine was driving so fast. _"Sorry officer we just want to get back to my boyfriend's house so I can fuck him"_. Kurt didn't think that this would go over too well and breathed a sigh of relief as they arrived at Blaine's house. Blaine parked the car and dragged Kurt out of the car and ran to his front door fumbling with the keys. He dropped them and Kurt couldn't help but giggle. Blaine 'glared' at him before finally opening the door. He pulled Kurt in and slammed him against the back of the door, effectively closing it at the same time.

Blaine wanted to hear those sweet noises coming out of Kurt's mouth again so he began nipping at his neck and sucking his collarbone.

"Fuck Blaine" Kurt groaned as he tossed his head to the side and gave Blaine more room to work with. He began unbuttoning the shorter boy's shirt and tossed it to the side as Blaine pulled his shirt apart, not even bothering with unbuttoning the buttons.

"Blaine that was a brand new Alexander McQueen. Do you know how much that cost me?"

"I'll buy you a new one" Blaine grumbled before leading them both upstairs and to his bedroom. He tossed the pale boy onto the bed before climbing on top of him and began kissing down his chest. Kurt was making those amazing noises again and Blaine began to slide of Kurt's skinny jeans. This was the farthest they had ever gone. Normally Kurt would stop Blaine way before this but he seemed to be enjoying this too much to even think about being nervous. Blaine slid his hands over his partner's boxers, paying special attention to his hardened cock. Kurt through back his head and let out a very loud moan which made Blaine's cock twitch in his pants. He needed relief and looked up to Kurt who understood and reached down to slide Blaine's pants off and saw the huge tent that had formed in the darker boy's boxers. He smirked and began rubbing his boyfriend's dick from the outside focusing on the head and smiling as he felt Blaine's boxers getting wet with pre-cum.

Blaine moaned loudly and thrust his dick into Kurt's hand surprising himself. He climbed on top of the taller boy lining their dicks up and grinding his into Kurt's. They both groaned at the contact and began to move in sync.

"Fuck me…please" Kurt whimpered into his boyfriend's ear, nipping at his earlobe. Blaine looked at him shocked and stopped moving his hips beginning to pull away.

"Kurt. I can't we said… we are going to wait" Blaine pulled away and slid off his boyfriend rolled over so he was lying next to the now pouting boy.

"I know what I said but…" Kurt sighed "I love you and I just want to be close to you" he pouted and felt tears prickling his eyes.

"Hey baby don't cry. It is really okay. I know you don't want to go farther and I am not going to force you" He smiled at the sad boy next to him "I love you too and we don't have to have sex just to be close. I think we are very close, closer than I am with anyone, and how long have we waited to have sex?" He wrapped his arms around Kurt knowing that the moment was over and there would be no more action tonight so he settled on cuddling with his boyfriend instead.

"I guess you are right" Kurt sniffled leaning into Blaine's body, "I just wanted it to be a special night." He sighed, "Blaine I am ready though. I am ready to take that next step. I want to be with you fully."

Blaine smirked "I want to be with you too but I would like to make it really special for you. And for me I suppose. I mean it is going to be both of our first times." He glanced over at the clock, "Besides I need to take you home if I would like to see you again before school starts in January. I would rather your father not ban you from seeing me because I brought you home too late".

Kurt smiled at his boyfriend and gave him a kiss, "Well I guess you better get me home, we wouldn't want my dad to bring out his shotgun now would we?" With that Blaine's eyes widened and he jumped out of the bed pulling on his pants. He pulled Kurt out of bed.

"Come on Kurt! We need to go!" Kurt laughed as he followed Blaine down the stairs and handed him the shirt that he had taken off before picking up his own shirt or rather what was left of it.

"Damn it Blaine. Look at my poor shirt. What am I supposed to tell my dad?" Kurt sighed as he held up his shirt.

"Yeah… sorry about that babe" he looked innocently at his boyfriend, "Um well you were wearing a jacket right? How about you just button that all the way up?" He suggested shrugging his shoulders. "I promise I will buy you a new one though." Kurt followed his advice and buttoned his very fashionable jacket all the way up with the shirt unbuttoned but underneath it. He and Blaine walked out to the car holding hands and began the half hour drive back to the Hummel household.

When they arrived it was still only quarter til midnight so Blaine parked the car and turned to Kurt. "What are you doing for New Year's?" Kurt looked surprised and turned to him and shrugged.

"I don't know, probably just hanging out at home, maybe I will have Mercedes over." He looked at his boyfriend curiously, "Why? Did you have something else in mind?"

"Well Wes and David are having a party and they wanted me to come and were hoping that I would bring you." He smiled and held onto Kurt's hand, "I was hoping that you would want to come as my date since it is our first new year's together" He smiled hopefully giving his best puppy dog eyes. Kurt smiled brightly and leaned over to give Blaine a quick kiss.

"I would love to Blaine". And he really would. He knew how much he missed the Dalton boys and imagined that it would be even worse for Blaine. Blaine had transferred to McKinley the beginning of senior year and after spending two years at Dalton and with the Warblers, Kurt could only imagine that Blaine was missing them terribly. He headed out of the car noticing that it was getting closer and closer to midnight.

Blaine smiled at him and got out of the car with him. They walked to the door hand in hand before Blaine turned to Kurt.

"I had a wonderful night. Happy nine month anniversary babe" he kissed Kurt softly and lovingly, "I love you Kurt Hummel" He whispered as he pulled away from the kiss.

"And I love you Blaine Anderson" Kurt smiled before kissing his boyfriend again. The lights above the door began flashing and he groaned, "Dad…" he turned to his very handsome boyfriend, "I guess that is my cue, call me tomorrow okay?" He kissed his boyfriend again quickly before heading inside with one last glance.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! This is my first story that I have ever written on here! I hope you enjoy it and constructive criticism is greatly appreciated! I hope you enjoy.

E.A. Michael

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except Jared. I am just writing this for myself. It just popped into my head one night so I needed to write it down. I do not own anything glee. Unfortunately.

Kurt woke up in the morning to his phone ringing signaling he had a text message. He quickly grabbed his phone off the charger, thinking that it was Blaine wishing him a good morning. His face fell however when he saw the name that appeared on the screen. It wasn't that wasn't happy to have Jared be texting him; he just wished it was his boyfriend. He opened his phone and his smiled reappeared after he read the text message.

**Jared: Hey! I was wondering if you wanted to get coffee together and talk?**

Kurt smiled a sad smile. He felt really bad for the boy. He was the only guy other than Blaine and Kurt at McKinley who was out. He was new in the beginning of the year, around the same time that Blaine decided to transfer to Kurt's school but a year below them, and was so obviously gay that he immediately got picked on. The jocks knew that they couldn't touch Kurt, and by association, Blaine. Kurt knew how the blonde boy felt so he decided to take Jared under his wing much to Blaine's dismay. He knew that Blaine was worried that the younger boy may get the wrong impression and start going after Kurt. Kurt had tried to reassure his boyfriend though and told him that he just didn't want the poor boy to get hurt and that maybe he just needed to be reassured that everything would be alright. Blaine agreed grudgingly and would sometimes even hang out with Kurt and the new kid.

**Kurt: Jared, I would love to meet you for coffee. How about noon at the Lima Bean? What did you want to talk about?**

He looked at the clock and saw that it was ten. He frowned thinking that he would have less than two hours for his entire morning ritual. He was about to text Jared back to change the time when his phone rung.

**Jared: Karofsky.**

It was that one word that changed Kurt's mind. He knew that he would get ready as quickly as he could. That one word had so much power over Kurt. Karofsky. It made him so angry that he felt that could take the football player down with one punch. He would never try since it may ruin his nails. He would much rather slap than punch but Karofsky deserved something to hurt him.

**Kurt: I will be there at noon. Drive safely and stay in public.**

Kurt jumped out of bed and rushed into the shower. He barely even focused on what he was going to wear. Okay that was a lie. It was impossible for Kurt to not focus on his clothes. It took him a good half hour to figure out what he was wearing. He quickly did his hair and his moisturizing ritual and checked his clocked and saw that it was time for him to leave. He grabbed his car keys, phone and wallet putting them in his purse… err… satchel. He ran down the stairs and opened the door yelling towards the kitchen knowing that his father and Carole would probably be in there.

"I'm going out. I will be back in a while!" He yelled closing the door, not hearing his father's goodbye warning about being safe. He jumped in his car and drove quickly to the Lima Bean. When he pulled into the parking lot his phone rang again but this time it wasn't Jared, it was Blaine. He smiled brightly as he read the text.

**Blaine: Good morning babe. What are you doing today?**

Kurt laughed knowing that his boyfriend would always sleep in if given a choice which Kurt tried to never do. He was surprised that he even slept in as late as he did today since he normally woke up around six or seven, even on the weekends.

**Kurt: Good morning. I am going to get Coffee with Jared right now actually. Want to do something tonight?**

Kurt looked at the cars dashboard and saw that it was time for him to go inside, so he turned his phone on vibrate and headed inside looking around and seeing that Jared wasn't there yet. He went up to the counter and ordered.

"One Grande nonfat mocha and a Grande coffee please" he told the barista. He picked up the order and sat at a table waiting for Jared to arrive. The bell over the door rang and Kurt looked up and saw the flustered blonde boy looking frantically around the coffee shop. Kurt waved him over and the younger boy scurried over and sat across from Kurt.

"Spill" Kurt told the boy, "What did Karofsky do?"

"I don't really know if I should tell you. Karofsky would kill me if I told you" Jared mumbled and Kurt had a good idea about what had happened.

"How about I guess what happened and you just nod if I am right or shake your head if I am wrong?" Kurt asked and Jared nodded slowly thinking that at least Karofsky couldn't say that he told. "Did he corner you?" Jared nodded his head looking down at his coffee. Kurt felt himself getting angry.

"Did he umm…" Kurt didn't know exactly how to put it without making Jared feel terrible. "Did he kiss you?" he whispered not wanting others to overhear them. Jared's head snapped up and his eyes widened before confirming what Kurt already believed. Kurt couldn't believe that this had actually happened again. He felt rage bubbling through his body and he reached over the table to grab Jared's hands.

"Jared I know what this feels like. I mean…" He was interrupted.

"How the hell do you know what this feels like? For some reason Karofsky leaves you alone. He only picks on me. You couldn't know what I am going through!" Jared hissed out ripping his hands from Kurt's and glaring at the pale boy across the table. Kurt sighed knowing that Jared didn't know the entire story and he guessed that it was about time that he told his new friend what had happened last year.

"Actually Jared, I do know exactly what this feels like. I went through the exact same thing last year" Kurt breathed in deeply knowing he was about to begin a long story.

"Last year I was Karofsky punching bag. He started off just calling me a fag and just shoving me. It kept getting worse though. He would toss me into lockers, punch me in my stomach. He did that on purpose you know. Only focusing on my stomach I mean. He didn't want to punch my face even though I'm sure he would have liked that much more. He didn't want anyone to see what he was doing to me and he knew I would be too afraid to tell anyone about what he was doing to me. The people in the Glee club were the only ones who noticed anything. They saw me getting more and more depressed and were worried. They knew that Karofsky was picking on me but they didn't know the extent of what was happening. It didn't help that I was getting bored of the classwork and Glee club was just getting really repetitive. It was then that I decided to go 'spy' on the Warblers and I met Blaine. When I got back from my so called mission, Karofsky kept picking on me. He shoved me hard into a locker and I had had it. I chased him into the boy's locker room and he ended up kissing me. He later told me that he would kill me if I told anyone. Unfortunately I had already told Blaine about it. Eventually my father found out that Karofsky had threatened me. He didn't know that Karofsky had kissed me. Only Blaine and you know now, but my father did not feel comfortable with me being at McKinley any more so he used his honeymoon money to pay for me to go to Dalton." Kurt took a deep breath.

"I couldn't be happier that I was able to go to Dalton. I got closer to Blaine and eventually it just worked out that I was able to get a boyfriend out of this terrible situation. A boyfriend that I love. But the tuition was steep and I had to transfer back to McKinley. But Karofsky was kept on a tight leash. He had to be in different classes from me and he was forced to go to counseling. He apologized to me and said that he never wanted to hurt me. I thought that this was all over. I thought that Karofsky had learned his lesson and that he was done with picking on other people. I guess I was wrong." Kurt looked up at Jared's face and saw tears running down his cheeks. He reached for his hands again just hoping that Jared would understand that he knew what was going on through his head. Jared happily gripped Kurt's hands trying to wipe the tears from his face.

"Kurt I had no idea. I'm sorry. I just…" He sighed, "I don't know what to do". He looked at Kurt pleadingly as if searching Kurt's eyes for the answer. He looked so broken that Kurt honestly didn't know what to tell him. He felt so much pity for the poor boy.

"I would suggest talking to the principle? Maybe since this isn't the first time Karofsky has been questioned or whatever they may have to actually react to the problem. Maybe he will get expelled permanently this time" Kurt said hopefully. It would be amazing if Karofsky finally got what was coming to him. Jared agreed and they continued chatting for a while, Jared having many questions for Kurt about how he got through all of this and how he was continuing to deal with it. He also seemed very curious about Kurt's relationship. Kurt believed this was just because he didn't understand how one could be in such a strong relationship after going through all that he did so he happily answered any questions that were asked. He looked at his watch and saw that it was nearly four in the afternoon.

"Hey Jared. I really need to go but don't worry. We will go to the principle the first day back from winter break and tell him everything that has happened." Kurt smiled at the younger boy and hoped that he would be okay. "Text or call me whenever you need to talk though okay?"

"Sure. I will talk to you later Kurt." They got up and walked to their cars giving each other a hug before heading their separate ways. Kurt looked at his phone shocked that Blaine hadn't texted him back. Normally when they weren't together they were constantly texting.

**Kurt: Hey are you okay?**

He got a text back immediately and let out a breath of relief. He was worried that Blaine was mad at him.

**Blaine: My mom taught me that if you don't have anything nice to say you shouldn't say anything at all. **

Kurt sighed. He was really not going to start this again was he? He thought that Blaine had gotten over the fact that Kurt was hanging out with another gay guy. For some reason Blaine believed that Jared had a crush on Kurt but Kurt couldn't agree with that. He thought that if Jared was going to fall for anyone it was going to be Blaine. Like has Blaine ever seen himself? Kurt could honestly say that Blaine was the hottest guy he had ever seen.

**Kurt: Blaine I'm coming over. We need to talk about this okay?**

Kurt pulled out of the parking lot without waiting for a reply and began the drive to Blaine's house. He knew that Blaine would not be happy with him but his boyfriend would not deny him access into his house. He pulled into the driveway and the door opened. So Blaine had been waiting for him.

"Hello Kurt" Blaine said irritably, "What do we need to talk about?" He asked knowing very well what they needed to talk about. Blaine did not like the fact that Kurt was with another guy getting coffee, which was their thing in the first place. He thought back to the day when Kurt was home sick and had asked him to watch after the younger boy. At the time Blaine had no real reason to not like Jared so he was more than willing to make sure the blonde boy was safe.

"_Hey Jared! Wait up!" Blaine yelled across the hallway running up to the younger boy and smiling. "Kurt couldn't come to school today so he asked me to help you out". He was stunned when Jared turned around and glared at him. _

"_Kurt deserves so much better than you" Jared hissed, "You are going to hurt him and I am going to pick up the pieces" He smirked at the idea and hoped that their break up would happen sooner rather than later._

Blaine let his boyfriend in the door pushing that day out of his head. "Come on in". He closed the door behind Kurt and led him up to his bedroom.

"Blaine" Kurt sighed, "you need to get over being jealous. There is nothing going on between Jared and I" he grabbed his boyfriend's hands "I love you Blaine. I am not interested in dating anyone else" he smiled at the shorter boy.

Blaine sighed, "But he is interested in you. Trust me I know. I trust you I don't think that you will do anything but he…" he shook his head, "he will try something if he thinks he can get away with it. Why do you think he wants to be around you all the time and get coffee with you?"

Kurt ripped his hands out of Blaine's "He needed to talk Blaine. That is all we did. Talk!" He grumbled, "do you know what we talked about? Karofsky. The same thing that was happening to me last year is happening to him. And by same thing I mean exact same thing" He looked into Blaine's eyes, "he needed someone to talk to and right now I am all he has."

Blaine felt terrible for judging Kurt. He knew that Kurt was just trying to help. He felt bad for Jared having to go through this but he couldn't muster up enough pity to actually want to help the boy. He did think he could ever truly pity the boy and believed that to some extent that this had to be karma. He wasn't cruel enough to want this to happen to his worst enemy but at the moment he was just so angry that he wasn't thinking straight.

"Kurt I know you want to help him, but I really don't feel comfortable with you hanging around him by yourself. Not after what he told me…"He trailed of cursing himself under his breath for letting that slip out. Kurt's eyes widened and the face he was making was pure shock.

"Blaine…" he said cautiously, "what did Jared say?" His eyes narrowed and he took a deep breath. Blaine looked down and mumbled something.

"Blaine what was that? You can tell me. You need to tell me!" Kurt urged his boyfriend.

"Umm well he basically told me that he couldn't wait for us to break up so he could pick up the pieces and take you for himself" Blaine whispered and he felt Kurt's grip tighten and looked in his eyes. Kurt looked furious and he did not want to be on the receiving end of that look so he attempted to get off the bed but was pulled into a bone crushing hug.

"Blaine I am so sorry. I didn't know" He pulled away and looked into his boyfriends eyes, "Why didn't you tell me?" He pulled his boyfriend back in resting his head on his shoulder.

"I couldn't he said… Well he said he would hurt you if I ever told you" Blaine began to feel himself tearing up and felt Kurt's neck getting wet from the tears. Kurt kissed the top of his curly hair covered head.

"Sweetie you don't have to worry. He won't hurt me. I won't be around him anymore if it makes you feel that uncomfortable. I can't hurt you that way" He pulled away and gave him a quick peck. "How about I stay here with you for a while and we watch a movie?" Kurt felt terrible for hurting is boyfriend and just wanted to make it all better. He felt Blaine nod and sat up on the bed pulled away from the darker boy.

"I'm just going to call my dad really quick to let him know where I am. Pick out a movie okay?" he walked out the door and quickly dialed his house number. He let his father know that he was at Blaine and was just told to be home by eleven and to be safe. While he was in the hallway he ordered pizza, pepperoni for Blaine and veggie for himself.

"Did you find a movie?" Kurt looked at the T.V. screen on the wall opposite the bed. He smiled brightly When he saw Moulin Rouge playing and went over to lie next to his boyfriend. They curled up together only moving to answer the door for the pizza. They ate their pizza and watched the movie in silence occasionally looking at each other and giving each other quick kisses.

When the movie ended Kurt felt his eyes prickling. No matter how many times he had seen the movie the ending always got to him. He stood up off the bed about to leave his house but felt two strong arms wrap around him and pull him back on the bed.

"Where do you think you are going?" Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear sucking on the pale boy's ear lobe. Kurt let out a moan and turned to kiss his boyfriend deeply who responded just as enthusiastically.

"Blaine" Kurt groaned as Blaine found the sensitive spot on his collarbone, "I need to get home." Blaine looked up with lust apparent in his darkened eyes. Kurt could barely resist that face but somehow managed to pull away.

"Do you want my father to kill you?" Kurt chuckled and gave Blaine one last kiss before standing up and practically running to the door knowing that if Blaine got ahold of him again there would be no way he would make curfew. Blaine laughed and followed him to the door and they walked downstairs together.

Blaine led Kurt to the front door and opened it for his boyfriend. He gave him another kiss goodbye promising to talk to him tomorrow. He sighed as he closed the door after watching his boyfriend drive off. He closed and locked the door before heading back upstairs to get ready for bed. Once he got out of his shower he saw his phone blinking signaling that he got a text. He scurried over to his phone and smiled when he saw who it was.

**Kurt: I just got home. I love you and I am sorry again.**

Blaine smiled and quickly texted him back.

**Blaine: I love you too. I forgive you. Don't worry honey.**

With that Blaine climbed into his cold bed and quickly fell to sleep dreaming about his boyfriend.


	3. Chapter 3

People are reading this story? What the hell? People actually want to know what madness happens in my head? I'm worried for you all really… it is a dangerous place.

Please review :D

A/N: Sorry for the shortness. This is a fairly important chapter in which you learn a little about Jared. No Klaine though. Sorry.

E.A. Michael

**Note as of 8/15/2011: Hey I edited this chapter. Just a little. I messed up on my math whoops… So I just changed what month Jared was in New Hampshire.**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except Jared. I am just writing this for myself. It just popped into my head one night so I needed to write it down. I do not own anything glee. Unfortunately.

The next week was one of the slowest in Kurt Hummel's life and that is saying a lot seeing as he had been going to school for 14 years. He was deprived of his very sexy boyfriend since they both had to work; Kurt in the shop with his father and Finn and Blaine at the Mall as an elf (which Kurt gave him hell for on a daily basis). Their schedules rarely worked to their advantages so they had to survive without seeing each other for a few days at a time. Unfortunately this week was the worst so far. With the Christmas rush coming to an end, parents were desperate to get their children's pictures with Santa so Blaine had to work double shifts.

Kurt was sitting at the reception and billing desk at the shop when he heard the bell over the door ring. He looked up about to greet the customer when he saw the tall blonde boy he had begun to hate. He glared at him and saw Jared pause for a moment before taking a deep breath and continuing over to Kurt's desk.

"Why haven't you been answering my texts or calls Kurt?" Jared looked confused and worried as he leaned on his hand with his arm resting on top of the papers that Kurt had yet to go through. The older by wanted nothing more than to knock Jared's arm out from underneath him but somehow resisted the temptation.

"You know very well why I am not talking to you" Kurt hissed still glaring at Jared's muscular arm and imaging the thunk that would happen if Jared's pretty little blonde head hit the desk. He looked up driving that image out of his head and saw Jared looking even more confused than before.

"What you said to Blaine a few months ago. One of my," Kurt paused not wanting to rat out Blaine "friends overheard and told me all about it." Jared's eye's narrowed at Kurt before quickly assuming the most innocent face he could muster up.

"Kurt I have no idea what you are talking about. I have barely talked to Blaine" Jared sighed thinking that he was going to hurt whoever told Kurt about that day in the hallway. Jared's mind insisted that it had to be Blaine. He was careful and saw that there were no other people in the hallway when that conversation took place. His hands closed into fists as he thought of what he would do next time he saw the hobbit. He tried to think of a way to have Kurt believe him.

"Are you sure that it isn't just that Blaine is jealous? I mean maybe he told this 'friend' of yours to tell you this so that you would stay away from me?" There that was good way to put it, Jared thought. He had seen the way Blaine got when he and Kurt were alone. That could easily pass for jealously. He saw Kurt shaking his head no but the seed had been planted. A moment of doubt had occurred and even though Kurt though he believed Blaine, there was a little part of him that was agreeing with Jared. Blaine did act jealous at the thought of the two of them together alone. He could have easily made up the story just so Kurt would drive Jared away. But Blaine wouldn't lie would he? He had no real reason to. He knew Kurt was not interested in Jared and Blaine had looked so distraught when they were talking about this.

"Jared. I think that it would be best if you leave" Kurt said quietly. He was looking down at the table and didn't see Jared smirking. Jared knew that this wouldn't be enough to drive Kurt away from Blaine but he hoped that it would encourage him to start thinking about their relationship differently.

"Sure thing Kurt. I will see you later" Jared walked out of the door acting depressed as he turned around and quickly waved at Kurt before heading out the door. Kurt's eyes followed Jared as he walked towards his car but he wasn't focused on the green-eyed boy in the least. His thoughts were completely on Blaine.

Blaine loved him and wouldn't lie to him, Kurt kept thinking but there was something bugging him. He couldn't imagine Blaine lying but he had seemed very jealous the last time they were together. It could have been possible that he just didn't want Kurt to be around another openly gay boy, especially one as flirty as Jared. But Kurt loved Blaine. He didn't want to be with anyone else and the fact that Blaine even thought that Kurt might be interested in another guy kind of hurt. He thought that Blaine trusted him. Why would he even think that Kurt would cheat on him, did he act like he wasn't interested? He thought back to last week when they were having fun at the curly haired boy's house. That was pure interest and Blaine knew that.

Kurt banged his head on the desk causing his father to look over and ask what was wrong. Kurt quickly stuttered out that he was fine and tried to push the past thirty minutes out of his head and attempted to focus back on his job filling papers and answering the phone. During the summer when he worked at Hummel Tire and Lube, his father tried to get him to do actual work on the cars that would come into the shop. Kurt remembered that he simply held his perfectly manicured hands out and asked if his father wanted to give him an extra forty bucks a week so he could keep his hands in the perfect condition they were in. Kurt knew he had a knack for fixing cars. He knew more about cars than many of his heterosexual friends. That was what happened when you grew up in a garage.

Kurt smiled at the memory before turning back to the calendar and organizing his father's appointments.

Meanwhile Jared climbed into his brand new Porsche. His family could have easily afforded a private school; in fact he transferred to McKinley from one of the top private schools in the nation. When his father learned that he wanted to move to Ohio, he insisted that Jared attend Dalton like… Well anyway Jared said no. He considered it until he found out Blaine had transferred. He needed to go to school wherever Blaine went for his plan to work. The fact that the older boy had a boyfriend, and a delicious one at that, was just the icing on the cake.

After what had happened to _him_, Jared swore that he would get revenge on _his_ behalf since _he_ wasn't capable of seeking revenge _himself_. And to do that Jared had to be as close to Blaine as possible. He was surprised that Blaine hadn't recognized him seeing as they had met before. He supposed that cutting and dying his hair as well as losing about twenty five pounds had really changed the way he looked. But the way he talked, walked and even acted, was so similar to _him_.

Jared sighed as he drove to his family's vacation home that he was staying in for as long as necessary. His father questioned why the hell he would want to go to a random school in the middle of Ohio. Jared had just claimed that it would be a way that he could feel closer to _him_ without being too close to make it uncomfortable. Surprisingly his father bought that and agreed to let him stay in the vacation home that they had bought specifically for the holidays with _him_.

He sighed. He couldn't even bring himself to think of _his_ name. He thought it would be easier after a year in a half. Exactly 551 days since it has happened. The thing that drove him to move from an amazing school in Massachusetts to the middle of fucking nowhere Ohio. He felt his eyes prickling as tears began to form. He had to pull off to the side of the road as he broke down. That day just kept playing over and over in his head.

It was a surprisingly chilly night back home in New Hampshire especially for being the beginning of June. Jared was back with his family for summer break. _He_ hadn't come back after going to use the bathroom for a half an hour so Jared went looking for _him_. He opened the door to his bedroom…

No he had to stop thinking about that night. He had to focus on his plan. That was what he was here for and that is what he needed to spend all his time doing. He pulled back on the highway and drove quickly back to his house. He slammed the door behind him and ran up to his bedroom.

He decided that he needed to do more research on what would make Blaine or Kurt tick so he fired up the computer. He felt terrible for dragging Kurt into this whole mess. He was really a sweet guy and if it was under different circumstances than Jared thought he may actually have fallen for Kurt. Who was he kidding? He was falling for Kurt even though he knew he shouldn't. He thought of the pale boy and how exquisite he looked at work today. His mind began to wander to places they really shouldn't, especially considering Kurt had a boyfriend.

Jared laughed to himself "But not for long. Kurt won't want to be near Blaine after I tell him what happened two years ago." He smirked before connecting to his 'very reliable source'. He was told to write down a list of what information he wanted about Kurt and Blaine and e-mail to his source. He quickly composed the list.

It would happen on New Year's eve. He knew Kurt and Blaine were going to a party together but he would make sure they wouldn't leave together.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing except this laptop.**_

_**Thank you guys for keeping up with this thing I am writing. I don't even know what I'm typing half the time it just kind of comes out. I blame the boys. They have a mind of their own! And a MAJOR thank you to the people who have added this story to their favorites, had added an author alert and who have reviewed. I really hope you are enjoying this. And I am TRULY sorry that this took so long to get up. It frustrated me to write. And I am not happy with some parts but… yeah**_

_**Oh and I do have a tumblr that I just made. It is eamichel. tumblr. com **_

_**If I get enough interest I may start posting stuff about this story and such.**_

_**Please review it would make for a very happy writer and may make me write faster. Just letting you know…**_

_**Okay I'm done rambling, I promise. On with the story!**_

_**E.A. Michael**_

Kurt woke up and looked at his phone. His face broke into a smile when he saw that Blaine had texted him 'Happy New Years'. He couldn't believe that the time had flown by so fast. He remembered Christmas fondly. He had finally been able to convince his father to let Blaine come over after all the family traditions had been taken care of.

He laughed when he remembered Blaine's face as Kurt handed him about seven boxes all perfectly wrapped and tied with a beautiful bow.

"_Kurt this is way too much. I didn't…" Blaine stuttered, "I only got you one thing" He looked down blushing and pulling the small box out of his pocket and placing it on Kurt's lap. _

"_At least open yours first. I don't think I feel as guilty if I don't see what you got me yet" Blaine stared at his legs as they shook up and down. He couldn't believe that Kurt would get him so much. He felt terrible for not splurging on his boyfriend. He was a terrible boyfriend. He heard a gasp from next to him on the couch and then felt a body land on top of his. _

"_Kurt" Blaine gasped for air as Kurt moved down to his neck "Kurt what are you doing…" He felt tears running down his neck "Kurt what is wrong? What did I do? Is it really that bad?" Blaine felt terrible. Was he really that bad at picking out gifts? Kurt shook his head no against the shorter boy's neck. Blaine felt Kurt shift and he was soon covered in kisses and wasn't able to breathe._

"_Blaine I LOVE it!" Kurt mumbled against Blaine's lips before pulling away with a huge smile and looking into his eyes. "Which finger should it go on?" he asked looking at the plain white gold band. _

"_It's just a promise ring. I just wanted you to know that I plan on staying with you for as long as you will have me" he blushed looking at his hands, "So I guess you can put it on whatever finger you feel comfortable wearing it. I can get it resized if it is too small or big" Blaine trailed off as he was still nervous. He knew it was a huge step in their relationship, to offer a tangible symbol of their relationship. He looked over and saw Kurt beaming as he placed the ring on his left ring finger. It fit perfectly since that was the finger Blaine had planned on it going on._

"_Well now I feel terrible" Kurt sighed, "My gift is terrible compared to yours. Actually I think every gift would be terrible compared to yours" He felt incredibly guilty. He heard a laugh as Blaine tore off the wrapping paper and lid and saw what was in the box. _

"_Kurt thank you! My wardrobe definitely needed enriching" Blaine was telling the truth. He hadn't gone shopping in over a year and was starting to think he wouldn't be able to be around his fashionable boyfriend for long without embarrassing the both of them. Kurt smiled as he felt the sincerity flow out of his boyfriend. Kurt was more than happy to buy the curly haired boy designer clothes all the time. He knew they would look fabulous on him, but he still felt bad about not getting an as meaningful gift._

"_I promise. Tomorrow I will go out and get you something better" Blaine kissed the pale boy softly before grabbing his hands and turning to face him._

"_Kurt, you don't have to do that. This is more than enough and it is something that only you would get me" Blaine smiled as he kissed Kurt again._

_This didn't stop the taller boy since the very next day at nine in the morning he was at the store getting Blaine a matching ring. He wanted to give Blaine something that would prove how much he loved the other boy while also showing that Blaine was taken and no one was to go near him. As much as Kurt hated to admit it he would get extremely jealous whenever another, more attractive boy would talk to his boyfriend. He wanted something that would ward off the other guys who tried to flirt with Blaine._

_Little did he know Blaine was thinking similar thoughts when he bought Kurt the ring for Christmas. He knew that Jared liked Kurt and thought that if Kurt was wearing a ring, Jared might be a little less likely to try to steal Kurt from him. _

Kurt smiled down at his ring finger before running into the shower to get ready for the very long day. Kurt knew tonight was going to be very special, a night full of firsts. His first New Year's kiss, his first New years with a boyfriend, his first New Years with Blaine and his first time having sex. Although they never really talked explicitly about having sex on New year's both of the boys implied that they were expecting their mutual virginities to be lost that night.

Kurt got ready in record time, but made sure his moisturizing ritual was delicately completed. He finished getting dressed just in time for his family's new year's eve lunch. Burt and Carole knew that the boys were going to David and Wes's party that night and Finn was going to a party at Puck's house, so they changed the traditional New Year's dinner to a lunch. Truthfully they were more than happy to have the boys leave for the night since it was only their second new year's together. The lunch was a quite affair until Burt set his fork down and cleared his throat, looking at Finn and Kurt.

"Now boys" he sighed, "I know there will be drinking at these parties tonight," the boys tried to interrupt him but Burt held up his hand quickly silencing the two teenagers, "I was a teenager too and I remember our new year's eve parties. I am just hoping that you two will be responsible" he trailed off before seeing Carole glance at him and sighed heavily, "we are telling you to sleep at Wes's house" looking at Kurt, "and Puck's house" looking at Finn. He smiled evilly at the two shocked boys.

"If you come home Carole and I may be doing something you don't want to see as punishment for you drinking." Carole turned as red as a tomato as both Finn and Kurt were speechless, Kurt starting to feel the heat rising up his neck. He nodded not looking at the adults, instead focusing on his suddenly fascinating salad. Finn stood up from the table and quickly walked to his room muttering something about mental pictures and needing to drink just to erase what he just heard. Kurt quickly excused himself from the table and scurried upstairs.

By the time Blaine arrived at six thirty to take Kurt out to dinner both boys were too afraid to come out of their rooms in fear of what they might see. It took Blaine seven knocks to finally get an answer from his boyfriend. Instead of inviting him into the house like normal, Kurt pushed himself out the door and slid into his boyfriend's arms. Blaine looked down at him to see him pale and shaking.

"Kurt, are you alright?" He was concerned. Maybe they should just stay in for the night. Kurt looked up at him through his thick eyelashes.

"Terrible mental images. Dad and Carole. Told me not to come home. They would be busy" Kurt stuttered out blushing heavily. Blaine looked confused before he eventually caught on and burst out laughing. Kurt stood up and glared at him before slapping his arm playfully.

"It is not funny. Dad's aren't supposed to do _that_" the pale boy hissed before turning to Blaine's car with the shorter boy following behind chuckling.

"Yes but now we get to spend the night together without going behind your father's back" Blaine leaned over and kissed his boyfriend before opening the door and letting Kurt climb in. They drove to the restaurant, a new French place that Kurt was dying to try, and Blaine was more than happy to appease him. They order their food, Kurt speaking in perfect French while Blaine stumbled through the words. Once their food arrived Kurt turned to Blaine with a serious look in his eye.

"Blaine I need you to be completely honest with me" Blaine looked up at him, a shocked look covering his face.

"Kurt I am always honest with you, what is it?" He asked worried that Kurt may have heard a terrible rumor about him. Kurt sighed. He had been thinking about this since the day Jared had visited him in the garage. He knew he needed to talk to Blaine about it but he didn't want the curly haired boy to get upset at him for talking to Jared.

"Well I was working in the garage with my dad a few days before Christmas and you will never guess who came in to talk to me" he paused looking down at his hands, "Jared." Blaine's eyes harden at the name and he back instantly tensed.

"Yes and what did Jared say?" Blaine asked harshly turning to glare at Kurt. Why would he even bring this up tonight of all nights? He had plenty of time to tell Blaine before tonight. Kurt slowly looked up and flinched as he met his boyfriend's harsh glare.

"He said that" he took a deep breath, "he said that he never said any of those things to you in the hallway." Blaine looked shocked as he pulled away from the worried boy.

"And you believed him?" Blaine yelled as Kurt cringed away. "I am your boyfriend Kurt. Why would I lie to you?" Blaine was furious but not so much at Kurt as he was at Jared. He knew that Kurt just wanted everyone to like him, it was one of the many things Blaine loved about his boyfriend, but this was going a little too far. Jared knew that Kurt wouldn't want to hate him and he was playing to his weakness.

"Well what he said made sense," Kurt hissed back at Blaine. He was upset that Blaine would dare yell at him, especially in a public place. "He said you were just jealous of his and mine's friendship and that you were trying to keep me away from him. You do always seem jealous when he is mentioned or around Blaine" Kurt looked at his boyfriend wish harshness in his eyes.

"Kurt I would never lie to you. He did say that in the hallway. I promise" Blaine's eyes softened as he looked at his beautiful boyfriend. He took the other boy's hands in his own before whispering "What do I have to do to have you believe me?" Kurt looked up at Blaine, searching his eyes for any hint of a lie. When he found none he sighed deeply before pulling Blaine into his arms.

"I believe you Blaine. I just" he trailed off, "I love you, I would never cheat on you, and thinking that you thought I might just" he sighed, "it just made me think that you don't believe me when I tell you I love you and that I don't want to be with anyone else ever." He held up his left ring finger, "I wouldn't be wearing this if I thought, for even a second, that I didn't want to be with you." He slowly leaned back before giving his boyfriend a loving kiss. Blaine returned the kiss before pulling back and smiling.

"I love you too" he said simply before kissing Kurt again.

The rest of dinner went off without a hitch, the two boys laughing and flirting, always making sure that they had some sort of physical contact.

When it hit eight o'clock they paid the bill and started the long drive over to David's parents' house. They arrived around nine o'clock and were surprised to hear loud music already thumping from inside the house. They read the sign on the door that stated that they were to "come on in dudes, it's a party" that was obviously written in David's messy scrawl, and opened the door and they were hit with the smell of sweating bodies and alcohol.

The lights were dark with only black lights showing the way. Both boys instinctively reached for each other's hands in hope that they wouldn't get separated. They made their way over to the open bar which neither of them questioned even though everyone who was at this party was underage. Blaine ordered himself a soda while Kurt decided that he needed a little help relaxing and ordered a rum and coke. Blaine's eyebrows raised, but he didn't say anything to his pale boyfriend.

They did a few laps of the party, seeing who was there and stopping to talk to a few of their friends. The waved at David and Wes who were currently grinding on two girls in between them. Kurt watched the lewd dancing and blushed brightly before turning and seeing Blaine smirk at him. He playfully pushed the shorter boy's shoulder before going back to the bar ordering another drink. Blaine followed like a little lost puppy and allowed Kurt to chug his drink before dragging him out to the dance floor.

They completely lost themselves in the music, singing along and dancing to the beat. The later the night got the more vulgar their dancing got. Kurt's hands ended up on the ground in front of him, his ass grinding against Blaine's crotch, as Blaine's hands grabbed the slim boy's waist tightly. Kurt looked over his shoulder and saw Blaine's eyes closed and his lips parted slightly. The pale boy quickly detached himself from Blaine's body, and turned around before kissing his boyfriend deeply on the lips. Blaine's eyes hastily open, missing the contact of his boyfriend's body (and the fact that said boyfriend was covering up the very apparent tent in his pants) before they closed when he felt Kurt's lips on his own.

They didn't know how long their lips were locked but when they finally broke apart they looked around and saw that they had an audience. Most importantly they saw a shocked face through the crowed. Kurt looked puzzlingly at Jared's face which stood out among the mass of bodies, while Blaine glared at the blonde boy.

Jared stomped away furiously and Kurt instinctively tried to go after him, but felt a strong hand on his arm preventing him from moving. He looked back and saw Blaine's hazel eyes, and remembered the conversation that they had had earlier that night. He smiled at Blaine before leaning in to him for a quick kiss. He glanced at his watch and saw that it was 11:48. He squealed happily and when Blaine looked at him questioningly he just held up his watch as if it was a full explanation for the way he was acting.

Blaine's eyebrows furrowed before he realized what was happening and turned to look up at Kurt, smiling brightly.

"I am going to go get us some champagne for a toast okay?" Blaine leaned in towards Kurt's ear so that he could hear him over the loud music. "Meet me over by the big window okay?" Kurt nodded and watched his boyfriend's perfect ass as it walked away. Once Blaine was out of sight he focused on what Blaine had asked him to do and began heading over to the window.

When he was walking past one of the closed bedrooms doors, he felt a hand reach out and grab him, pulling him inside and slamming the door. Kurt tried to scream but he felt a hand covering his mouth. Kurt began to panic and hyperventilate before he remembered what he had been taught to do if someone ever held him like this. He quickly bit down hard on the annoying limb and smiled to himself as he felt it pull away. 

'What the fuck Kurt!" Jared shook his hand around frantically as if that would relieve the pain. "I just wanted to talk to you without you screaming!" Kurt's eyes widened when he saw Jared, before they glared furiously at him.

"Jared! Why the hell would you do that?" Kurt screeched at the blonde boy. "Why did you grab me?"

"I told you Kurt. I want to talk to you without your shadow following you around" Jared explain as calmly as possible. He turned away from Kurt with a sad look in his face and walked over to the bed and sat down. "Kurt, I need to tell you this…" he trailed off looking at the grey eyed boy still standing by the door. He took a deep breath, "Blaine is not a good person. You really should stay away from him."

Kurt's eyes flashed with fire as he stared at the boy in anger. "How the hell would you know anything about what kind of person Blaine is? He happens to be the most loving and generally good person that I have ever met" He hissed out, not wanting to scream too loudly. However it did not seem that Jared had the same idea.

"I know Blaine a hell of a lot better than you seem to if you think that is the case" Jared shouted, storming up to Kurt and shoving a finger into the thin boy's surprisingly defined chest. "I have seen Blaine do things to people that would make your skin crawl!" Kurt looked at him furiously before a question that had been haunting him since he had seen Jared spilled out of his mouth.

"Wait why are you even here? How do you know Wes and David?" Jared looked shocked at the sudden change in topics. He looked down, staring at his feet, afraid to look at the boy in front of him.

"My brother" he took a deep breath, "he used to go to Dalton, and let's just say Wes and David wanted to take me in, so they invited me." He finally looked up at Kurt, "I didn't crash the party if that is what you are thinking" His eyes hardened, looking at the brown haired boy. Kurt nodded seeming to accept the answer, before his eyes flickered back to hatred.

"_This must be a side effect of the alcohol"_ Kurt thought to himself, _"the whole not being able to pay much attention to a single topic thing."_ His memory then flashed back to something that Jared had stated before.

"What do you mean you have seen Blaine do things that would make my skin crawl?" Kurt's voice grew louder by the end of the sentence. Jared looked taken aback at the sudden change in topics, once again before he felt himself shove Kurt into the back of the door.

"Blaine has hurt many people, and he will do the same to you" On the outside Jared looked like he was mad but caring, but the inside showed an entirely different person. He was smirking and laughing to himself. Kurt honestly looked scared now and he was hoping that the seed of doubt he had planted earlier was growing as they spoke.

As Jared pinned him against the door, Kurt realized that he really didn't know too much about Blaine's past. He had never really thought about it before, but now that he did he realized that it wasn't normal for a couple who had been dating over nine months to know very little about each other's past. All Blaine really knew was what happened at McKinley before he had transferred to Dalton and very little about what had happened to his mother. Kurt on the other hand only knew what had happened to make Blaine transfer. As he thought about it he realized that he didn't know Blaine as well as he thought he did.

"_No Kurt. Stop this. You know Blaine. You love Blaine"_ the voice inside his head was telling him, _"This is just Jared trying to mess with you. He is trying to hurt you"_ Kurt shook his head and opened his eyes seeing that Jared was still holding onto him.

"Get the hell away from me Jared!" Kurt scream, pushing the strong boy off of him. He faintly heard "only one more minute until midnight people!" from outside of the room. He turned to see Jared lying on the floor shocked and Kurt began to feel his head spin, the adrenaline running through his body apparently making the alcohol apparent.

"Jared, stay the fuck away from me if you want to live" Kurt hissed before opening the door and stumbling out into the crowded room.

"10" Kurt stumbled around feeling the alcohol in his system affect his balance. He had to get to Blaine before the clock struck midnight. They had gotten separated when Jared had forced Kurt into a conversation while Blaine went to get them another glass of champagne.

"7" Kurt knew Jared was following him but he didn't make the connection between the time and the conversation they just had. Well screaming match is more like it but Kurt didn't want to admit that he was yelling at anyone, even if he was drunk.

"4" Kurt looked around frantically looking for his boyfriend through the huge crowd of dancing teenagers. He could barely see even if there were no teenagers around him. The room was so dark and the only lights were black lights. He knew Blaine was wearing a white v-neck shirt but so were the majority of the party attendees.

"2" Shit. Kurt only had one more second until the ball dropped and it was officially the New Year. He wanted his first ever New Year's kiss to be with the boy he loved. He knew he shouldn't have let Blaine go off to get them drinks when it was so close to midnight.

"1" Kurt felt himself get spun around and felt lips meet his while others in the room yelled "Happy New Year!" He knew this wasn't Blaine, he knew that he shouldn't be kissing this mysterious person but he was drunk and at the moment wasn't thinking straight. When the kiss ended a few seconds later, he opened his eyes to see who ended up kissing him. It was Jared. Kurt's eyes narrowed and he reached up to slap the boy but Jared was too quick. He grabbed Kurt's arm and used it to pull Kurt close to him again.

It was then Kurt realized who was behind Jared. The strobe lights were flashing and he saw his face. He saw the disappointed and confused look in his eyes. It was as if he couldn't believe what he just saw. He couldn't believe that Kurt would do that to him. After all they had been through he couldn't believe that Kurt, his Kurt, would cheat on him.

Kurt shoved Jared out of his way and ran to Blaine but in his drunken haze he tripped and Blaine mechanically threw his arms out to catch his boyfriend… ex-boyfriend. Kurt looked up at Blaine through his dark eyelashes and for a moment Blaine's heart softened but then the picture of Kurt kissing Jared of all people appeared in his head and his eyes hardened again and he let go of Kurt.

"Blaine I…" Kurt stumbled out but Blaine held his hand up.

"I don't want to hear it Kurt. You knew. You knew how I felt about you being around him and now you kiss him. On New Years. This was supposed to be our night." Blaine hissed at his boyfriend. "Ex-boyfriend" he had to remind himself.

"But Blaine I didn't. I would never! He kissed me I was trying to find you!" Kurt slurred out. He then realized how much alcohol he had actually consumed that night... in preparation for what he and Blaine were planning.

"Yeah like I'm going to believe that Kurt, especially after I have repeatedly caught you two flirting in the hallways" Blaine murmured, "Kurt I can't do this. We are…" he sighed rubbing his face. He looked at his hands like just realized that he had dropped the two champagne flutes when he saw them kiss "Kurt we are through. I don't want to be around you" Blaine stormed off and shrugged Kurt's hand off of him. He opened the door to the apartment and walked out leaving Kurt stunned behind him.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing except this laptop and my Glee live 2011 movie advance screening tickets.**_

_**Holy shit. Wow so many hits… Thank you to everyone who is reading this. Also thank you for the few of your who have reviewed. It makes me so happy to hear that at least some of you seem to like this story. I can't believe so many people have looked at this story! **_

_**My tumblr: eamichael (dot) tumblr (dot) com**_

_**Once I have more than two followers I will post stuff on there. Thank you to the two followers though! Also I have like little side stories (like what happens with Blaine when he leaves the house) that I am not sure if I should put up or not. If you want to hear them just let me know.**_

_**Please review it would make for a very happy writer and may make me write faster. Just letting you know…**_

_**E.A. Michael**_

Kurt woke up the next morning with a stiff back. He felt a warm body laying against his and unconsciously snuggled into it. "Blaine" he sighed as he turned to kiss his boyfriends lips. His eyes widened and he flew off the couch when emerald eyes met his rather than the hazel ones he had been expecting.

"Jared what the hell?" Kurt screamed as he looked down at his body making sure that he wasn't naked or anything. He moved his lower body and let out a sigh of relief when he realized that there was no pain except for his back. His thoughts of relief then turned to confusion. Weren't he and Blaine going to spend the night together and have the special moment that they had been planning on? _In fact_, Kurt thought as he looked around the room at the sleeping bodies, _where is Blaine?_

Jared smirked at him as he let the blanket accidently slip off his body showing his very ripped chest. "What Kurt. You don't remember the amazing night we spent together? I am hurt" His eyes sparkling with mischief. Kurt glared at him about to yell some more when the events of last night came crashing down. Him and Jared kissing. Blaine storming out of the house after breaking up with Kurt. They broke up last night. Kurt felt his body crumble to the ground and he heard someone sobbing near him. He looked around for a second before realizing that those horrific noises were coming out of him.

He needed to get to Blaine. He needed to explain what happened and that Jared had forced himself on Kurt, and that Kurt didn't initiate anything. He quickly found his shoes, ignoring Jared's attempts at pulling him back into, was it bed even if was a couch, with him. He shoved his feet into his boots, not even bothering to lace them up as he stormed out the living room door, the same one that less than twelve hours ago, Blaine had stormed out of. He headed down the hallway that led to the front door not noticing anything as he ran his hands against the walls out of habit. It wasn't until he felt his hand dip into a hole, that he looked at the wall. All around him were hand-sized holes that someone who was furious must have made.

"Blaine" Kurt's hand covered his mouth as he observed the damage that was done around him. He couldn't believe that he drove Blaine to do this, to destroy someone else's house. He pulled his hand into a fist and slowly slid it into one of the, what had to be at least, fifteen holes. The wall easily swallowed up his hand since Blaine's fist was much larger than his own. He felt his body shake with sobs as he closed his eyes and tried to imagine what Blaine must have been feeling last night.

He imagined walking in on Blaine and another boy kissing, a boy that they had fought about before. He felt his body heat up in anger and felt his other hand clench into a fist. He tried to breathe, to calm himself down, but the mental image of Blaine in another boy's arms kept appearing in his head. He forced himself through the rest of the hallway and out the front door. He took a deep breath, the fresh air clearing his head. He knew his head was pounding, and his eyes were aching, but he was so focused on finding Blaine and explaining what had actually happened, that he was able to ignore the telltale signs of his hangover.

He pulled his cell phone out of his pocket, relieved to see that it had at least some charge to it. He dialed the number he had memorized as soon as the shorter boy had given it to him, and felt his heart beating faster as the other line rang. After what seemed like an hour, Blaine's voicemail answered and Kurt let out a heavy sigh.

"Blaine, it's me. Um. Kurt I mean," It had been forever since Kurt had actually said his own name when calling his boyfriend and that alone seemed like a symbol that their relationship had changed, "We need to talk. I need to, I need to explain Blaine. I didn't do what you think I did. I love you! Please just call me back. I need to know you are at least safe." Kurt remembered the holes in the walls, "and please make sure to ice your hand or go to the doctor if it hurts too badly. I love you so much Blaine" He trailed off with a whisper hoping that Blaine would call him back.

He looked around on the street realizing that he didn't have a way of getting home. He sat down on the curb not knowing what to do. He couldn't call his dad, since he would go try to kill Blaine and he couldn't call Carole since she would tell his father. He thought about calling Finn but he would still be passed out from Puck's party. That was it. He took out his phone and dialed Puck's number, knowing that the boy had a habit of getting up early after a party. He sighed happily when Puck's voiced flowed through the ear piece.

"Puckerman here. What do you want?" Puck's voice was cocky as usual which meant he hadn't looked at the caller i.d. before answering.

"Um Puck. Hi it's Kurt" Kurt spoke softly as if he was worried someone would hear him.

"Kurt? Man what's up?" Puck's voice changed to the tone he only used when he was with his close friends. At some point last year they had actually become friends. Puck may have been a bastard, but if he was your friend he would be your friend for life and would do anything to protect you.

"Puck. Could you please come pick me up? I'm in Westerville" Kurt heard his voice cracking at the end of his sentence as he felt tears beginning to flow again.

"Kurt what's wrong?" Puck sounded worried when he realized his friend was crying.

"I don't want to talk about it. Just can you come get me or not?" Kurt whispered not wanting to make his crying apparent.

"Yeah sure dude, but why isn't Blaine driving you?" Puck was confused. He knew that they went to the party together. Did something happen? Did Blaine end up in the hospital and that is why Kurt was crying.

"Thank you. I'll be waiting out front" He listed off the address and heard Puck scribbling it down on a piece of paper. He hung up the phone before Puck could as any more questions and allowed himself to cry freely. He broke when Puck said Blaine's name. He continued crying until he heard a car pull up in front of him and looked up. He saw Puck's mohawk leaning out the window. He saw Puck moving his mouth but didn't hear any words coming out. The pale boy stood up quickly, brushing his pants, and scrambled into the passenger's seat.

"Kurt what happened? Where is Blaine? Where are we going?" Puck spoke quickly reaching over and grabbing the small boy's shoulder.

"Just take me home please" Kurt mumbled before pulling away and leaning on the door. Puck took the hint, he knew when to be silent. The long drive was quite, with not even the radio playing. When Puck pulled up to the other boy's house he put the car in park and turned to ask Kurt again what was wrong. However by the time he turned, the pale boy had already escaped after muttering a soft goodbye and thanks. Puck watched at the boy unlocked his door and walked in, worried about what had happened to make Kurt cry. Puck knew that he would find out the details from Finn later and would then decide who's ass to kick.

Kurt slowly made his way up the stairs, not wanting to wake up his father or Carole. He walked into his room turning around and closing his door locking it before he fell against the door crying once again. He thought that he would have run out of tears by now but they just kept coming. His chest literally hurt as he picked up his phone once again to call Blaine. This time he didn't leave a message but made sure to listen to Blaine's voice telling him to leave a message. He decided to send him a text, thinking that maybe Blaine just didn't want to be forced to talk.

**Kurt: Blaine. I would really like to talk to you. Please just text me or something to let me know that you are alive?**

Kurt stared at his phone waiting for a reply that never came. He sighed after an hour or waiting and wandered over to his computer. He went on facebook and checked Blaine's profile out of habit. His breath hitched when he saw Blaine's new relationship status. The word single glared at him. He looked at Blaine's profile picture and saw it was no longer a picture of them smiling in the snow, it was just Blaine sitting on his bed with his guitar. The picture that Blaine had had up when Kurt first met him. Since they became friends they had always had a picture of themselves together.

That is the exact moment it hit Kurt that last night really happened and Blaine had really broken up with him. He couldn't believe that after so much they wouldn't be together anymore. Kurt felt dry sobs ripping through his body. _"Ah so now all the tears are gone"_ Kurt thought to himself laughing oddly to himself. It was one of the strangest noises that had ever come out of his body.

A little while later, it could have been minutes or hours, Kurt didn't really know, Kurt was sitting on his bed, his t.v. flickering with some random show. He wasn't paying attention, instead letting his mind wander to the good times that he and Blaine had had. He knew that he was torturing himself by thinking about it, but he wanted to make sure that he wasn't making up how in love they were in his head.

He was barely aware when his father knocked on his door asking if he was alright. Kurt replied that he was fine, just tired. Around dinner time someone knocked again and Kurt quickly answered that he didn't want anything to eat. He heard a sigh and footsteps leaving the hallway. He looked at his phone again hoping that Blaine had texted him back or called. Kurt had tried a few more times, both calling and texting his boyfriend_, "no wait ex-boyfriend"_ Kurt thought to himself.

"Fuck" Kurt screamed into his pillow before punching his bed. He continued screaming, trying to let all of his anger out. He was angry and Jared for coming near him and kissing him, he was angry at Blaine for jumping to conclusions and breaking up with him, but most of all he was furious at himself. He shouldn't have drank. He knew that since he had been drinking the whole night his reaction time was very slow. He also knew that since he was drinking he wasn't thinking clearly and all he knew was that someone was kissing him. He wasn't thinking that it was wrong, he was just thinking about the warm body that was pressed against his.

He didn't know when he fell asleep, all he knows is that he woke up with the sun shining in his eyes and his clothing wrinkled. He groaned when he sat up, his head pounding for the second time in a row, but this time it was just from being dehydrated from all the crying he did. He crawled out of bed and slowly opened the door, walking quietly down to the kitchen. He grabbed a water bottle and scurried back up to his room. He closed and locked the door once again going back to his bed.

He grabbed his phone and saw that Blaine had yet to call him or text him. He saw there were a few missed phone calls and voicemails from Mercedes, Rachel and Puck, but maybe most surprisingly Santana. His eyebrows wrinkled from confusion but he decided to ignore the messages for now. He dialed Blaine's phone number and pressed the call button. He listened to the phone ring and sighed when Blaine's voice came over the speaker.

"Blaine it's Kurt again. Please just call me. I need to explain everything. I love you Blaine" Kurt whispered into the phone. He sighed, before the screaming started again, this time resulting in his phone getting tossed across the room and hitting the wall, making the battery fall out, and his father coming up and pounding on his door.

"Kurt. Open this god damn door right now!" Burt yelled pounding on the door. "Kurt I will break this door down if you don't open it" Burt was worried about his son. He had never seen him like this, not even when his mother had died. He backed up about to slam his body into the door, when he heard the lock click. He walked in and saw his son lying on his bed shaking and his heart broke.

He walked over and grabbed his son and pulled him into a hug feeling the young boy's body shake and collapse into his father's grasp.

"Kurt. Son what is wrong" Burt asked worried. He was at a lost. He had no idea what to do. He looked down at his son, feeling his shirt getting wet with tears. All he could make out was the name Blaine over and over. He felt his pulse quicken with anger at whatever that boy did to his son.

"What did that boy do to you Kurt?" Burt asked pulling his son away from him and looking down at him. Kurt shook his head still crying, but not as loudly.

"Dad no. I did it. It is all my fault he broke up with me" Kurt mumbled not looking at his dad. "Dad can you just leave me alone? Please?" Burt looked down at him and saw that his son looked really worried. He nodded and stood up.

"Kurt I am here if you need to talk" Burt stood up and left the room, taking one last glance at his son. He turned closing the door and saw Finn standing next to him. He saw the worried look in his stepson's eyes and just shrugged. "I don't think he is doing too well Finn. He said something about Blaine and him breaking up." Finn's eyes widened with shock at that statement.

"Wait are you serious? But they are well were so" Finn trailed off seeing Burt nod in agreement. They as well as everyone else thought that they were the one couple that would last. Finn knew he had to call in reinforcements and started thinking of a plan as he watched Burt walk down the stairs. Finn wandered into his room before picking up his phone and calling someone he knew Kurt would want to talk to.

"Mercedes. I am worried about Kurt." Finn trailed off.

Kurt heard a knock on his door and decided to ignore it. That is until he felt his mattress sag under someone else's weight. He looked up and saw Mercedes and Rachel sitting there with movies and some tubs of ice cream.

"Kurt come on we are having a girls night. You don't have to talk just listen to us okay?" Mercedes told the pale boy. The rest of the night was spent with the girls laughing while Kurt just laid there and listened.

The rest of the winter break was a blur to Kurt. He knew that his friends came over and tried to comfort him. He knew that he cried himself to sleep every night and would sometimes break down when he saw something or heard something that reminded him of _him_.

One night he was listening to his ipod when "Teenage Dream" came on. Kurt lost it. He tore apart his room, breaking his bedside lamp and ripping a few of his pillows. Finn ran into the room after hearing all of the commotion and saw Kurt curled up in a ball on his floor surrounded by feathers and shattered glass. Finn slowly made his way over to his stepbrother's ipod and unplugged it and slowly began cleaning up the mess. He didn't know what else he could do. He had never felt so helpless.

Kurt remembered calling and texting Blaine constantly throughout the break with no response. There was one low point when he called Blaine eleven times and texted him twenty-three. After about seven of those texts and three calls, the rest of the phone calls were him apologizing for calling so much.

He went to bed the morning before school started spring semester. He couldn't help but worry about what was going to happen when he saw Blaine tomorrow. He knew that they had three classes together every day, not including Glee club. The only real reason he knew this was because they had been so excited to be able to see each other throughout the entire day. He sighed not wanting to think about the happy times. He had learned his lesson, that thinking about the good times, the times pre-new year's, only led to more tears. He sighed finally falling into a fitful around two in the morning, knowing that he would have to wake up in a little over four hours.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**_

_**Warning: this chapter does have some VERY MILD drug use. Sorry if this offends you at all but I believe that it makes sense. At least in my mind it does. **_

_**Um wow. Thanks for all the hits! I still can't believe that people want to read this, but I won't lie and say that I'm not thankful! I am so thankful for all of you guys, you don't even know. **_

_**My tumblr: eamichael (dot) tumblr (dot) com**_

_**So I would love to know if you guys would want to see the last chapter (chapter 5) in Blaine's point of view. Like what he did after he left the party to the night before school started. Please let me know what you think!**_

_**Please review it would make for a very happy writer and may make me write faster. Just letting you know…**_

_**E.A. Michael**_

Kurt woke up to Katy Perry's Teenage Dream playing on his iPod that was plugged into his alarm clock. He groaned and rolled over to press the snooze button, but ended up hitting his hand on the corner of his nightstand. His eyes opened and began to water at the pain as he clutched his hand too his chest. So it was going to be one of those days. He sighed as he sat up in bed, trying to remember why he was waking up so early. That was when it hit him; he had to go back to school today. It was going to be his last ever spring semester in high school.

He stood and stretched, heading up to his bathroom to begin the long process of getting ready for what was sure to be a very long day. He had stopped calling Blaine within the last week, after much convincing from Mercedes and Rachel, but he knew that he would have to face his ex-boyfriend today in school. They had history and English together, as well as Glee club. He ran his face under the water, running his hand through his hair, before climbing out of the shower and grabbing a towel. He quickly dried off and began his hair and moisturizing routine.

As he walked into his closet his mind was still on his ex-boyfriend. He barely paid any attention to what he picked out to wear, something that he would have never done before a week and half ago. He normally spent around a half hour deciding what his whole outfit would look like, including shoes and accessories.

Kurt walked downstairs, grabbing an apple on his way out the door, and yelled to his father and stepmother that he was leaving. He crawled into his Navigator, plugging his iPod in and putting it on shuffle. He hit his head on the steering wheel when Raise Your Glass came on, and hastily changed the song. He screamed out loud when Soul Sister came on next, and quickly pulled the iPod out of the cord that connected it to the speakers. Apparently the whole world was against him today, even his music which rarely happened.

He drove the rest of the three miles to school in complete silence, thinking unwillingly about the handsome curly haired boy that had been plaguing his mind for a week, pulling into his normal spot. He walked into the school with his head down, and his feet took him to his locker. As if he was on autopilot, his fingers opened his locker, pulled out the books he needed, and closed the door, before his feet took him to his first class, A.P. English 12.

Kurt walked in refusing to look up as he heard whispers all around him. This was the first time all year that Kurt had walked into the class alone, without Blaine by his side. He sat in his assigned chair, which was unfortunately next to Blaine's, and pulled out his book and notebook for the class, still refusing to look up. He heard giggling from next to him, on the side which Blaine sat, and he couldn't help but look up. He saw the curly haired boy's profile, a huge smile on his face and sunglasses perched on his nose. Kurt raised one eyebrow at the laughing boy, wondering why Blaine was wearing sunglasses inside, but shrugged it off. He didn't have any reason to care about what the boy did anymore after what had happened.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the giggling boy looking at his phone before laughing harder. The teacher called the class to order and began to teach the lesson, but Kurt couldn't ignore the random laughs that were coming out of Blaine's mouth throughout the lesson. Every once in a while, Kurt would risk a glance at the handsome boy sitting next to him who was sometimes laughing and other times just gazing off into space. The tension for Kurt was building. He was so tempted to just reach out and grab Blaine's hand and hold it like normal. He wanted that connection back, the connection in which Blaine would just know that Kurt would want some sort of physical contact, and the older boy would make sure that that contact would happen.

The bell rang and Kurt jumped out of his seat and practically ran to the door and down the hallway. He sighed, relieved that he wouldn't have to see Blaine until the last period of the day, and after school for Glee. He walked through the rest of the day silently. He barely talked to anyone, only speaking in class if he was forced. Even during lunch he was silent. This day was going worse than he though. Mercedes was chatting away in his ear, obviously trying to make him forget that just across the cafeteria, directly in his line of sight, was his ex-boyfriend.

For the rest of the day Kurt was able to avoid seeing Jared. He did see him walking down the hall between fifth and sixth period, but Kurt quickly turned the other way, even though it would take him twice as long to get to his class. He didn't know what he would do if he actually came face to face with the boy that ruined the best thing in his life. He wasn't sure if he would punch him so break down crying, again.

At the end of the day, Kurt walked into his History class with his eyes looking down. He crashed into someone's desk and muttered out an apology, before stiffening as he heard a very familiar laugh. He looked up and saw Blaine looking at him, practically rolling on the ground with laughter. _"What has gotten into that boy"_ Kurt thought as he walked back to his seat in the back of the classroom. Kurt realized that Blaine still had his sunglasses on, and there was something off about his scent. Kurt was so obsessed with the way Blaine smelled, it was so _Blaine_. There was always a hint of cinnamon, fresh laundry detergent, and something so distinctly Blaine. Kurt loved breathing in his scent whenever they were together, but when he passed by the boy he smelled something foreign to him.

Throughout the class, Kurt thought about what it could be. He thought the scent was familiar to him, but he couldn't place it. When the bell rang, Kurt was shocked. Unlike the rest of his classes that day, History seemed to fly by. He stood up and walked slowly to the choir room. For the first time he was actually dreading going to Glee Club. He walked through the door and heard Mercedes calling him over.

"Hey hon, how are you holding up?" Kurt looked at the girl and sighed. He shrugged and looked over at the short boy who was sitting across the room with his sunglasses still on.

"Do you know what is wrong with him?" Kurt asked and Mercedes just shrugged.

"No. Why do you think something is wrong with him?" She was curious. "Wait why do you even care? I thought you said you weren't going to care about what he did anymore?" Mercedes glared at the pale boy. She thought that she had convinced him that Blaine wasn't worth any of his time.

Kurt looked at her, "Mercedes you know I can't just forget about him. We were together for nine months. That is a long time to be with just one person. I love him." The girl shrugged and motioned for the boy to continue. "And he has just been acting off. I mean he has been wearing his sunglasses all day, and he has been laughing. It is just not normal" Kurt didn't want to say it but he was somewhat disappointed that Blaine wasn't more depressed over this break up. With how torn up Kurt had been for the past week and a half, he was hoping that Blaine was at least a little miserable.

Mercedes looked at the dark haired boy, studying him. She thought he seemed a little zoned out, but nothing else really stood out to her. She turned to the pale boy and gave him a look clearly stating that she didn't notice anything different.

Mr. Schue walked into the choir room and looked around. A shocked look appeared on his face when he realized that Kurt and Blaine were sitting on opposite sides of the choir room. He shrugged it off, but noticed that Blaine was wearing sunglasses. He sighed, "Blaine. You know the rules. Sunglasses off please."

Blaine looked like he was shocked when he realized that Mr. Schue was talking to him. He slowly lowered his sunglasses, looking at them and laughing again.

"_Something is really wrong with that boy"_ Kurt thought to himself, looking around the room to see if anyone else noticed something wrong with the tan boy. Most people in the room looked confused, excluding Santana and Puck. They were both smirking at the boy, Puck looking like he was tempted to reach out and fist pound the short boy.

That is when a memory came racing back to him. He was at Puck's house last spring, right after he had transferred back to McKinley. The thin boy was dragged their by Finn since he was apparently moping about Blaine being so far away. He, Finn, Puck and Mike were sitting in Puck's room while the three other boys were passing around a large glass tube with a bowl on the bottom, which Kurt later learned was a bong. He was shocked when he realized that the three athletes smoked marijuana of all things, but in Puck's words "being a superstar is stressful. This helps us focus on the game and keeps us relaxed". Kurt remembered the smell filling the room around him and felt himself zoning out from the second hand high. The boys around him kept laughing at the most ridiculous things, things that a sane person would never find so amusing.

So Blaine was… _high_? Kurt looked at his ex-boyfriend shocked. He would have never guessed that Blaine would be the one who would use illegal drugs. He always seemed so straight-edge. He was such the model student when he was at Dalton, or so Kurt had thought. How much about his ex-boyfriend did he really know? Had he ever used drugs before? Questions flew through Kurt's mind.

He really looked at the boy and saw that his pupils were dilated and that the rest of his eyes were bloodshot. _"Well that would explain the sunglasses"_ Kurt mused. The rest of the meeting went by quickly, Kurt watching Blaine practically the entire time, his body jumping every time the other boy would let out a giggle. After Mr. Schue dismissed the club, Kurt followed Blaine to his locker quietly, watching as the older boy grabbed his sunglasses and slammed them back onto his face. Kurt knew that people who were on drugs were prone to mood swings, but he didn't realize that one could go from laughing to anger in a few seconds.

"Blaine what…" Kurt flinched as the older boy turned around and glared, we as much as he could glare, at his ex. "Are you okay?" Kurt stepped towards the other boy, trying to feign confidence. He wanted to just get on the ground and grovel, pleading and saying sorry to the curly haired boy. He wanted to grab Blaine into his arms and kiss him senseless.

"Kurt. Why the fuck would I be okay?" Blaine hissed at the suddenly paler boy. He was shocked at the aggressiveness in which Blaine spoke. The older boy slammed his locker, spinning around on one foot, wobbling slightly as he attempted to storm off. In actuality he froze for a moment when he felt Kurt's hand on his shoulder. He turned his head, looking at the familiar hand. To anyone who had never seen a person high, it would seem that he was in deep thought, but Kurt knew better. He knew that Blaine was not mentally there at the moment so he lifted his hand and brought it back down to Blaine's cheek. Blaine snapped out of whatever trance he was in and forcefully pulled the tall boy's hand away from his body. They both felt the electricity that ran through their hands when they made contact, but neither one mentioned it.

"Stay the hell away from me. Go back to your little plaything" Blaine growled as he walked away, this time actually getting though the door. Kurt watched him walk through the front door of the school, wanting to yell out that Jared wasn't his plaything. That he hadn't spoken to the blonde boy since the night of the party.

He sighed at he watched Blaine through the windows of the school, before slowly heading out to his car. He didn't even bother with his iPod this time, knowing that it would end up betraying him. He pulled into his driveway, got out of the car, and slammed the door, something he would have never done if he was in a rational mindset. He stomped into the house and up the stairs into his bedroom. He let out the silent tears that had been threatening to spill since English class.

He tried to think of what would drive Blaine to use drugs. It couldn't be that they had broken up, could it? Blaine broke up with Kurt not the other way around. Kurt felt himself getting more and more frustrated. Blaine wasn't allowed to be angry. He initiated the break up. He chose to end things with Kurt. He was the one who jumped to conclusions, the one who didn't want to listen as his boyfriend explained the situation.

"No, Blaine doesn't have any reason to be mad at me" Kurt whispered into the empty room. Maybe it was something at home. Maybe it was his dad. Kurt knew that Blaine and his father had difficulties at home, but he never though it would drive him to drug use.

Kurt felt himself falling asleep, the last thought running through his head centered around the attractive short boy that Kurt knew he was still in love with.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**_

_**Warning: This chapter deals with death and self-harm. I do not support self-mutilation but it was necessary for the story and characters. **_

_**I am so sorry that I didn't update sooner. I had to deal with a lot this past week. Sorry Sorry Sorry. You can all yell at me as much as you want.**_

_**My tumblr: eamichael (dot) tumblr (dot) com**_

_**Thank you guys so much for all the hits and alerts. It makes me so happy. Just wow. I can't even say how much I appreciate it.**_

_**Reviews equal oxygen…**_

_**E.A. Michael**_

It had been a week since school had started spring semester and the Glee club had had it with Kurt and Blaine. They were bringing the entire class down, what with Kurt's moping and Blaine random laughing and mood swings. They had almost unanimously, the only exception being Puck, decided that high Blaine's mood swings were worse than Quinn's all of Sophomore year.

Throughout Glee club that day Santana passed a note around to everyone except the ex-lovers who were so lost in their own minds that they didn't notice anyway, saying that there was going to be a meeting after class. Once Kurt had stormed out of the room stomping his feet and Blaine slowly slinked towards his car, Santana turned to the rest of the members.

"Okay guys. We really need to do something to get the fairies back together" She looked at each student in the eye, "They are really getting me down and I am not okay with that." She crossed her arms and smirked when the rest of the class seemed to agree with her, some mumbling their agreements and some just nodding. There was one person she noticed that didn't seem to be doing anything but scowling.

"Puckerman you have a problem with getting the two dolphins back together?" She walked towards him pushing a finger up against his chest. He shrugged. By now they all had a pretty good idea of what had happened New Year's eve, but none of them could get the entire story out of either boy. All they knew is that Kurt got drunk, did something that Blaine considered to be cheating, and the shorter boy stormed out, practically destroying Wes's house in the process.

From what they could tell the Dalton boy's knew even less than they did since they were rarely around the two boys involved. They didn't really know what happened at the party since they were all either too drunk or too busy with 'other things' to notice much of the drama going on. They only started paying attention once the yelling started.

"It's just" Puck sighed, "Do you really think them getting back together is such a good idea? I mean if Blaine was willing to leave Kurt so easily, do you think that preppy boy is best for Hummel? Who is to say that he won't do it again?"

"You only want them to keep fighting so that you can keep selling to Blaine. I happen to know you make a good hundred bucks a week off that kid Puckerman" Santana huffed at him. She was shocked when Puck glared at her and she began backing away, seeing that Puck was heading towards her.

"Listen here Satan" He hissed adopting Kurt's nickname for the Latina girl, "You didn't see him the next morning, I did. You didn't see how torn up he was. I'm not sure if Blaine is best for my boy. So sorry I don't support them getting back together. I think that peppy ass punk will just hurt Kurt again." The rest of the Glee club looked at Puck with wide eyes. They were shocked that the boy who had spent the first year and a half of high school picking on Kurt would stand up for said boy. They had never seen Puck speak so passionately about something.

"I say that we go see the person who is the only other common factor in this story. Jared" Puck cracked his knuckles, "We should see if he knows anything. Maybe we can find out how to make our boy Kurt happier or something." He looked around and saw his friends nodding in agreement

The next morning before classes started, Jared was standing at his locker, pulling out the books he would need for that day, when his locker suddenly slammed, a large fist resting on it. He turned around and saw a tall muscular boy looking down at him menacingly. He thought that Kurt had once told him this boy's name as Puck but he wasn't sure.

"Pellman right?" Puck narrowed his eyes at the blonde boy. The shorter boy nodded shakily and attempted to back up but ran into the lockers before he could get very far.

"Okay. You are coming with me" Puck grabbed Jared by his arm and dragged him into an empty classroom where the rest of the glee club, excluding Blaine and Kurt of course, were waiting.

"Alright man. What did you do to my boy Kurt?" Puck slammed the door and locked it so they wouldn't be disturbed and turned to the shaking boy. "Why the fuck is he acting like this? I mean we know that he and Blaine broke up but why? We know it's your fault but what the hell did you do?" Jared back up from the frightening boy but ran into an equal frightening Latina girl.

"Well Pellman? Explain yourself!" She yelled looking up at him. He felt the rest of the students closing in on him and felt himself getting anxious.

"He fucking deserved it alright?" Jared yelled startling the other people in the room. "He is a fucking terrible person, and deserved all the pain that he is feeling!" The others looked at him shocked. Why did he think that Kurt deserved to be hurt? They thought that Kurt had been acting kindly to this boy, ever since he transferred; they had only seen Kurt helping the boy.

"What did Kurt do to make you think he deserved to be hurt?" Finn spoke up from the back of the group.

Jared shook his head furiously, "Not him, he was just in the way. Anderson. Anderson is the one who deserved to be hurt. He is the one who is a terrible person" Jared pushed himself through the group, opened the door and ran out the room. There was no way he was going to break down in front of these people. He hadn't spoken about _him_, about Anthony, to anyone except his parents, and he hadn't seen them in a few months. When they did see each other they would avoid talking about Anthony unless it was absolutely necessary.

Jared walked quickly into a bathroom and locked himself in a stall. His body was shaking as he sat on one of the toilets, after closing the lid. He felt tears trickling down his face as he allowed himself to think back to that night for the first time in over a year.

_It was the beginning of June. Jared had just gotten home from Eagelbrook School, his all boy's boarding school in Massachusetts. He was excited to see his older brother. They rarely got to see each other since he was boarding is Massachusetts while Anthony was boarding in Ohio, some stupid school called Dalton. He was really curious to hear about his brother's boyfriend as well. Over the phone Anthony had seemed so excited and was acting like a completely new guy. Jared thought that this Blaine boy must be a great influence on his older brother. He had never seen him so happy. _

_Sure Jared had 'met' his brother's boyfriend over the computer since Anthony and Jared would skype every week, but he wanted to hear what his brother's boyfriend was really like. He was only able to talk to Blaine every once in a while and he thought that he was good guy. He was really liking what Blaine was doing for his older brother, but he wanted to hear more._

_To say Jared was shocked when he walked into the house and saw Jared on the couch, curled up in a little ball pale and depressed was an understatement. He didn't know how the boy that he had talked to on the phone only a week prior could be the same boy he was seeing now. _

"_Anthony. What is wrong? What it is?" Jared ran over to the couch and kneeled down, looking at his older brother's face. His blue eyes were brimming with tears resting on top of huge purple bags. He had never seen his brother look so bad and he was worried. Who did this to him? _

"_Blaine" Anthony sniffled, "He said we were done." Tears ran down his face silently as Jared gestured for him to continue. "He wouldn't let me explain. I didn't… I didn't know that it would hurt him." He let out a loud sob. "It was just one night… I thought he would let me explain." Jared had never seen his brother acting like this. He was always the strong one. The one that Jared would run to when he had a problem. Anthony was the first one that Jared came out to. The younger boy was worried that his older brother would just think that he was copying him, since Anthony had come out to their parents a few months earlier. _

"_I didn't mean to sleep with Kyle. It just happened" Anthony was crying loudly and Jared could barely make out the words he was saying. "I think Kyle did something to me. I wasn't myself when it happened… Blaine wouldn't let me explain." He looked into his younger brother's green eyes, "He just walked off. He told me he loved me last week." Jared just reached out and hugged his role model._

"_Anthony. Don't worry. We will get through this. Blaine" Jared sighed pulling back and taking his brother's hands in his, "He isn't worth it Anthony. He hurt you, you deserve so much better." _

_The next week was one of the worse of Jared's life. His entire vacation taking care of Anthony, making sure he got out of bed and would eat. One night, a week after he came home, his family was sitting around the dinner table. Anthony excused himself from the table, claiming that he had to use the restroom. Jared offered to go with him, but the look Anthony had sent him made him sink back into his seat. _

_After a half an hour Jared began to worry. Anthony had not returned to dinner. He excused himself and headed up the stairs trying to calm himself down, but there was a terrible feeling in the pit of his stomach. _

"_No he probably just went back to bed. Stop thinking that something bad happened Jared" Jared said out loud to himself. He pushed open his brother's bedroom door and saw that it was empty. His eyebrows furrowed as he walked over towards the closed bathroom door that was connected to his brother's room. He cautiously opened the door and saw red._

_There was blood covering every surface he could see. He saw his brother's pale figure lying amidst all the blood. He reached out, tempted to touch the body to see if what he believed to be true was actually the truth, but he knew that his brother was gone._

_His brother was __**dead**__. _

_He sunk to the ground tears slipping out. His parents came running up the stairs after hearing his son scream. Mrs. Pellman screamed loudly when she saw her older son's body and turned into her husband's body, sobbing loudly. Mr. Pellman held onto his wife as he just stared down as both of his sons. His older son lying in blood, his younger crying into his hands on the ground. _

_The next week was a blur to Jared. He remembered the ambulance coming and taking Anthony's body away. He remembered going to the Church and listening to people talk about his brother, about how he was such a good boy, about how the world wouldn't be the same without him. He remembered walking through the graveyard and watching as they lowered the brown casket into the ground. He would always remember the shiny gravestone. The words that rested on the marble permanently engraved in his mind._

_Anthony James Pellman_

_October 19__th__ 1992 – June 17__th__ 2010_

"_Nothing can bring you peace but yourself."_

_When Jared saw that quote he knew what he had to do. He had to bring peace to himself. He had to get revenge on the boy that drove his brother to kill himself. Blaine Anderson. _

_A/N: So there we go. We know why Jared did what he did. Sorry no Klaine action in this chapter. Next one hopefully._

_Please review!_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the 50 history books my two college history books have assigned me.**_

_**Warning: This chapter deals with death and self-harm. I do not support self-mutilation but it was necessary for the story and characters. It also mentions some drug use.**_

_**I am so sorry that I didn't update sooner. School just started, I'm in my second year at University so it is very intense. I do write in between classes though. I will try to update as soon as I can!**_

_**My tumblr: eamichael (dot) tumblr (dot) com**_

_**You guys are amazing! I love you all. I can't believe how many alerts and everything I have gotten. Every time I read a review a huge smile spreads across my face. Thanks so much for reading!**_

_**Reviews equal oxygen…**_

_**E.A. Michael**_

A week later Jared was finally confronted by Puck and Santana while getting his books out of his locker. He had spent the entire week ducking through hallways, avoiding the group of people that had cornered him last week. He thought that he was finally safe, that they had forgotten about him but obviously not.

"Okay pretty boy. Why did you run out last week?" Santana said dragging Jared into the choir room, Puck following menacingly behind them and closing the door loudly. Jared was visibly shaking with fear as the Latina and muscled boy starred down at him.

"I can't" the blonde boy stuttered. "I can't tell anyone." Santana looked at the boy and saw weakness and sadness filling his eyes. She kneeled down so she was at eye level with the sitting boy.

"Is there anyone you can tell? Anyone you feel comfortable talking to about all of this?" She asked him gently, her entire demeanor changing. Puck looked at her shocked at the sudden change into a girl her rarely saw. Jared looked down at his feet, twisting his hands around each other. He mumbled something but neither Santana or Puck were able to decipher it.

"What was that sweetie?" Santana asked gently taking the young boy's hands in her own.

"I said Kurt" Jared mumbled out only slightly louder than before. Santana looked at him shocked but nodded.

"I guess we will just have to get Kurt to talk to you won't we?" Jared nodded helplessly and Santana wrapped her arms around the crying young boy. She looked over his shoulder at Puck's confused face mouthing for him to go find Kurt and bring him here. Puck nodded and headed out the choir room door. He bumped into a tall boy when he was closing the door.

"Finn come with me" Puck grabbed the taller boy's arm and dragged him towards the senior hallway.

"Puck what are we doing? Where are we going?" Finn asked trailing after his best friend with a very confused look on his face.

"We are going to go find your stepbrother Hudson. We need to get him into the choir room." They walked into the senior hallway and saw Kurt staring sadly at his locker door. The pale boy hadn't had the heart to tear down his courage collage even though he and Blaine had broken up.

"Hummel! We need to talk to you!" Puck yelled making Kurt jump and slam his locker door quickly.

"I would rather not talk to you Noah." He looked and saw his stepbrother "Or you Finn. Please just leave me alone." He turned to walk away but was abruptly stopped when Puck stood in front of him.

"Hummel you really need to stop being a level one asshole" Puck crossed his arms across his chest. Kurt sighed loudly, raising one of his eyebrows.

"Then how can I help you Noah?" Kurt spoke harshly letting out a loud sigh.

"Kurt please just go listen to Jared. You are the only one who he will talk to. We need to know why he did what he did. To you know… you and Blaine" Kurt visibly froze when his ex's name was mentioned. "Hummel. He is breaking down in the choir room and he is asking for you. Just please go listen to him for a second. Please?" Puck looked down at the shorter boy, hoping to see him waver just a little bit.

Kurt starred into Puck's eyes, looking for any sign of deception. Not finding any he nodded slowly. "I am only giving him five minutes." Puck nodded quickly and led Kurt to the choir room. They walked into the room and saw Santana hugging Jared who looked like a five year old in their mother's grasp. She looked up when the door opened and slowly let go of the junior and stood up. She clapped Kurt's shoulder as she passed him, leading the other boys out of the room and closing the door behind them.

"Okay Jared you have five minutes. Why did you do what you did?" Kurt said, sitting across from Jared. Jared sighed, looking up with red, puffy eyes.

"Did Blaine ever tell you about his last boyfriend?" Kurt looked at the other boy shocked. Blaine never mentioned that he ever had a boyfriend before Kurt. He shook his head no so Jared continued.

"His name was Anthony. They started dating Blaine's sophomore year of high school, Anthony's senior year. They dated for seven months. They were in love." Kurt was about to ask how on earth Jared knew all of this. He knew that they didn't have any classes together and had never seen them talking. Jared seemed to read Kurt's mind however and answered the question. "Anthony was my brother. I had never seen him so happy. I skyped with him constantly and when he was there with Blaine, he just… he was always smiling. It was great until a party one night. My brother got drunk and wasn't thinking clearly. He thought that someone put something in his drink because he didn't remember much that night. He ended up sleeping with another senior, Paul." Jared looked at Kurt and saw him trying to process what he was being told.

"Well Blaine found out from two of his friends. David and Wes I believe. They saw Paul and Anthony together and Blaine did not take being cheated on well. He broke up with Anthony the next day. The day before they went home for the summer. I got back to the house a week later and Anthony looked terrible. I couldn't believe it. He told me what had happened, all of it. He was broken. He wouldn't eat, he wouldn't get out of bed unless I forced him." Jared had never said the next part out loud and was terrified to tell Kurt about it.

"About a week after I got home from school we were having a family dinner and Anthony excused himself to use the restroom. He didn't return for about a half an hour so I went to go check on him. I thought that maybe he just went back to sleep, but something in my gut told me differently. I walked into his room and he wasn't there so I went into his bathroom. He was there alright… or at least what was left of him." Jared looked at Kurt with huge, wet eyes.

"My brother killed himself. He took three-quarters of a bottle of aspirin and sliced his wrist and thighs up. We still don't know what killed him first. The drugs or the blood loss. There was so much blood." Jared shuttered at the memory. Kurt looked at the younger boy in shock. He couldn't imagine going through what Jared had seemed to go through.

"I am so sorry Jared. I can't imagine." He reached and held Jared's hands, "I can't imagine what that was like…" Kurt had never heard of someone committing suicide but something about the story was bothering him.

"You said you skyped with your brother all the time. And Blaine was there some of the times?" Jared nodded confirming what Kurt had asked. "Well why didn't he recognize you when you came here?" Jared had been expecting this. He pulled out his wallet and showed a photo of two brunette boys's smiling and laughing at the camera, to Kurt.

"This is Anthony and me. I dyed my hair before coming here so that Blaine wouldn't know who I was. We only ever talked for a few minutes at a time and the connection in my dorm was terrible so the video was always blurry. I don't think that Blaine wanted to think about Anthony, I know my parents informed him of what happened. I don't think Blaine _wanted_ to make the connection, so he was glad to ignore the similarities I have to Anthony." He sighed and looked at Kurt's face, trying to read his reactions. Kurt stood up abruptly.

"Wait where are you going?" Jared asked standing up as well.

"I need to speak to Blaine. I need to get his side of the story" Kurt turned around towards the door before stopping. He turned around and gave Jared a quick hug, "thank you for telling me this. Thank you for trusting me with this. It means so much. I will find you later okay?" Jared nodded against Kurt's neck and the pale boy pulled away. He patted Jared's back before turning and heading out the door seemingly calm but inside he was boiling. He was so angry that Blaine didn't tell him any of this himself.

Kurt stormed out of the hallway, ignoring Jared's pleads for him to stay. He was on a mission. He had to find Blaine, he had to confront him about this Anthony guy. He walked out the front doors of the school and saw Blaine heading over towards the dumpsters, the same ones that Kurt had been getting tossed into since freshman year. His eye's narrowed as he saw Blaine take a little bag full of green something and a glass pipe. He ran over to his ex-boyfriend who seemed to be oblivious to the other person present.

"Why didn't you tell me about your ex Blaine?" Blaine ignored him and kept walking towards the back of the dumpsters. "Blaine Christopher Anderson don't you dare walk away from me!" Kurt's voice grew louder as he got closer to the shorter boy.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me about Anthony?" Blaine looked at Kurt, a confused look covering his face.

Blaine visibly paled, "I don't know what you are talking about Kurt" he whispered looking down at his hands and the items he was holding in them.

"I know about Anthony Blaine. I know what he did to you and what he" Kurt gulped, "what he did to himself in the end. If you had told me I would have… I don't know been a better boyfriend? You know, tried to avoid being around other guys, if you had only let me know why you were so sensitive about it. How was I supposed to know that this would hurt you so much? Something that I didn't even do? I get why it hurt you now that I know about what happened with him," Kurt's hands flailed in the air helplessly, "but how was I supposed to know that me hanging around Jared would open up past wounds? I thought you were overreacting, maybe just being the standard jealous boyfriend." Blaine looked away, back towards the area he was heading towards when Kurt found him. He took a step away from Kurt, but froze when he heard Kurt beginning to screech.

"Damn it Blaine! I thought we were supposed to be honest with each other! You know all about my past, but I know net to nothing about yours. First the drugs and now this. I mean what the fuck Blaine. You do drugs? Since when? We dated nine months Blaine. Nine fucking months and you couldn't tell me about having a drug problem?" Blaine quickly interrupted Kurt's rant.

"I do not have a drug problem Hummel!" Blaine screamed even though at this point they were standing right in front of each other.

"You are coming to school high off your ass Blaine! That would imply that you have a drug problem!" Kurt yelled back just as loudly. "I could have helped you if you had told me. I could have helped you get off the drugs." The pale boy sighed loudly "I could still help you Blaine. Let me help you" Kurt's voice changed to a whisper as he looked Blaine in the eyes. He took a step forward and visibly flinched when Baine backed away from him. For the first time in weeks he really looked at the curly haired boy. His eyes were bloodshot behind his glasses, which he rarely ever wore. His face was covered in scruff, his hair a curly mess. His clothes were rumpled, his shirt hanging off his body, his pants practically falling off his hips.

Blaine looked at Kurt with a confused look on his face. "How do you know about _him_ anyway Kurt? No one here knows about him and my – our friends at Dalton promised they wouldn't say anything…" His face transformed to one of fury. "I am going to _kill_ David and Wes!" Blaine screamed, his hands clenching into fists. He started to turn towards the school but was stopped when Kurt placed his hand on the shorter boy's shoulder. He seemed to relax at the touch for a moment before shoving Kurt's hand of him.

"Don't Blaine. They didn't say anything. It was Jared" Kurt watched as Blaine's face changed once again to confusing. Kurt sighed before answering the unspoken questions. "He was – is Anthony's brother" he whispered looking down at his feet too afraid to look Blaine in the eye as he let out that very important piece of information. Blaine was a little slow on the uptake (" A side effect of the drugs obviously" Kurt thought to himself) but once what Kurt had told him had finally sunk in, the hazel eyed boy turned towards the school and started storming away.

Kurt's stomach sank as he watched Blaine walk away before he realized what he was going to do. The pale boy chased after his ex, yelling his name and telling him to stop.

Blaine found Jared in the junior hallway by his locker pulling out his books. He ran over and pushed the blonde boy hard, holding him pressed into the lockers.

"Why didn't you say anything?' Blaine hissed, his arm pressed against Jared's neck. Jared's eyes widened and darted around, looking for someone to help him. Unfortunately most of the students were either in class or in the cafeteria or outside for the lunch period. He let out a sigh of relief as he heard footsteps running towards them. Kurt skidded into to Jared's line of vision, but Blaine seemed oblivious to the rest of the world.

"Blaine! What are you doing out him down" Kurt was reminded of how Karofsky would hold him against the lockers and felt his stomach twisting as he looked at the boy he loved seemingly turning into a bully. Kurt continued to walk speedily towards them. He placed his hand on Blaine's shoulder trying to pull the shorter boy's arm away from Jared's neck. Blaine whipped his head around and looked behind him to see Kurt looking at him caringly and seemed to be shocked back to the real world. He turned his head slowly back to the boy whimpering against eh locker. He quickly dropped his arm and Jared crumpled to the ground gasping for breath. Kurt and Blaine looked at each other having a silent conversation with each other, having many months to perfect this skill.

"It's your fault he is dead! You killed him!" Kurt and Blaine jumped out of their trance when Jared's yell interrupted them.

"Jared" Kurt spoke with warning in his voice. He didn't want to see Blaine act so terrifying again and he knew if he was pushed too far he might break again. Jared shook his head and stood up pressing his index finger into Blaine's chest.

"You broke him, you made him want you die. You practically told Anthony to kill himself! You didn't fucking care about him or his life even though you claimed to love him. You told him you fucking loved him then broke up with him and told him to kill himself!" By this time the classroom doors around them had opened, both students and teachers looking at the trio standing in the hallway. Kurt watched Blaine carefully, just waiting to pull him off the younger boy.

"I know" Blaine spoke so quietly even Kurt had to strain to hear him. He raised his eyebrows at this. Blaine looking so pathetic was not what he was planning on happening.

"I know it's my fault and I have to live with the guild every fucking day alright?" Blaine's voice grew louder are he got towards the end of his sentence.

"Then just kill youself" Jared screamed at the boy. Kurt let a shocked "Jared" leave his lips as he looked at the blonde boy in disbelief.

"You feel guilty for what you made Anthony do. I knew it! I thought having Kurt cheat on you as well would force you to the point of no return. Make you finally off yourself!" Jared took a deep breath before continuing to speak, the other two boys too shocked to say anything. "Kurt's too much of a prude to let me do any more than kiss him, and even that was hard, but I thought it would fucking be enough! Why aren't you dead yet!" Jared had streams of tears falling down his face when he finished his little rant. Kurt whipped around facing the crying boy.

"Wait you made me and Blaine break up on purpose? That was your goal? The whole fucking time? You didn't even like me? You _USED_ me?" Kurt slid over to Jared, gripping the top of his arm tightly.

"Wait you didn't cheat on me? You didn't' sleep with him?" Blaine whispered looking at the back of Kurt's head.

Kurt turned his head around his body, still gripping onto Jared's arm. "Of course not Blaine. I tried to explain that but you refused to listen to me!" Kurt said harshly before turning back to Jared. Jared looked into Kurt's eyes viciously.

"You were just a pawn Kurt. I needed you to hurt Blaine. It's what he deserves. I was just helping Karma move faster. It was going to happen anyway. He was going to break your heart anyway. I just sped up the process." He ripped his arm away from Kurt's grasp. He turned away and began walking away from the two boys. He turned back and glared before walking out the doors. Kurt turned the opposite direction and headed out the other door and Blaine quickly followed.

"Kurt. Wait up!" Kurt was walking towards his car, obviously planning on leaving the school for the day. Kurt turned and backed against his car. Blaine stepped towards his ex-boyfriend.

"So you really didn't cheat on me?" Blaine whispered looking Kurt in the eyes. His eyes were wide and hopeful. Kurt shook his head looking fiercely down at Blaine, stepping towards him.

"Blaine I would never cheat on you. I could never cheat on you!" Kurt took Blaine's hands in his own. They looked each other deeply in the eyes, something feeling like a magnet pulling them together. Their lips met in a very tender kiss, love and regret pushing through the kiss. Their lips moved together in perfect harmony, obviously being affected by the months of practice they had. They pulled away from each other slowly, opening their eyes at the same moment. They looked at each other for a long moment before Blaine ripped his hands away from Kurt's hastily, his mouth gaping.

Blaine turned quickly and ran away quickly towards his car ignoring Kurt calling his name after him.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the 50 history books my two college history books have assigned me.**_

_**I am so sorry that I didn't update sooner. School just started, I'm in my second year at University so it is very intense. I do write in between classes though. I will try to update as soon as I can! School is kicking my ass, so much reading, but I will try to update around ever 10 days.**_

_**My tumblr: eamichael (dot) tumblr (dot) com**_

_**I have a notebook full of info for each character so if you have any questions or want to know something about them the best way to reach me is either leave a review or write on my tumblr!**_

_**You guys are amazing! I love you all. Like you don't even know. The reviews I have gotten are amazing and every time I read a review a huge smile spreads across my face. Thanks so much for reading you guys are amazing!**_

_**Yeah it is really short I'm sorry, but this is a very important chapter. It sets up the rest of everything.**_

_**Reviews equal oxygen…**_

_**E.A. Michael**_

"Blaine please call me back. We really need to talk about what happened" Kurt croaked into the phone, straining his sore throat. He may not have been allowed to leave his bedroom (Carole's orders) but he sure as hell wasn't going to give up on trying to get Blaine to talk to him.

After the interesting event that occurred yesterday, Kurt was more determined than ever to get the older boy to talk to him. When Blaine ran away, Kurt was still in shock. He stood by his car for hours, only driving home when the school day ended and Finn found him after football practice. He really freaked his stepbrother out since he was apparently crying and starring at the place where he had last seen Blaine. Finn was worried that Kurt was going to go back to how he was right after the break up. He needn't worry though. Kurt had a purpose now. Now that he knew Blaine must still have some feelings for him, he was going to get him back. Kurt wasn't about to let himself fall back to that dark place without really trying to get what he wants, and Kurt Hummel always got what he wanted. He was nothing if not spoiled.

Apparently standing in the snow with a wet face would result in one of the worst cold Kurt had ever had. He couldn't breathe and his throat was killing him. Carole insisted that he stay home and in bed, drink tea and eat soup so he could recover quickly. He would only be missing Friday classes anyway so he didn't put up too much of a fight. His only real regret was that he wouldn't be able to confront Blaine in person until Monday at school.

Until then Kurt was planning on blowing up the other boy's phone with his endless stream of voicemails and text messages. Kurt was glancing at his iPhone, willing it to ring, when there was a knock on the door. He looked up and croaked out a pathetic "Come in". He figured it was probably just Carole bring him yet even more soup, so he looked back down at his phone, hoping that Blaine would call him or text him back. He heard the door open and refused to look up. He knew that if he made eye contact his stepmother would try to make him talk, something he really didn't want to do, especially with her. He loved Carole, but he wasn't so comfortable with her that he was willing to spill all his secrets.

"Kurt…" The boy in question's head flew up on its own accord as he heard an all too familiar voice. There was Blaine, the boy he had been trying to reach for hours, standing awkwardly in his doorway. The boy on the bed narrowed his eyes staring at his ex's appearance. He looked like a completely different person than the one Kurt had seen yesterday. Blaine's hair was back to being gelled slightly, controlling his curls, his glasses and scruff gone. His outfit was one that Kurt would have picked out for him when they were dating. He didn't look as exhausted as he had the past few weeks, and Kurt couldn't help but smiled when he saw the worry in Blaine's eyes. Like he was afraid that Kurt would kick him out or something.

"Hey Blaine" Kurt cleared his throat and spoke weakly. Blaine looked at him, his eyes widening comically.

"Oh you really are sick. I thought Finn was just saying that" Blaine let a weak smile flutter across his features before his face turned back to the stony expression that the pale boy was so used to seeing the past few weeks.

"Why would Finn make up me being sick Blaine?" Kurt asked curiously. Didn't Blaine realize that if he wasn't sick he would be pounding on Blaine's door, stalking him around the school, trying to get him to talk to him?

"I thought that h was making it up cause you just didn't want to see me. I thought that you avoided coming to school because of me" Blaine admitted, scuffing his shoes on Kurt's carpet. Kurt rolled his eyes at the boy. He loved him but sometimes Blaine was really oblivious.

"And why wouldn't I want to see you Blaine?" Kurt coughed loudly, hoping up his finger, silently asking Blaine to wait a moment before speaking. Blaine stood there politely, looking away from the boy who looked and sounded like he was hacking up a lung. When Kurt finally finished coughing, Blaine looked up, stepping a little further into the room so that they could talk properly. He closed the door after asking Kurt silently if it would be alright. He would rather not have this conversation where it would be so easy for Caroled to walk by and see them.

"Well since I…. you know" the curly haired boy blushed brightly and began to draw patterns in the carpet. Kurt smirked slightly and raised an eyebrow.

Kurt smirked and raised an eyebrow. "No Blaine I'm afraid I don't know. What are you talking about?" He asked innocently. Blaine looked up and saw Kurt's face, narrowed his eyes and let out a small huff

"I kissed you alright. Why aren't you throwing me out right now? I kissed you and we aren't together!" He hissed, squinting his eyes to prevent the tears that were threatening to escape.

"Well we could fix that" Kurt stumbled off the bed, breaking the rules that Carole had given him, and unsteadily walked to wear Blaine was standing. "We could fix the whole not together thing" he trailed off and took one of Blaine's hands in his own. The shock he felt when Blaine ripped his hand away was apparent on the pale boy's face.

"No we can't Kurt. We can't be together right now" Blaine said while shaking his head. His eyes darted between the boy in front of him and door behind him, as if he was planning an escape route. Kurt's stomach clenched when he heard those words come out of Blaine's mouth. He couldn't believe that Blaine had really just told him that they couldn't get back together.

"But you kissed me" Kurt whispered, trying to look in Blaine's eyes and read what he was thinking.

"Yeah I did, but I shouldn't have." Blaine was avoiding looking at Kurt's face. He didn't want to see the hurt he know was apparent in his ex's eyes.

"Do you still love me?" Kurt asked quietly. Blaine's eyes flew up to the glasz ones before him. Kurt's mouth dropped open. He couldn't believe that he had really just asked that but he wasn't going to take it back. He was curious what the answer would be. Blaine had never been on to avoid a direct question.

Blaine looked at the sick boy in disbelief. "Of course I still love you Kurt! That doesn't just go away. Why would you even ask that?" He looked Kurt in the eyes for the first time in a few weeks and he saw them studying him back.

"Well I love you and you love me. So why can't we get back together?" Blaine broke the gaze and went back to staring at his feet.

"We just can't Kurt." He mumbled hoping that the younger boy would drop it.

"Why the fuck not?" Kurt broke off before coughing. Apparently yelling aggravated his throat even worse than just talking. "You better have a damn reason Blaine Anderson!" He choked out before having yet another coughing fit. Blaine waited patiently before mumbling out his answer. "What was that I didn't hear you?" Kurt asked shakily.

"I said I can't trust you" Blaine said just loud enough for Kurt to hear him. That was not what Kurt was expecting to hear come out of the other boy's mouth. He fell back on his bed, sitting in shock.

"But I… I didn't" he couldn't finish a sentence. He felt tears dripping down his face and hastily wiped them away.

"I know you didn't go out to cheat but…" the curly haired boy sighed, "you didn't push him away. I watched and you kissed him back" His throat began to tighten and tears began to fall. "You kissed him back Kurt. I don't care that you were drunk. You knew that it wasn't me you were kissing and you still kissed him!" He sighed putting his head in his hands. "I can't trust you Kurt. If we ever want to get back together" He looked up and saw Kurt's hopeful face, "Not that we will. I am not saying that we will get back together. But we need to go back to being friends. You need to gain my trust again Kurt. I can't… I can't deal with being worried constantly if you are going to cheat on me again."

Kurt looked devastated and tried to wipe his tears away as fast as they were coming. He nodded. He didn't agree with what Blaine was saying but he knew he would do anything for that boy. He looked at his finger and saw the ring that Blaine had given him for Christmas. He had refused to take it off but it looked like he needed to now. He sighed loudly, took the beautiful ring off his ring finger and pressed it into Blaine's fist.

"No Kurt… It was a gift. You should keep it" Blaine attempted to push the ring back at Kurt. Kurt shook his head and folded Blaine's fingers around the warm metal.

"No Blaine I can't. I can't keep it if we aren't together. It was a promise…" He choked on his words, "We aren't together and it wouldn't be right to wear it when I can't promise to…" He couldn't think of a proper way to say what he was thinking. "I just can't" He moved back so Blaine wouldn't be able to give it back to him.

Blaine accepted the ring and placed it in his pocket. He knew he would just be holding onto it for a while. He loved the boy sitting in front of him, even when he was sitting in his pajamas with a runny nose and his hair flopping over his forehead. His heart broke when he saw Kurt's crying face and he wanted to do nothing more than grab and hold his ex and kiss away the pain but he knew that that wouldn't be the right thing to do.

Blaine knew that they wouldn't be able to have a successful relationship if they went right back into the relationship and acted the way they used to. They had to build their relationship back up. They had to start again and hope that they could get past this.

He turned and opened the door before hastily turning back to the boy sitting on his bed. He quickly rushed over to the side of the bed and grabbed Kurt's hands.

"Just one more. Then we have to star over alright?" Kurt looked up at him confused and was met with Blaine's lips touching his. He sighed into the kiss and opened his mouth trying to deepen it as much as possible. Blaine pulled away quickly; his eyes wide and rushed back to the door. Before crossing the threshold he turned his face, not quite to Kurt, and looked at the wall.

"I'm sorry Kurt. Maybe at some point, but right now." He groaned, tightening his hand on the doorknob, "I just can't. I love you" He sighed before turning back and running out the door to his car leaving Kurt standing shocked behind him.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**_

_**Thanks to everyone who is reading and reviewing. I don't know when the next chapter will be up, hopefully around the normal time but I can't promise. You know when you feel like crap for no reason and everything you do seems to be pointless? That's been me for the past week and a half.**_

_**My tumblr: eamichael (dot) tumblr (dot) com**_

_**I have a notebook full of info for each character so if you have any questions or want to know something about them the best way to reach me is either leave a review or write on my tumblr!**_

_Review s'il vous plait_

_E.A. Michael_

To say that the next week was awkward would be an understatement. Kurt and Blaine tried to act like they had before they had gotten together, but with so much history flowing between them it was nearly impossible. At first at least it was impossible for them to act normally around each other. The entire glee club seemed glad that the boys were at least talking and they were constantly trying to ignore the tension that was apparent between the boys. Well all but Puck were happy with this development. He seemed to be frustrated although no one knew if it was because he wasn't making any more money off of Blaine's drug use or because he didn't like the fact that Kurt was back to fawning over the curly haired boy.

About halfway through the week after Blaine and Kurt had talked, their relationship started to morph back to what it used to be. They were able to talk endlessly about everything and they never seemed to run out of topics to talk about. All of their friends (sans Puck) let out a sigh of relief when life began to get back to normal. The only real difference between what was happening now and what happened daily before winter break was that Kurt and Blaine weren't holding hands everywhere and weren't giving each other shy kisses when they thought no one was watching.

Even Mr. Schue seemed to realize that the tension was down. He didn't want to know the details of what happened between the two ex-Warblers, but he knew something big happened. He was able to finally move on with his lessons, this week "feelings" and "letting someone know how you really feel". Yes it had been done before but honestly Mr. Schue was running out of ideas for his weekly assignments.

Blaine and Kurt were walking down the hallway together before school about a week and a half after the confrontation in Kurt's bedroom, talking about the newest Vogue. They stopped at Blaine's locker, not wanting this conversation to end anytime soon. Although neither would admit it out loud, they both thought that the times they talked were the best moments of their days. It brought them back to how life was before the break up.

"I'll see you in History" Kurt said giving Blaine a quick peck on the lips before turning to walk down the hallway. He froze before he could even take one step.

"Oh my God Blaine. I am so sorry. I – It was habit. I didn't mean – I'm sorry" Kurt turned around and saw the shorter boy frozen in his spot, his right hand touching his lips and his eyes gazing off into nothingness. He shook his head and looked at Kurt with warm eyes.

"It's okay Kurt. I understand. It seemed like the natural thing to do." He sighed and took one of Kurt's hands in his own. "I just – can we try to avoid that happening again? I don't think it's the best idea right now" Kurt nodded nervously.

"Yeah sure. I'll just see you later" the pale boy mumbled, turning and scurrying down the hallway. Blaine let a small smile cross his features before turning back to his locker. He knew that he should be mad that Kurt had kissed him but he couldn't bring himself to feel anything but elation. He closed his locker and headed to his Calculus class, his eyes sparkling for the first time in weeks.

They walked into Glee club later that day chatting happily, sitting next to each other for the first time in weeks so that they could continue their long chat. Mr. Schue walked in slamming his briefcase on the black piano, earning a silent glare from Brad, before turning to the class.

"Alright guys. I hope you are ready for your performances! I will be drawing a name out of this hat here" He pulled a black hat from his briefcase and a pack of note cards. He quickly jotted every member's name on the cards and placed them in the hat. "And the first person performing today will be…. Drum roll Finn" Finn cheerfully played the snare drum "Kurt!" Kurt head looked away from his conversation and up at his teacher. "Kurt have you prepared a song?"

The pale boy nodded and got up slowly. He knew he was taking a huge chance by singing the song he chose, but he knew that he had to take the chance. It was what the assignment called for and maybe he would be able to get it through Blaine's thick skull that he was really sorry. Yes, Blaine said that he forgave Kurt but Kurt knew that there was still something holding Blaine back, holding him back from being with Kurt in the way they both secretly wanted.

Kurt walked over to Brad slowly and whispered in his ear what song he wanted to sing and walked back to the center of the choir room. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes as the first notes of the song rung out.

Everyone looked at Kurt, his body shaking slightly out of fear, his eyes closed and a tear beginning to fall down his cheek. He slowly opened his eyes and began to sing. The entire club was shocked at the emotion that came out of the young boy's performance.

_Maybe I didn't treat you_

_Quite as good as I should have_

_Maybe I didn't love you_

_Quite as often as I could have_

_Little things I should have said and done_

_I just never took the time_

Kurt's eyes flew over to the hazel ones that belonged to the boy he loved. He locked eyes with Blaine and felt tears streaming down his cheeks but his voice never wavered.

_You were always on my mind_

_You were always on my mind_

He broke away from Blaine's enthralling gaze and looked at the floor. He sung the next stanza with as much emotion as he could muster. He wanted to convey the message as best as he could. He wanted Blaine to feel everything that he sung, to feel everything that Kurt was singing.

_Tell me, tell me that your sweet love hasn't died_

_Give me, give me one more chance_

_To keep you satisfied, satisfied_

He looked back at the crowd and saw his friends all looking at him, sadness showing in their eyes. He knew some of the next lyrics didn't fit their situation per say, but the message was still the same. He insisted that he changed the girl to boy though.

_Maybe I didn't hold you_

_All those lonely, lonely times_

_And I guess I never told you_

_I'm so happy that you're mine_

_I'm so happy that you're mine_

_If I make you feel second best_

_Boy, I'm sorry I was blind_

_You were always on my mind_

_You were always on my mind_

His voice began to shake at the very end. He was still trying to hold himself together but he felt his control starting to break.

_Tell me, tell me that your sweet love hasn't died_

_Give me, give me one more chance_

_To keep you satisfied, satisfied_

_Little things I should have said and done_

_I just never too the time_

_You were always on my mind_

_You were always on my mind_

_You were always on my mind_

His voice turned to a whisper at the end. He looked to Blaine and saw the older boy's face covered in tears. Blaine opened his mouth as if to say something before shaking his head, standing up and walking out of the choir room quickly. Kurt froze in his spot staring at the chair where Blaine was previously sitting, his bag still lying on the floor next to it. He felt someone push him and turned and saw Mercedes gesturing towards the door.

"Kurt go talk to him" He told him quietly and gently pushed him again. He nodded and quickly rushed out the door, heading in the direction he saw Blaine go. He hurried down the hallway and out the door, the scene reminding him of a very similar scene that happened two weeks ago. He saw Blaine standing in the exact same place as last time they had a confrontation outside the school.

"Blaine" He huffed, "Blaine I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking" Kurt ran up to Blaine and grabbed the shorter boy's shoulder. Blaine turned around and Kurt was shocked to see tears and smile on his face.

"You came after me" Blaine sounded hopeful and happy. Kurt looked at the other boy shocked. Blaine was happy that Kurt had come after him?

"I will always come after you Blaine." Kurt whispered and looked into the sparkling hazel eyes. Blaine took his hands and squeezed slightly.

"Did you really mean it though? I need to know if you really meant it" Blaine studied Kurt's glasz eyes, searching for all the answers. Kurt felt himself flush under the intensity of Blaine's eyes. He couldn't speak, only nod. He didn't break the gaze but felt himself smiling when Blaine's grin grew even larger. Kurt finally found his voice and cleared his throat.

"Of course I meant it. I meant **every** word. I am so sorry for what I did Blaine. I can't say it enough. I will tell you how sorry I am every day of my life if that is what it takes. I love you Blaine. I will always love you and I am so so sorry for what happened during New Year's Eve. If I could go back in time and redo that entire night I would. I am sor –" Kurt was interrupted when he felts Blaine's lips on his. He smiled into the kiss and kissed Blaine back as strongly as he could. Their lips moved in sync, memorizing the shape and every curve. Kurt didn't know how long they kissed but for the first time since New Year's Eve when they ended the kiss both boys were smiling.

"Why are you crying" Kurt reached down and wiped away the tears that were falling down the darker boy's cheeks. Blaine let out a wet chuckle before reaching up and giving Kurt another kiss, this one much shorter than the last.

"They are happy tears I promise. I just love you so much and it's just nice to know" He let out a shaky sigh, "that you really are sorry and that you love me" he kissed Kurt yet again, not seeming to get enough of Kurt's lips. "I know you apologized but it just, I didn't really believe that you were really sorry. I love you Kurt. I'm sorry I made us take a break" He smiled and let out a few nervous giggles and studied Kurt's face.

"I love you Blaine. I am really sorry for everything. But you were right. We needed to get back to being friends. I couldn't trust you either. I broke your heart but you broke mine as well. The fact that you dropped me so quickly hurt. It made me feel that you didn't love me. We were able to get that trust back weren't we?" Blaine nodded in agreement but let Kurt continue to speak. "Now we can get back to how things were before… everything that happened but we do need to talk." Blaine's eyes widened in fear. The words "we need to talk" are never followed by anything good.

"Wait you don't want to get back together?" Blaine backed away from Kurt, letting go of his hands. Kurt gasped and stepped towards Blaine.

"No that isn't what I'm saying Blaine" He took the Filipino boy's hands and held them close to his body. "Blaine I do want to get together but we need to talk about everything that happened after and stuff. Please Blaine?" Blaine nodded and led him to his car.

"Let's go to my house. My parents aren't home." He opened the passenger door for Kurt and quickly walked to the other side and opened the door for himself. They drove in silence to Blaine's home, not even turning on the radio. They arrived at the huge house and quickly walked inside and into Blaine's bedroom. Blaine sat on his bed and Kurt sat across from him in the desk chair, knowing that if he sat next to Blaine he wouldn't be able to stop himself from 'attacking' him.

"What do you want to know Kurt?" Blaine crossed his legs and looked at Kurt seriously. Kurt really only had one real question. The rest he knew, or knew Blaine would tell him eventually without any prodding.

"The drugs Blaine. When did it start. Why did it start?" He asked mimicking Blaine's position, crossing his legs and folding his hands in his lap. Blaine sighed and rubbed his face.

"I was 15 when I first tried pot. I was still a student at Westerville High and I was sick of the bullying. I went to a party with my older cousin when he was in town. He ran off to go find a girl and I was left alone, awkward with a drink in my hand. I smelt something weird coming from upstairs and I was worried that something was wrong. When I got up there I heard laughing, a foreign concept to me. I walked into the room and saw a group of about five guys, including my friend Josh from school. He told me to come over so I did. They were passing around a bong and when it got to me Josh told me that it helped with the pain, that it would make me numb and forget all the hurt. That is all it took and I was more than willing to try to get rid of the hurt. It did help and that was the most important thing to me." Blaine sighed and took a deep breath before continuing his story.

"Josh and I went to the Sadie Hawkins dance and we were waiting for his dad when we were attacked. After that the pot numbed the pain both physical and emotional. My parents transferred me to Dalton and it got better but I didn't see the point to stop smoking. It wasn't hurting anyone and it made me feel better. Wes and David found me before Warblers practice one day and I was high off my ass. I was surrounded by food and laughing at nothing. They took away my bong and pipe and deleted my dealer's number from my phone. I was furious but then I met Anthony. I stopped for the rest of that year." This was going to be the hardest part to talk about. Blaine still felt responsible for Anthony's death.

"Then I caught Anthony cheating, fucking another guy, and I lost it. I forced myself to not smoke at first but when Anthony's parents called and told me that Anthony had – died I couldn't not smoke. I went to Josh and found another dealer and continued to smoke for the rest of that summer. The beginning of the year started again and Wes and David found out. They forced me to stop and I had never been so happy that I did. About one and a half months later I met you, someone who had been through just as much as I had but didn't have to resorted to substances to make him feel better." Kurt nodded, telling him to continue his story.

"When I saw you kiss Jared, or Jared kiss you I just couldn't deal with that again. I tried to get my parents to let me transfer back to Dalton but after the fuss I made to convince them to let me go to McKinley they wouldn't budge. I had to deal and the only way I knew how was to smoke. It helped make life bearable, but even through the haze I continued to miss you and I was furious. I didn't know why I still cared about you and missed you after what happened. It wasn't until you screamed at me that I snapped out of it." Blaine stood up and kneeled in front of Kurt.

"I love you so much. I knew I had to stop for you, even if I wasn't planning on being with you I couldn't continue to hurt you. I was still in love with you and…" He was at a loss for words. He looked at Kurt and saw tears filling the boy's eyes once again. Kurt got off the chair and kneeled down so he was level with Blaine. He leaned over and kissed the nervous boy, his lips molding with the others.

"I love you Blaine. Thank you for telling me" Kurt kissed Blaine again before pulling back and leading them back to the bed. "Is there anything you need to ask me?" He asked holding Blaine's hands in his lap.

"Not right now. I think I'm good" Blaine leaned over and kissed Kurt deeply. Kurt pushed back leaning on Blaine, pushing him down so they were both lying down on the bed. Their lips fit together perfectly and moved together in a practiced dance. They spent the evening memorizing each other's lips, necks and chests as if they were starved for each other's taste.

_**A/N: Yay they are together! Happy Days.**_

_**Song: Always on my Mind by Elvis**_

_**Please Review!**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**_

_**I'm sorry for the wait but you get a nice long chapter. I am hoping to get the next one up sooner but with college and work who knows. **_

_**My tumblr: eamichael (dot) tumblr (dot) com**_

_Review are awesome…_

_E.A. Michael_

Kurt and Blaine walked hand in hand into the halls of McKinley the next day, blissfully unaware of the stares they were getting. Before the winter break they were never ones for public displays of affection but that day they couldn't care less. They gave each other pecks when parting for different classes, hugs and kisses when they saw each other again, and were seen wandering into a janitor's closet during the lunch period.

They walked out of the small closest giggling and headed towards the quad to meet with the rest of the New Directions. The group looked up smiling at the reunited couple.

"So you two finally pulled your head out of your ass and got back together then?" Santana smirked at them, "Maybe you put something else up that ass?" she raised her right eyebrow in a very Kurt way. Kurt blushed and looked down as his feet, digging them into the ground. The people around the table chuckled at Kurt's bashful face and Blaine's shaking head.

"N-no Santana." Blaine stuttered. "W-we haven't, We San-Santana!" He squeaked and the rest of the Glee club began laughing harder. Puck was looking at Blaine with hard eyes; he was the only one not laughing. The shorter boy looked at Puck with confused eyes. He didn't know what he could have done to make the older boy so angry at him. He raised an eyebrow which caused the buff boy to narrow his eyes.

"Kurt can I speak to you?" Puck looked at the shorter boy, "Alone?" Kurt looked at the slightly scary boy curiously. He nodded and let go of Blaine's hand, giving his boyfriend a reassuring peck.

"I'll be right back Blaine. How about you tell Santana all about our sex life?" he giggled and smirked at the gasping boy. Blaine turned beet red and Santana began to cry because of how hard she was laughing. Kurt followed Puck to the area he used to be terrified of. They went behind the Cafeteria, by the dumpsters and portable toilets that he was so accustomed to his freshmen and sophomore year. He looked around somewhat nervously but he fully trusted Puck. He knew that his friend wouldn't hurt him, especially after he helped him New Year's day.

"How can I help you today Noah?" Kurt asked before he smiled to himself. He sounded exactly like Rachel at that moment. Puck seemed to think the same thing because he let a small smile cross his features before his face turned back into the stoic one he had been wearing all day.

"Kurt are you sure about all of this?" the pale boy looked up at Noah confused. "About getting back with Blaine I mean? I saw you dude. I may have been an ass to you but…" He placed one of his large hands on Kurt's shoulder. "I care about you. You are one of my best friends dude." His throat began to tighten and he cleared it and attempted to keep his cool, "I can't see you broken like that again. You looked terrible. Worse than I had ever seen you. You couldn't even…" He sighed and look Kurt straight in the eye, "You weren't you. It seemed like you couldn't even breathe. I have never seen someone so broken" Kurt felt his eyes filling with tears. He knew Puck was one of his best friends but he didn't really expect him to feel so strongly about his relationship.

"Noah I am sure about this." Kurt grabbed Puck's hands and smiled as they tightened around his smaller ones. A year ago Puck would have flinched and smacked Kurt for 'trying to spread the gay'. This meant so much to Kurt, more than anything Puck had ever said to him. "Blaine and I… we couldn't be apart for long. It affected both of us. We were both shells of who we really are. I hurt him Puck. I hurt him more than he could ever hurt me. I brought up his past. We were played Noah. We were both tricked into hurting each other. Neither of us meant to be so…" he sighed and lifted one of his hands out of Puck's grasp and brought it to his face. "What we went through was terrible. We can't be apart. I don't know if you have ever felt the pull, the feeling that you can't be away from someone."

Puck's thoughts drifted for a moment to the beautiful blonde girl he had fallen for years ago. He remembered the feeling he had when she gave birth to their beautiful baby girl. He had never felt like that about anyone, his heart ached when he thought about Quinn. She never even looked at him anymore. Anytime he saw her talking to Finn he felt this anger boil up inside of him. He wanted to find the guts to ask her out for real or even just talk to her, but every time that he looked at her he just remembered the anger in her voice when she last spoke to him. He sighed loudly and nodded slightly at the thin boy standing across from.

"Well that is how I feel about Blaine. I don't think that being apart from him is an option." Kurt finished and looked up at Puck's brown eyes.

"Okay…"Puck groaned and nodded, "I suppose that I won't kill him, but if he _ever_ hurts you again I will not be afraid to go after the hobbit. He hurt you once, there is no saying he won't do it again but I suppose I will trust you for right now" Kurt smiled and jumped up to hug the boy. Puck was shocked but slowly hugged the thin boy back.

"Thank you Noah. I am just so… Just thank you" Kurt smiled and felt tears filling his eyes. Puck laughed and pulled back. He ruffled Kurt's hair and laughed harder at the look on the younger boy's face.

"No matter how close we are Noah, you _do not_ touch my hair!" Kurt squealed and pulled back attempting to style his hair back. They walked back towards the group laughing and Kurt still trying to fix his hair. Blaine looked over at his boyfriend and Puck and felt his eyes narrow slightly when Puck reached over and attempted to mess up the pale boy's perfect hair again. Blaine forced a smile and walked over to the two, taking Kurt's hand on his own.

"Did you two have a good talk then?" He looked up at the scary boy and furrowed his eyebrows at the smile that Puck was giving him. Wasn't it just a few moments ago that he was glaring fiercely at the curly haired boy? Blaine decided to shrug it off and focus back on his boyfriend.

"Yeah. Noah was just making sure that this is what I really wanted" Kurt shrugged and snuggled into Blaine's side. Blaine responded by wrapping his arm around his boyfriends waist and pulling him closer. Puck smiled at the couple and gave them a quick nod before heading back to the table.

"Everything is alright then?" Blaine asked, kissing the top of Kurt's already messed up hair. Kurt playfully glared at his boyfriend and pulled away.

"Everything is great babe." He took his hand and walked towards their friends. They were all chatting excitedly about something. "Hey guys what is going on?" He asked his friends curiously.

"Party tonight at my place Hummel!" Kurt felt himself pale at the though, remembering what happened the last time he went to a party. Blaine looked over and smiled at him. He shoved his shoulder into his boyfriend's and nodded. Kurt felt himself smiling widely at his friends.

"I guess we will be there." He said gesturing between Blaine and himself. He leaned over and whispered into the tan boy's ear. "You'll stick with me all night right?" Blaine nodded and smiled and pulled his boyfriend in closer. He leaned over and kissed him softly. Kurt sighed into the kiss and Blaine took full advantage of this and slid his tongue into Kurt's moist mouth. The pale boy let of a small groan when Blaine's tongue hit the certain spot of his palate that made his knees weak.

"I am all for the sexy boy kisses, but you may want to leave it for a more private place" Santana's voice interrupted them and they broke apart unwillingly. They looked around and saw the majority of the quad looking at them. Kurt blushed brightly and scurried to hide behind Finn, the obvious choice when trying to avoid being seen. Blaine slowly sunk down to the bench next to Santana and Brittany and attempted to blend in with the rest of the group.

"You guys are more than welcome to continue that later. At the party, and I am a more than willing participant if you want some of this" Santana fanned herself and gestured to her body.

"I don't think you are our type, thanks though" Kurt squeaked out from behind Finn's body. Everyone chuckled except for Brittany.

"But Santana is everyone's type. Even mine and I normally don't like girls even though she - " Santana placed her hand over Brittany's mouth before she could say anything else. This was not how she wanted to come out to her friends. Kurt looked at the Latina girl and raised an eyebrow. He opened his mouth to ask her what the blonde was talking about, but was quickly silenced by the glare she sent him. He made a mental note to ask her about it later, maybe in a more private area.

The bell rang signaling the end of lunch. The group of friends parted telling each other that they would see them later at the party since they didn't have Glee practice on Fridays. Blaine and Kurt walked towards their history class. They sat in the back row, next to each other, their seats before the break, which drew looks from the rest of the class. They barely paid attention to the rest of the class or the lesson but bolted out of their seats when the last bell rang. They hurried to their cars.

"Are you coming to my house before the party?" Kurt asked his boyfriend smiling shyly at him.

"Well I was hoping that I could come over now?" Blaine responded brightly and saw Kurt's face morph to fake terror.

"And see me before I change into my party clothes?" He gasped before playfully shoving the shorter boy. He nodded and gave him a quick kiss before climbing into his Navigator. He waved to Blaine and pulled out of the high school parking lot. He stopped at his father's garage quickly asking permission to go to the party, smiling brightly when he was given the go-ahead. He quickly drove back to his house down the road and saw Blaine sitting on his front step.

"Sorry I was just asking Dad if I could go to Puck's tonight" he opened the door and let them in, leading them straight to his bedroom. "I really don't like not being able to really kiss you in public by the way" he stepped closer to his boyfriend, grabbing his jacket and pulling him close. He slowly lowered his lips onto Blaine's and smirked when he felt Blaine sigh into the kiss. He slowly slid his tongue into the welcoming mouth and wrestled Blaine's tongue with his own. He was barely aware of walking towards the bed, dragging his boyfriend with him. He laid down and pulled the shorter boy's body half on top of his, making sure to avoid lower body contact.

The kiss deepened as their hands explored each other's body. Kurt let out a soft moan and he felt Blaine's mouth move to his neck, sucking on the younger boy's collarbone. Kurt felt the vibrations of Blaine's groan against his neck which cause his moan to grow louder. Kurt reached down and ran his hands down his boyfriend's sides, causing Blaine's hips to twitch and his body press further into the mattress. Kurt pulled his boyfriend back up so that they were face level and kissed his lips nibbling the other boy's lower lip. He pulled Blaine's body so that it was fully covering his and slowly rutted against each other, groaning loudly into each other's mouths.

They were so wrapped up in everything that they didn't hear the door downstairs open or the loud footsteps coming up the stairs. The door opened with Finn stepping into the room obliviously.

"Hey Kurt did you ask Burt about the par- Oh my GOD! Put a tie on the door or something!" The couple jumped away from each other and Kurt grabbed one of the pillows from behind his head and threw it at his step-brother.

"Finn! Learn to knock!" He screeched, crossing his leg to avoid increasing the awkwardness. Blaine was sitting on the floor, his body hidden from view, so he didn't have to worry about hiding his not so little problem from the tall boy.

"Sorry man! I just wanted to know what the plan for tonight was. I didn't mean to interrupt whatever was going on" His hands gestured wildly around the room. Kurt sighed and let his head dropped into his hands.

"We are going to leave here at like eight or something and spend the night there. I already cleared it with my dad" Kurt glared at his stepbrother and flicked his hand, gesturing towards the door. A very obvious hint that for once Finn actually seemed to understand.

"Okay cool. Come get me from my room or whatever when we are about to leave." He paused and looked at the two boys, "you can continue I guess…" Finn nodded and quickly walked out of the room and closed the door. Kurt twisted his body around and flung it flat on the bed. He buried his head in one of his pillows and groaned loudly.

"Yeah no. The mood is ruined. I hate my step-brother!" He kicked his feet on the bed childishly before looking at his boyfriend who was still frozen on the floor. "You can get up Blaine, it won't be coming back" He growled and sat up facing the short terrified boy. Blaine looked up at Kurt innocently.

"Are you sure it's safe?" He asked quietly, looking at his hands which were twisting in his lap. Kurt reached out and grabbed the other boys forearm. Blaine looked up at Kurt's smiling face and couldn't help but smile himself. The pale boy nodded and pulled Blaine back up on the bed.

"I'm pretty sure that we scared Finn enough that he won't step near this room for the next few weeks." He giggled at Blaine's face quickly leaned in to kiss his boyfriend again. Blaine attempted to deepen the kiss again but Kurt laughed and lightheartedly shoved him away. "Oh no mister. First of all the mood is gone. Second we may want to eat if we are planning on drinking tonight. I know what you are like when you are drunk and Rachel will be there tonight." He gave him a peck and climbed off the bed and headed towards the door. "Are you coming?" Kurt raised his eyebrow and smiled brightly when Blaine clambered off the bed and towards the pale boy.

"So what is for dinner?" Blaine asked following the tall boy towards the kitchen. He knew that if he tried to go near any of the food, Kurt may bite his hand off. They walked into the kitchen and Kurt began pulling ingredients out of the cupboards.

"Teriyaki Chicken. It's easy and delicious. I'm going to make some rolls as well. Maybe that will help soak up the alcohol so we don't get too drunk too fast." He shrugged and turned back towards the oven and quickly programed it to pre-heat. He dunked the chicken in the teriyaki sauce and put it back in the fridge to soak while he pulled out some pre-made dough out. He quickly rolled it into a half dozen rolls and set them aside, waiting for the oven to heat up.

"Sounds good babe. You know everything you make is amazing" Blaine looked hungrily at the bread and the refrigerator where the chicken was waiting.

"Flattery will get you everywhere Mr. Anderson" Kurt smiled and grabbed some more dough and rolled two more rolls knowing that Blaine could easily put away twice as much food at Kurt possibly could. Blaine smiled and leaned across the island and kissed Kurt's cheek.

"You are awesome!" he jumped up excitedly and pulled out a stool and sat down to watch Kurt cook. The oven beeped and Kurt turned around and pulled the chicken out and stuck it in the oven. He pulled out a small sauce pan and began whipping up his own teriyaki sauce. Blaine watched happily as Kurt danced around the kitchen, putting the rolls in the oven with the chicken and throwing different ingredients into the sauce.

"What are you looking at?" the pale boy asked his boyfriend curiously. Blaine was staring at Kurt with a bright smile. Blaine shook his head and blushed, looking down at the granite countertop.

"Nothing. You are just so…" He paused searching for the right word, "adorable when you are so into something. You really love cooking don't you?" He asked looking back up resting his head in his hand and gazing at Kurt's pale face.

Kurt felt himself blushing under Blaine's stare and nodded, "I love it but it's more of a hobby. I don't think that I could ever do it professionally. It's just something I love to do for fun. You get to create new things. Its freeing" He shrugged and leaned on the counter, waiting for the timer to let him know that the food was ready. The smells of delicious food wafted through the kitchen and up the stairs drawing loud footsteps to come down the stairs.

"Don't even think about it Finn. Get back to your room!" Kurt yelled not even turning around when the taller boy entered the kitchen. Finn huffed and looked longingly at the oven.

"But Kurt. I'm going to starve!" Finn wined. Kurt turned around, glared at him and quickly walked over to the freezer. He pulled out a frozen meal and stuck it in the microwave.

"That is what you are getting and then you are going to go back upstairs and wait in your room until we are all ready to go to the party okay?" Finn nodded at his step-brother and waited patiently for his meal to be done. He was just happy that he didn't have to cook anything. The microwave binged and Kurt went over, grabbed the meal and a fork and placed it in Finn's eager hands.

"Thanks little bro! You rock!" Finn shouted over his shoulder and stomped up the stairs. Kurt rolled his eyes and looked back to Blaine. He smiled and jumped slightly when the timer went off. He scurried over to the oven quickly pulled on the oven mitts and pulled the chicken out of the oven. He put the thermometer and clapped his hands together when it confirmed that the chicken was done. He put it on the kitchen table and pulled the rolls out and put those next to the chicken.

"Food time!" Kurt smiled and pushed Blaine towards the table. Blaine couldn't help but laugh at his boyfriend's antics as he sat down and let the tall boy serve him. He quickly cut off a piece of chicken and tasted it, letting out a very inappropriate moan. He looked up when he heard Kurt gasp and starred into his boyfriend's darkened eyes. He smirked and chewed on another piece letting out a very low groan.

"Blaine…" Kurt softly warned his boyfriend and licked his lips staring at his boyfriend's mouth. He shifted his legs, attempting to make his problem not as painful. Blaine raised an eyebrow and continued to make the noises throughout the rest of dinner which prevented Kurt from actually enjoying his dinner.

As soon as all of the food was gone from their plates Kurt pushed his chair back and ran over to his boyfriend. He slammed his mouth on top of Blaine's smirking one and kissed him roughly. He felt Blaine laugh against his lips and quickly shoved his tongue into Blaine's open mouth feeling the warmth wrap around it. The shorter boy couldn't help but groan into Kurt's mouth as the kiss intensified. Kurt pulled away and smirked at his now panting boyfriend. Blaine attempted to chase after Kurt's moist lips but Kurt quickly walked to the other side of the kitchen.

"Learned your lesson?" Kurt crossed his arms over his chest and raised an eyebrow. Blaine groaned and reached down to shift his jeans. He glared at his boyfriend.

"You're terrible Kurt. You don't play fair" He stood up and walked towards Kurt, trying to suppress a smile. Kurt backed up against the counter as his boyfriend walked towards him. He put his hands out half-heartily trying to push Blaine away. Blaine wrapped his arms around his boyfriends waist and pulled him closer. He rutted his hips against Kurt's and held back a grunt when he felt Kurt's prominent erection pressing against his own. He pulled away and looked at the clock.

"Time to go babe. We can't be late to the party can we?" Blaine smiled and turned around trying to think of disgusting things to make his not so little problem go away. He heard Kurt gasp behind him and could practically feel the furious look the thin boy was sending him.

Kurt walked back towards his boyfriend and reached down and grabbed his ass. "I will get my revenge tonight." Kurt walked passed his boyfriend and made sure to sway his hips a little more than normal. "Finn we are going!" he yelled up the stairs, feeling his boyfriend's eyes lingering on his ass.

"Coming Blaine?" Kurt turned to face his boyfriend as his step-brother walked down the stairs. Blaine could only nod and swallow as he followed Kurt up the stairs to get this overnight bags as Finn went to go warm up the Navigator. They grabbed the bags that were sitting by the door that they had packed early and hurried out to the car. Kurt quickly drove the few miles to Puck's house and they quickly walked to the door, wanting to get out of the cold. Puck opened the door with a large smile and a handle of vodka in his hand.

Kurt looked at Blaine and exchanged a coy look with the boy. This was going to be a night to remember.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**_

_**Authors Note: I am so sorry for the wait! I had to go the hospital for some test and stuff. I have been really sick and stuff so I wasn't able to write. I am very very sorry. Feel free to yell at me all you want! **_

_**My tumblr: eamichael (dot) tumblr (dot) com**_

_**So I have decided that when I get 40 reviews I will do something for you all. I don't know what so you should let me know what you want me to do. Same for 50 reviews etc. I'm not going to threaten you to leave reviews but I will reward you if you do. Plus they encourage me to write faster!**_

_**Love you all!**_

_E.A. Michael_

"Blaine!" Kurt stumbled slightly up to his boyfriend. He was smiling brightly as he wrapped his arm around the shorter boy's waist. "This is a fun party isn't it?" Kurt leaned down and began kissing Blaine's neck. Blaine let out a soft moan, the alcohol encouraging his behavior. Kurt smiled into his boyfriend's neck and grabbed his hand pulling him down the hallway. The pale boy opened the closest door and giggled when he saw the empty bathroom. He pulled Blaine in and quickly closed and locked the door.

Blaine smirked and quickly pushed Kurt up against the door, slamming his mouth onto Kurt's panting one and moving his hands to grip the other's waist. Kurt gasped into the kiss allowing Blaine's tongue to slip into the taller boy's mouth and wrestle the other tongue. Blaine couldn't help but let out a soft groan as he felt the wet heat surround his very sensitive tongue. Kurt nibbled on Blaine's lower lip, sucking it into his mouth. He pulled away to take a breath and moved his mouth to the dark haired boy's neck and began to kiss down it.

He found the dip by Blaine's collarbone and began to suck a bruise onto the darker boy's skin. "Kurt" Blaine gasped tossing his head back to give Kurt more access to his neck. Kurt began to unbutton Blaine's top and began dragging his lips down the other boy's chest. He pushed the shirt off and it fell to the ground. The paler boy dropped down so he was crouching and began to flick one thumb over Blaine's left nipple. The boy above him let a loud moan, forgetting that they were in a very crowded house. Kurt continued his trail down Blaine's body and began to play with the older boy's waistband.

"God… Kurt… please" Blaine sighed out as Kurt's fingers dipped into his pants. He quickly unbuttoned them and slid the jeans and boxer briefs quickly and slipped his thumb of Blaine's nipple and down his stomach to his throbbing cock. It was glistening with pre come which Kurt quickly swiped away with his thumb running over the slip. Blaine let out a broken gasp which quickly turned into a loud whine. He thrust his hips, trying to find some sort of friction.

"Anxious aren't we?" Kurt smirked up at his boyfriend whose mouth was open and his head thrown back in pleasure. He could only nod and make more noises of pleasure. He slid his hands down to Kurt's hair and pulled it slightly. Kurt smiled into his boyfriend's hip and began kissing Blaine's hip, sucking another mark onto the boy's skin.

"Kurt" Blaine pleaded from above him. Kurt felt Blaine's cock twitching next to his face and took pity on the boy. He kissed the tip and smiled brightly when he heard Blaine moan from above him. He too the purpling tip into his mouth and sucked hard causing Blaine's hips to thrust forwards. He pulled off and looked up through his eyelashes.

"Blaine…" He warned teasingly, "stay still" Blaine looked down, his pupils blown out in lust and nodded, tensing his muscles so that he wouldn't be tempted to move. Kurt sunk back down onto his boyfriend sliding his mouth all the way down so his nose was pressed against Blaine's stomach. He pulled back slowly, hollowing out his cheeks to create suction. Blaine gripped Kurt's hair tightly, pulling softly, encouraging him to move. The taller boy quickly complied and began to move quickly, up and down Blaine's dripping cock, sucking roughly. He reached down and began to play with Blaine's balls, running his fingers around them. There was a loud knock on the door and Kurt pulled himself off of Blaine's cock. The older boy let out a whimper at the loss of the warm heat.

"Yes?" Kurt called out, his voice deeper than normal. He heard laughter from outside the door as he cleared his throat.

"Do you two think you can keep it down? You are causing a racket." Santana giggled, "Plus some of us may actually need to use the bathroom for what it is made for." She pounded on the door again and another person's laugh joined in on her giggles.

"Yeah Hummel. We know you want to fuck your boyfriend but if you are going to do it in my house can I at least watch?" Puck's voice called out from behind the wooden door. Kurt looked up and saw Blaine panting, obviously in need of release and Kurt was desperate to help his boyfriend out.

"Fuck off you two. We will be out in no more than five minutes" Kurt called out before diving back in and sliding his mouth back onto the waiting cock. He was so focused on the task at hand that he didn't hear the voices coming from outside.

"You are sure of yourself aren't you?" Puck muttered before walking back to the party to get more alcohol. Santana quickly followed him, as interested as she was in the two boys getting it on behind the door; it wasn't nearly as fun as it would be if she was watching it.

Blaine groaned loudly as Kurt sucked eagerly, as if trying to draw the orgasm out of his boyfriend. Kurt felt his boyfriend's cock twitching and body tensing. Blaine felt the heat swirling in his stomach, signaling his orgasm was approaching. He gripped Kurt's hair in one hand and grabbed his shoulder holding it tightly when Kurt circled his tongue around the head.

"Kurt!" Blaine screamed when his climax hit him, his come rushing down Kurt's throat as he swallowed eagerly. Kurt kept swallowing until Blaine softly pushed his head away, becoming too sensitive to handle anymore. Kurt licked his lips as he pulled his boyfriend's pants and boxer briefs back up over his shaking thighs. The taller boy stood up and smiled leaning and giving Blaine a quick peck before taking his hands in his own. Blaine looked up, opening his eyes and staring at his amazing boyfriend.

"Kurt, that was" He let out a loud sigh, shuddering, "You are amazing" he smiled brightly and leaned in giving him a deep kiss, running his tongue along Kurt's bottom lip. Kurt pulled away and caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror.

"Blaine Anderson! What did you do to my hair!" He screeched moving his hands quickly to the top of his head. Blaine laughed and blushed ducking his head down and resting it on Kurt's shoulder. He kissed the pale boy's shoulder through his sweater. He leaned down and grabbed his top and quickly slid it back on, buttoning it quickly which Kurt tried to fix his hair. They ended up walking out of the bathroom hand in hand, giggling and stealing kisses the entire walk out. They walked into the living room and were met with wolf whistles from both Santana and Puck.

Kurt smiled brightly at the duo, the alcohol making him braver than normal. He went over the bar, letting go of Blaine's hand, making the older boy whine. He quickly grabbed two rum and cokes and brought them back over to Blaine, where he was standing with the Latina and delinquent. The still flushed boy quickly drank his drink, his mouth extremely dry after their escapades. Kurt quickly followed in downing his drink, soothing his sore throat.

"So are you in?" Puck asked Blaine, his hand in one of his pockets fumbling with something. Blaine looked at his boyfriend and shook his head.

"No I… I stopped when Kurt and I got back together. No real reason to anymore." He shrugged and Kurt couldn't help but look at him curiously.

"What are you guys talking about?" Kurt couldn't help but ask as his eyes glanced between Pucks, Santana's and Blaine's. Blaine frowned slightly and shook his head, silently telling Kurt to drop it, but both Santana and Puck were smiling widely.

"We were just asking your boy here if he wanted to smoke." Puck stated as he pulled out a zip-lock bag filled with a dried green plant. Kurt tilted his head curiously and looked over at his boyfriend.

"You don't want to?" He asked the shorter boy, his eyes wide and innocent. Blaine looked over at the pale boy and tilted his head. He saw a glimmer of curiosity and something else that Blaine didn't recognize.

"You want to?" Blaine asked his boyfriend curiously. Kurt blushed slightly and looked down, twisting his feet into the ground. He mumbled something that Blaine couldn't make out, but he could guess what his boyfriend was saying. Blaine couldn't help but be shocked. "Wait are you serious right now Kurt?" Blaine turned and faced his boyfriend.

"I guess I am? I mean I am curious about it. What you said about it making everything seem better." He shrugged "I mean why not? It isn't like it hurting anyone" He looked up and saw Blaine looking at him curiously. He took his boyfriend's hands in his own and looked directly into Kurt's glasz eyes.

"Are you one hundred percent sure Kurt? I don't want you doing this just because it is something that I did and liked. Please don't do this for me." His hazel eyes searched Kurt's face for any sign of hesitance. Not finding any and seeing Kurt nod eagerly made up his mind. He turned to Puck and saw the bigger boy smiling brightly.

"Alright come with me boys, and Santana." Puck let the small group out of the living room, leaving the rest of New Directions to get drunk. They walked into Pucks dark bedroom and closed the door, turning on a few lights. Puck walked over to his dresser and pulled out a scented candle and quickly lit it. He reached under his bed and pulled out a black box. Kurt recognized the bong that Puck had used before when he was there with the other football players. They sat in a circle on the ground, Blaine and Kurt making sure that they were touching.

"So umm" Kurt blushed, "how does this happen?" He turned to his boyfriend asking him how this whole smoking thing worked. "I've never… I mean I don't know how…" he shyly looked at his lap, not wanting to face the much more experienced teens.

"Honey it's okay. I'll walk you through it okay?" Kurt looked up at his grinning boyfriend and gave him a quick peck. "Puck and Santana will go first so you can watch them, then watch me. I will help you okay?" Kurt nodded and smiled at his boyfriend. Puck quickly loaded the bong, filled it with water and put some ice in it to make the hit smoother. He quickly took a hit, taking in a huge amount of smoke, and coughed slightly. He passed it to Santana and Kurt watched eagerly as Santana took a hit. She passed to colorful bong to Blaine, still holding the smoke in her lungs.

"Watch me carefully okay?" Blaine asked his boyfriend and smiled when Kurt nodded. Blaine held the lighter to the bowl and lit it, holding it to the weed. He inhaled while the pot burned, smoke filling the chamber. He took a deep breath through his nose before pulling out the bowl and inhaling the smoke. He held it in his throat and lungs for a good thirty seconds before letting it out in small puffs. He smiled at his boyfriend who was looking at him with a very interested face. Blaine passed the bong to Kurt and the younger boy looked at it curiously.

"I will light it for you. Just breathe in when I tell you to okay?" Blaine asked the pale boy who nodded in return. He held the bong to his mouth and looked at Blaine with wide eyes, and nodded. Blaine reached over and used the lighter to light the weed.

"Okay inhale now" Kurt nodded again and breathed in deeply, filling the chamber with a murky smoke. "Pull away and cover the top with your hand so you don't let the smoke out okay?" Kurt pulled off and took a deep breathe allowing air to fill his lungs.

"Now what?" he asked the group and was glad to see that neither Santana nor Puck were laughing at his inexperience. Instead they were looking at him encouragingly and smiling.

"You are going to inhale again when I pull out the bowl. Try to hold the smoke in as long as you can. I found that swallowing it helps." Blaine smirked and leaned over to whisper to Kurt, "and I know how good you are at swallowing" Kurt blushed deeply before leaning back down to the bong and placing his mouth on it again. He looked into Blaine's eyes, signaling that he was ready and Blaine pulled out the bowl nodding to Kurt to inhale.

Kurt inhaled deeply and pulled away after emptying the chamber of smoke. He immediately began coughing loudly and passed the bong to Puck before he had a chance to break it. He felt Blaine rubbing his back as he continued to hack up a lung.

"Sorry" He choked out between coughs. The three other teens just smiled at him.

"Dude it's okay. I was so much worse the first time I took a hit" Puck nodded and patted Kurt on the back. By the time Kurt's coughs stopped, the bong was already back to Blaine and the room was filled with smoke. The second time Kurt took a hit was much more successful. He didn't take as much smoke in, as didn't cough at all.

After a half dozen or so rounds more they were all feeling the effects of the drug. Kurt was giggling into his boyfriends arms and kissing him every once in a while. Santana kept playing with her bracelets and Puck was playing random chords on his guitar. Blaine couldn't help but watch his boyfriend in amazement. He was shocked that his boyfriend even wanted to smoke in the first place and that he seemed to be enjoying it.

"I want to try something Kurt." Blaine turned to his boyfriend and gave him a quick peck. He grabbed the bong out of the middle of the circle and loaded the bowl up again. He took a hit and held it in before turning and kissing Kurt deeply with his mouth open. The smoke flowed from his mouth into Kurt's and he felt the pale boy kissing him back just as deeply, their tongues playing with each other's. Kurt moaned into the shorter boy's mouth.

"Okay I am all for the boy kisses but not if I can't be macking on someone as well. Want to share?" Santana interrupted the couple and winked at them. Kurt giggled and gave Santana a small friendly kiss on the lips before turning back to his boyfriend and snuggling deeply into his lap.

"That is all you are going to get Santana. I don't share" Blaine joked and held Kurt tightly in his arms. Santana smiled brightly and nodded friendly to the tan boy.

"That's fine hobbit. It is more action then I ever thought I would get from Hummel so I'm happy." She stood up and walked towards the door unsteadily. "Now I am going to go get my lady kisses on with Britt. I'll see you guys later" Puck looked up and nodded at his friend before turning back to his guitar.

"Want to go back to the party?" Blaine asked Kurt who was snuggling into his chest. Kurt looked up through his eyelashes and groaned, causing Blaine to close his eyes and gasp.

"I guess, but can we snuggle?" Kurt asked innocently, not knowing the affect he had on Blaine. Blaine swallowed and nodded.

"Yeah we can snuggle all you want." Blaine smiled and nodded. Kurt stood up and held his hands out to Blaine to pull him up. They stood up and nodded at Puck who smiled back at them.

"We should do this again dudes. It was fun. Hummel I'm proud of you bro" Kurt began laughing before nodding in agreement.

"Sure Puck. Let me know I will be happy to smoke with you guys again" he smiled brightly, rubbing Puck's head affectionately and turned to Blaine. Blaine smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Yeah sure. I'll pay for the stuff next time okay?" Puck just smiled and nodded before going to his bed, obviously ready to pass out. The couple wandered down the stairs and into the living room where they saw that the party was winding down. Brittany and Santana were cuddling under a blanket on a chair, Mike and Tina were passed out under the coffee table. Blaine and Kurt looked around, trying to find the rest of their friends.

Finn and Rachel were snuggling behind the bar, Artie was spinning drunkenly, the only one not almost passed out. Blaine led Kurt over to the couch and pulled him on top of his body. He wrapped his arms tightly around Kurt's waist and kissed him.

"I love you Kurt" Blaine murmured against Kurt's lips, smiling when Kurt kissed him back,

"I love you too Blaine. I am glad that we were able to…" Kurt broke off and felt his eyes filling with tears. "I am so sorry about everything. I will never be able to make it up to you. I love you" Kurt looked into Blaine's hazel eyes.

"Kurt don't worry. I love you. I forgive you. It will be okay." He smiled and kissed his boyfriend. "Although I must say that this party went much better than the last one" Blaine chuckled and hugged Kurt tightly.

Kurt couldn't help but laugh at that. "But could we maybe do this again?" He asked curiously.

"Do what? Go to a party? Yeah I would be more than happy to go to another party with you." Blaine looked at Kurt sort of confused.

"No… well yes I want to go to another party with you, but I mean the smoking. I'm not saying we should do it a lot but every once in a while it was fun. I liked doing it with you." Kurt's eyes were wide and hopeful. Blaine couldn't help but smile and nod.

"Yeah we can. But please don't do it without me? You get awfully snuggly when you are high." Blaine laughed and smiled when Kurt just snuggled into him.

"Okay. Anything you say Blaine. Love you" Kurt sighed as he band to drift off to sleep, his head cradled into Blaine's neck.

"Love you too Kurt." Blaine murmured into Kurt's hair, kissing the top of his head before closing his eyes and drifting to sleep. This was the best night that Blaine had had in a while and it couldn't have ended any better, holding his boyfriend in his arms as he slept.

_**Authors note: Please review!**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**_

_**Authors Note: Okay wow… I was NOT expecting that reaction to Kurt smoking. It will all be explained in here and there is info on my tumblr if you want more. Also feel free to ask me if you are still confused. **_

_**My tumblr: eamichael (dot) tumblr (dot) com**_

_**I also posted chapter 5 of this story but from Blaine's Point of View as a separate story. So please go read that and let me know what you think!**_

_**So I have decided that when I get 40 reviews I will do something for you all. I don't know what so you should let me know what you want me to do. Same for 50 reviews etc. I'm not going to threaten you to leave reviews but I will reward you if you do. Plus they encourage me to write faster!**_

_E.A. Michael_

Kurt woke up with a warm body under his and two muscular arms wrapped around his waist. He had a moment of panic, flashbacks from the last time he woke up in someone's arms after a party hitting him like a freight train, until he recognized the familiar scent that surrounded him. He smiled and snuggled into his boyfriend's arms, resting his head in the curve of Blaine's neck. He lay there contently for a few moments before he realized how dry his mouth was and how his head was pounding. He groaned and closed his eyes tightly, attempting to make the pain disappear. He attempted to moisten his mouth but was highly unsuccessful. He unwillingly opened his eyes and attempted to crawl out of Blaine's arms.

"Hey… where are you going?" Blaine mumbled sleepily, tightening his grip on the slender boy.

"Water" Kurt croaked out, frowning at the sound of his voice. He cleared his throat and stood up and padded towards the kitchen. He wandered over to the fridge and grabbed a cold bottle of water and quickly took a huge gulp. He smiled as he felt arms encircle his body and leaned back.

"I feel terrible" He sighed, taking another drink. Blaine reached over and took the water bottle out of the taller boy's hands and finished it off. He made a noise of agreement before pulling away from Kurt and snatching two more bottles out of the fridge. He handed one silently to his boyfriend and quickly downed a majority of the liquid. Kurt followed and finished his water in a matter of minutes.

"Why do I feel so horrible?" Kurt whined and leaned into Blaine's body, resting his head in the crook of the shorter boy's shoulder. He vaguely heard Blaine mutter something about the drugs and the alcohol and cross-fading, but he was so focused on trying to make the ache's go away that he didn't really pay attention. He caught a whiff of his clothes and made a face.

"God I smell terrible." He groaned trying to ignore the unpleasant smell that surrounded him. He remembered it from the time he was with the other glee boys, but he certainly didn't remember it being so _attached_ to him. "Well there go these clothes I guess" Kurt mumbled to himself, wrinkling his nose at the offending smell.

They sat at the countertop, drinking water and resting their foreheads on the cold counter, while the rest of their friends began to wake up and drift into the room. They would mumble out a small greeting every time someone walked into the kitchen and groaned loudly, with most of the group, when Puck walked into the room loudly greeting them all.

"So we doing this shit again tonight?" Puck yelled, not seeming affect by the alcohol or drugs.

"No way man. I don't know how we are all alive" Sam grumbled, lying on the kitchen table. There were noises of agreement from different bodies from around the room and Puck frowned.

"Well you are all pussies then" Puck opened the refrigerator and pulling out all the ingredients for waffles.

"Oh hell no! If you are cooking I am out of here" Mercedes glared at Puck as he began mixing the ingredients together.

"You know where the door is. I'm hungry!" he began heating up the waffle iron and Mercedes bolted out of her chair and towards the front door. Kurt looked up and followed his friend, taking Blaine's hand in his own and leading them towards the door. He heard a few of his friends follow him and couldn't help but laugh when he heard Finn state that he was starving.

"Back to my place?" Kurt asked Blaine as he led them out the door and towards his Navigator. Blaine nodded and crawled into the passenger seat, slowly clicking his seatbelt into place and curling up in his seat. Kurt quickly got in and started his car and began the short drive to his house. He noticed that it was almost eleven, which meant that both his father and Carole will be at work so he and Blaine would have the house to themselves for a while. He pulled into his driveway and poked Blaine, forcing the boy to wake up. Blaine looked over sleepily and crept out of the car and slowly followed Kurt to the house and up the stairs.

Rushing up the stairs, the boys decided that it would be best if they showered before getting into bed. Or rather Kurt decided and there was no way he was letting Blaine into his bed smelling like that drug.

"Together? It's not like we haven't seen everything before" Kurt asked as they entered the bathroom and began stripping. Blaine let out a sleepy grunt which Kurt took as an affirmative. They hastily showered and Kurt made sure that the smell was not still lingering on their skin. Deciding it was safe he led his boyfriend out of the bathroom and into the adjoining bedroom.

They quickly changed into pajama pants, Blaine borrowing a pair of Kurt's old ones, and slinked into bed. They fell asleep snuggling and happily dozed off for a few hours. When Kurt awoke it was almost three in the afternoon. He was shocked that he slept so late but flashes from the night before came back to him. He walked into his bathroom and pulled out a bottle of aspirin and two cups, which he filled with water from the sink, and carried them back into his bedroom. He took two of the white pills and chased it with the water. He shook Blaine awake, ignoring the tan boy's grumbles and handed him two aspirin as well.

"Thanks" Blaine smiled weakly at Kurt, taking the water that he was handed and swallowing the pills.

"I am _never_ smoking again" Kurt groaned, holding his head in his hands. He was feeling ten times better than he was earlier today, but was still not one hundred percent. "Why did you never feel like crap when you smoked?" He turned and asked Blaine who was sitting against the headboard.

"Because I was always high. I would wake up and smoke and continue all through the day." He shrugged, "I never gave it a chance to make me feel sick." His eyes were closed but his head was facing Kurt's body. "There was a reason I quit" He opened his eyes and looked into the glasz eyes that were gazing at him curiously.

"Then why did you smoke?" Kurt snapped a little more harshly than he meant to. His eyes hardened slightly when he looked into the still bloodshot eyes across from him.

"Because you wanted to Kurt." Blaine's voice came out a little more severe than he meant so he forced himself to take a deep breath before continuing. "Kurt I didn't want you to do that alone. I felt like… I don't know… that I needed to do it with you? You wanted to try it and there was no way I was going to let you smoke for your first time with Santana and Puck. I would rather do something I didn't really want to do and make sure you were safe. I don't want to do it again, I told myself I wouldn't do it again after we got back together, but if you want to I want to be there for you" He reached out and took the younger boy's hands in his own, squeezing them off and on throughout his entire speech.

"Well I don't ever want to do it again." Kurt's eyes were watering slightly at the emotion that filled Blaine's voice. "It didn't even help. I still woke up and nothing had changed." He looked down at his lap, jiggling his legs.

"What do you mean it didn't help Kurt?" Blaine was curious at that. He didn't know that Kurt was trying to make something better.

"I thought it would make my problems go away. You said it made you forget about all of the bullying and the problems that were going on in your life, but I woke up and nothing had changed. I am still going to get bullied at school because of my sexuality. I am still going to have drama with the glee club. It didn't help." He shrugged, mimicking Blaine's earlier movements. He was leaving out that he was still furious at Jared for what he had done and still a little miffed at Blaine for breaking up with him so quickly, which he couldn't help but hope the drugs would make him less angry. "I told you about sophomore year and April Rhodes right?" He asked and raised an eyebrow when Blaine shook his head no.

"Well April Rhodes was like a thirty year old who was in our glee club for a few weeks" Kurt waved his hand at Blaine's shocked expression, "Some plot by Mr. Schue to make sure we would win or something. Anyway, she was supposed to make friends with all of us glee kids so she offered me some 'magical liquid' that would make it so that no one could touch me. I was so _tired_ of being bullied and pushed around that I was more than willing to listen to her, not realizing that she was giving me alcohol. It was great for a few days. I would wake up, take a few drinks, maybe a take a few more at lunch if the jocks were really obnoxious that day, and I felt unstoppable."

Kurt let out a snorting laugh, "That was until I came to school so wasted that I called Ms. Pillsbury Bambi and then proceeded to throw up all over her shoes. But until then I was so happy in my own little drunken world. I didn't really notice the bullying."

He sighed taking his hand and rubbing his neck, "I guess I was hoping that the marijuana would make me feel the same way, that I was unstoppable and that no one could hurt me." Blaine leaned over and gave Kurt a quick peck on the lips.

"Honey it only helps when you are high. It isn't an after affect and I may have exaggerated slightly." Blaine pulled Kurt into his lap, "It doesn't really make you forget it just kind of makes you not be able to focus on everything else that is going on around you. I really can't help but feel like this is all my fault." Blaine leaned down and rested his head on Kurt's left shoulder but jumped back shocked when Kurt whipped his body around so that he was straddling Blaine's waist.

"It is not your fault Blaine! Yes you told me about smoking, but I had seen Puck and Finn smoke before so it was nothing that new. Yes I am still a little hurt about the whole New Year's Eve thing but that was my fault. I am the one who got drunk and had Jared kiss me. It is not your fault at all." Kurt was looking sternly at Blaine, who couldn't help but flinch back at the expression.

"But I didn't let you explain yourself. I jumped to conclusions, I was the one who made Jared feel like he needed to get 'revenge' and I can't help but feel guilty that I hurt you that way. I can't let you go through that pain ever again. I will do _anything_ for you Kurt. I love you" Blaine leaned his forehead onto Kurt's, gazing into his eyes looking for any hesitance or fear.

"Blaine… I don't think it is your fault and you don't think it's mine. We are never going to come to an agreement about this. I love you so much Blaine Christopher Anderson and we have to build the trust that we both broke back up, but I will _never_ stop loving you." Kurt leaned in and pressed his lips to Blaine. Their lips slid together in a familiar path, Blaine sucking on Kurt's bottom lip deepening the kiss.

Kurt eagerly opened his mouth and responded to the kiss, pushing Blaine onto the bed and lying on top of him, slipping his tongue into Blaine's warm mouth. Blaine couldn't help but sigh into the kiss and grip onto Kurt's hips. He growled slightly before gripping Kurt's body tightly and flipping him so that the taller boy was underneath him. He felt Kurt's erection pressing against his hip and ground his own into the very eager body lying below him.

Kurt groaned into his mouth and kissed him back enthusiastically, moving his hips in time with Blaine's. Blaine reached down and began to slide off Kurt's top, breaking the kiss for a moment to pull the shirt over his lover's head. He reached down and pulled off the sleep pants smirking into the kiss when he realized Kurt was going commando. Kurt blushed before pulling the shirt and pants Blaine borrowed off his body. They continued to kiss happily, grinding their bodies together, alternating the places of the kisses.

"Blaine… Please more… Please" Kurt gasped out as Blaine sucked on his pulse point. Blaine moved his hand so it was wrapped around Kurt's flushed cock. "No Blaine" Kurt sucked in a deep breath, "_More_" Blaine looked up and his eyes widened when he realized what Kurt was implying. He jumped off of the pale boy's body before he could realize what he was doing and frowned when Kurt whined.

"Kurt I… we… talk" Blaine stuttered out. He wouldn't admit it but he was terrified. He was so afraid of going there. He trusted Kurt and loved him but he wasn't sure if he was ready to do _that_. He knew that they were planning on it, and it was the obvious next step in their relationship, but that was before.

"Kurt I don't… I don't think we are ready to go there yet" Blaine looked down, afraid to see the hurt that was surely filling the other boy's eyes. He was shocked when he felt movement and felt Kurt's body next to his, one hand resting on his shoulder.

"Blaine look at me." Blaine looked up and saw Kurt smiling gently. "We can wait. We don't have to until we are both ready. Please don't be shy about it. We are very good at talking remember?" Blaine couldn't help but laugh at that. All of their friends seemed to think that all they did was talk and that quickly became a joke between the couple.

"Thank you Kurt." Kurt smiled and hugged his boyfriend before pulling away and crawling off the bed.

"Of course Blaine. I love you. I am going to go shower now." Kurt rolled his eyes at Blaine's confused look, "I still smell it and I want it off. Why don't you go downstairs and pick out a movie to watch. After everything that has happened I would like nothing more than to just snuggle with my boyfriend on the couch." Blaine nodded and smiled happily before standing up and walking into Kurt's massive closet. He quickly donned some of his clothes that had somehow ended up here and walked downstairs. He grinned when he heard his boyfriend singing from above him and quickly picked out a Disney movie they both loved.

Blaine had just finished popping some popcorn (organic with no butter) when Kurt came wandering into the living room. They lay on the couch, Kurt resting his head on Blaine's chest as the opening credits of Aladdin came on the T.V. Kurt rolled his eyes playfully as he settled in to watch the childish movie with his boyfriend.

Burt walked in, greeting the boys, right when the Sultan was getting hypnotized by Jafar. He smiled at the boys, glad that his son had found someone who seemed made for him, even willing to sit through the Disney movies that Kurt seemed to love so much.

"Good party boys?" Both boys looked up at the mechanic and nodded before turning back to the movie. Burt couldn't help but chuckle at the lack of response he got from them. "Are you staying for dinner Blaine? Finn is spending the night at Puck's again so it will just be the four of us" Blaine turned and smiled brightly at his boyfriend's father.

"I would love to sir. Thank you." Burt nodded and headed upstairs to shower after a long day of work. Soon Carole came home and as they were all exhausted they decided to just go out to eat. They went to a nice little Mexican restaurant and spent the night laughing and bonding. Blaine couldn't help but feel a little jealous at the relationship Kurt had with his family, but felt extremely grateful for being included in the family affairs.

Blaine and Kurt decided to drive separately from Kurt's parents, so they took their time driving back to the Hudmel's abode. They took the long way home, just glad to be spending the extra time together before Blaine had to leave for the night.

"Hey Kurt?" Blaine turned to face his boyfriend while they were at a red light. "I have a quick question?" He gripped onto Kurt's hand a little harder as if he was nervous about something and turned to look out the windshield, acting as if staring at the light would make it turn green quicker.

"Of course you can Blaine. What is it?" Kurt squeezed the driver's hands reassuringly.

"Well I was wondering if maybe…" He trailed off and took a deep breath, "Maybe you would wear your Christmas present again?" He looked over to the slender boy with worry in his eyes. Kurt glanced up and saw that the light was still red before leaning over and giving him a quick but passionate kiss.

"Blaine why are you nervous. Of course I will wear it again." He giggled and rolled his eyes slightly. He found his boyfriend's nervousness adorable. Blaine smiled brightly at him and quickly pulled out the ring and slid it on Kurt's ready left hand. He then realized that the light had been green for a few moments, blushed and quickly started driving again glad that at least no one else seemed to be out driving.

They reached Kurt's house pretty quickly after that and saw that Burt was looking out the window for them to arrive. Kurt chuckled at his father's antics waved at him. Burt quickly closed the curtains and the boys saw his shadow scurrying over to the couch, obviously embarrassed about being caught. Blaine got out the car and opened the door for Kurt before they both walked to the front porch.

"Tell your family thanks for me. I had fun so thanks for inviting me to the party" Blaine smiled.

"Yeah but we are never doing that again alright? I mean the drinking" Kurt shrugged, "But never smoking, no matter what we feel like." Blaine laughed and held onto Kurt's hands, paying special attention to the ring.

"Yes honey" Blaine grinned brightly, only teasing a little.

"Love you" Kurt laughed, and shook his head. He leaned in to kiss Blaine, who eagerly kissed him back. He pulled away before his dad could interrupt them as he was known as doing, "Call me when you get back okay?"

"I love you too." Blaine nodded, gave Kurt another peck, before he scampered off to his car, giving Kurt a big wave and smile before driving away.

_**A/N: Please read the story with Blaine's point of view for the break up! **_

_**I hope this clears stuff up. Review please **_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**_

_**Authors Note: Sorry. I will explain at the end.**_

_**My tumblr: eamichael (dot) tumblr (dot) com**_

_E.A. Michael_

That week things seemed to go back to normal. Kurt and Blaine were back to talking about everything, from gossip in glee club to who was on the cover of the new Vogue. One thing they had been avoiding talking about was college. They knew they were both applying to colleges but they didn't think to ask each other what the other was planning on doing after high school.

Kurt thought that Blaine knew he wanted to go to New York. They had talked about it the year before, when New Directions went to New York for Nationals, but not since then. Obviously Kurt was planning on applying to Julliard, NYU and Parsons Design College. He knew he was interested in fashion design but he wasn't sure if he wanted to do that or something with theater or musical theater. He figured that when he got the acceptance letters he would end up making a decision then.

One afternoon Kurt and Blaine were sitting in Blaine's room doing homework, Blaine laying on his bed and Kurt sitting at the desk. Adele was playing in the background as they worked on their Calculus problems. The pale boy was humming along when he accidently knocked a bunch of Blaine's papers off of the desk. He heard Blaine chuckle at him and rolled his eyes before leaning down and picking up the papers. What he saw he was not prepared for.

The words University of California, Los Angeles looked back at him. Kurt's eyes widened and he felt his throat clenching, a warning that he may start crying. He slowly stood up, dropping the rest of the papers on the ground and turned towards his boyfriend. Blaine felt Kurt's harsh eyes on him and looked up, noticing that Kurt seemed very stiff.

"Babe what's up?" Blaine sat up on his bed and turned so he was fully facing the thin boy. He then noticed the papers that Kurt was holding so tightly that his knuckles were turning white. Blaine felt himself pale slightly and stood up slowly crossing the room to his boyfriend.

"Kurt I can explain all of that" Blaine reached out slowly, not wanting to startle Kurt, and tried to take the application away.

"Explain what Blaine? That you want to go to college on the complete other side of the country from me? Explain that you changed your mind about going to New York? Explain that you didn't think we would last after high school anyway so why not make it easier to avoid each other?" Kurt spoke harshly and tore the papers away from Blaine's reaching hand. His eyes turned the coldest of blues and Blaine visibly flinched back at the look the other boy was giving him.

"No Kurt that is not what it is at all" The shorter boy looked at Kurt pleadingly, trying to figure out how to explain his thought process. "I just… It's a backup Kurt. I am still planning on going to New York with you but…" he trailed off not wanting to bring up what happened at the beginning of the semester unless he absolutely had to.

"Why do you need a backup Blaine? You are a perfect student, every college wants you" Kurt's eyes softened slightly but he still did not give in. He saw Blaine sigh and knew that he was right, that the tanner boy did not need a backup, that he could get into any college that he wanted to.

"Well after you know" Kurt looked at his boyfriend slightly confused, "New Year's…" the confusion immediately disappeared, "I thought that maybe we shouldn't be in the same area at all. You know my father went to UCLA and he wants me to go there. He wants me to follow his exact footsteps, go into a business major, join his Fraternity, meet a nice little Sorority girl, get married and have lots of little kids." Blaine groaned, rolled his eyes impressively at the reminder of his father's antics, and looked down at his feet, not able to look Kurt in the eye.

"He thought that our break-up would be the perfect opportunity to convince me that California was where I needed to be and honestly when we were apart I thought so to. So I took the application and promised that I would look at it. I wasn't planning on doing what he wanted me to though. Did you know that UCLA has a great arts department? And biomedical?" Kurt's eyes widened in shock.

"You want to do something with biomedical?" he interrupted and Blaine looked back up at him. He could have sworn that they had talked about this before, but thinking back he realized that they never really did. They talked about the future all right but it was mostly what would happen after college. Once they were old enough to have kids and get married. They always seemed to skip over the college years in their talks. The only time Blaine could ever really remember talking about it with Kurt was when they discussed going to New York last May.

"Yeah biomedical and psychology. I know that for me music isn't a realistic goal. I don't have the passion for it that you do, I just like doing it for fun and honestly I could think of nothing better to do with my life than to help people out, who just need someone to talk to." Kurt nodded along. He remembered what a great mentor Blaine was when he first met him, what a great listener he is. He could see Blaine 15 years from now helping teenagers who had to deal with bullying and depression.

"I think you would be great at that, but UCLA? I will support you if that is really where you want to go but…" Blaine felt the need to hug his boyfriend tightly and reassure him that he wasn't going to leave him. Kurt had some tears dripping down his cheeks and when he looked up with watery eyes Blaine couldn't help but bring his arms around him and hug him tightly. Apparently the thought of them being across the country from each other really shook Kurt to the core.

"NYU has a great program to, and that is where I want to go, especially since I know you will be in New York. UCLA was just an option if necessary, and I will be honest with you. I will probably still apply there, mostly to appease my father, but if by the off chance that NYU won't accept me and UCLA does I will probably go there." Blaine felt his own tears dripping onto Kurt's neck as he gripped the slender boy tighter to his own body.

"And just because we wouldn't be in the same city doesn't mean that we wouldn't be together. I love you Kurt and I will always love you. A few thousand miles isn't going to change that." Blaine pulled away and forced Kurt to look him in the eye. The younger boy looked at him and the look in his eyes nearly broke Blaine's heart. He knew how sensitive Kurt was to being left, how afraid he was that everyone was going to leave him.

"Do you know how far that is? It's like 3000 miles Blaine. I can't be that far from you." Kurt's eyes flashed as an idea came to him. "You said UCLA has a great arts school? Well a relationship is compromise. I am going to apply there too and if we both get in and you really want to go the California I will be more than happy to follow you. I am not going to be 3000 miles away from you Blaine. I just won't" Kurt's eyes flashed fiercely and determined. He knew that he wanted to be in New York. He loved it there. He was comfortable there, but he would not be far away from Blaine. The few weeks they were broken up were enough and even then they were at most an hour away from each other.

"Kurt I cannot let you do that! New York is where you belong. You love it there." Blaine was shocked that Kurt would even consider changing his college plans for him. "It probably won't even matter. You shouldn't even bother to apply to UCLA." Blaine felt so much love for Kurt at that moment. The fact that he was willing to sacrifice one of his greatest dreams, just to be closer to Blaine, meant so much to him. He knew at that moment that the break up may have been for the best. It showed that they really did love each other and that they would do anything for each other. He proved that they were meant to be and that a relationship was actually work, not just fun. It had helped them both understand how much each other meant to them and that they wouldn't want to damage that at all.

"Blaine" Kurt sighed and looked into the hazel eyes, "I am going to apply there okay? We will figure it out when we get the acceptance letters. It's only February. We don't have to worry about that for another two and a half months. Just know I will follow you wherever you decide to go. I will be happy as long as I am able to see you every day. I love you and I am not going to risk our relationship for some silly thing like New York when I could get a perfectly good education somewhere else." He quickly leaned down and gave Blaine a quick kiss, a smile spreading across the shorter boy's face.

"Fine. But just so you know New York will always be my first choice, not just because you love it there but because I love it there too. We will figure it out Kurt." Blaine smiled up at the brunette. He was glad that they were able to talk about these things instead of just fighting about them. Maybe that was another thing that the break up helped with. "But now I think we should finish our homework so that we even have colleges to choose from" Kurt giggled which Blaine couldn't help but smile at. He gave Kurt another quick kiss, pulling away laughing when the other boy tried to deepen it, and walked back over to the bed.

Kurt happily admired his boyfriend ass before turning around and sitting back down at the desk. The next few hours were spent finishing their homework and chatting about random things. Kurt smiled when he finished first, deciding to watch Blaine rather than alert him to his boredom. Kurt couldn't help but admire the way Blaine's eyebrows wrinkled when he came across a particularly hard math problem or Spanish translation. He watched closely when Blaine traced his lips with his pen and smiled brightly to himself when he fiddled with the ring on his left ring finger, the one that was identical to the one resting on Kurt's left ring finger.

Finally when Blaine sighed and closed his book, Kurt walked over and lay next to his boyfriend. That night they just cuddled contently, jabbering about useless information and just enjoyed the time they had together. When Kurt's phone rang at 10:30 both boys groaned loudly and rolled away from each other, knowing who was calling and what it meant. Blaine sat up and began to put on his shoes while Kurt reached for his phone.

"Hey dad. Yes I am about to leave now. I will see you when I get home." He paused while his father talked for a moment and giggled when Blaine made funny faces at him. Kurt rolled his eyes playfully, "Love you too Dad. See you soon" He hung up and jokingly scowled at his boyfriend. "You are going to get me in trouble with him one day. I am just going to bust out laughing and he is going to think something is wrong with me" Blaine just smiled and shrugged as he led Kurt down the stairs and towards the front door.

"I'll see you at school tomorrow" he held Kurt's hands as they stood on opposite sides of the doorframe. "Love you. Text me when you get home."

"Of course and I love you too" Kurt quickly leaned in and gave Blaine a quick peck before releasing the older boys hands and walking towards his navigator. He turned around and waved before climbing in and driving away. Blaine watched dejectedly as his boyfriend drove towards his house, before climbing upstairs and getting ready for bed. He was so tired but successfully stayed up until he got Kurt's text, quickly texting the other boy a goodnight before he passed out.

The rest of the week went on very similar. The boys always going to one or the others house after school and hanging out together until they were forced to leave. Both boys were content to just cuddle and talk with each other, not doing anything too sexual, except for a few make out sessions here and there. They were just happy to be around each other, comfortable enough with their relationship that they didn't need to be physical. That didn't mean that either of them weren't thinking about it. The thought of them together plagued both of their dreams at night, both boys waking up with sticky sheets more than once. They knew there was a big step in their relationship that they were going to take soon. They were both ready but neither of them wanted to force it. They just wanted it to happen. No planning like last time. Until then they were both content to just be together.

That was until the perfect opportunity came. Blaine's parents decided that they were going to be taking a trip to Seattle for the weekend to visit some family and Burt and Carole were going to be visiting Carole's cousin down in Columbus.

"So do you want to hang out this weekend?" Blaine asked Kurt, leaning against the locker next to his boyfriends. "You know, unless you have other plans or something." Kurt rolled his eyes as he shut his locker and leaned against it facing the tanner boy.

"Well you know my other boyfriend isn't too happy about me spending so much time with you." He teased and Blaine chuckled good-naturedly.

"Oh well we can't have him be jealous now can we? I guess I will just have to spend the weekend all alone in my big house." He sighed dramatically and turned around as if to walk away. Kurt placed his hand on Blaine's shoulder and pulled him back so that he was facing him. Quickly looking around and seeing no one he kissed Blaine softly.

"I guess he will understand. Maybe he will break up with me and then I will have to spend all my time with you." Kurt looked at Blaine through heavy eyes, causing Blaine's eyes to darken and arousal to grow.

"What a pity. However will I stand it." Blaine whispered against Kurt's soft lips, wanting nothing more than to throw the younger boy against a wall and ravish him. However they were in school so that will have to wait. Blaine took the other boy's hand in his own and they walked to history, both with a little pep in their step.

Jared watched as the two boys walked down the hallway hand in hand with his fists clenched tight. Blaine and Kurt walked towards their history class obvious to the tall blonde staring at them and watching their every move as he had been for the past few days. Ever since this mysterious party that Puck held, the couple seemed to be inseparable. Jared couldn't stand it. He thought that he had finally broken the two up and made them miserable.

Yes he knew that they both knew the whole story now but he honestly thought that they wouldn't be able to trust each other ever again. Jared glared harshly at the backs of the two boys before turning and storming off to his car, classes be damned. He needed to make Blaine miserable. He promised Anthony that he would get revenge. Something had to be done. It would be much easier now with Blaine in Kurt ignorant of his interference. Maybe this would be better. Maybe now they wouldn't expect anyone to try to hurt their relationship, especially not Jared after he broke down in front of Kurt.

Jared climbed into his car and slammed the door behind him knowing that he would have to come up with a new plan. Something making Kurt insecure this time. He smirked as he looked back at the school and quickly drove back to his apartment knowing what he needed to do.

_**A/N: I am so sorry about the wait you guys. I had a family emergency to deal with and then some personal issues that came up so I went into a little mood thing where I didn't want to do anything but sleep. Sorry about all of that. I promise I will try my hardest not to keep you waiting so long next time!**_

_**Please review and let me know what you think! I would greatly appreciate it!**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**_

_**Authors Note: Sorry. I will explain at the end. Also I want a new summary for this story so if anyone would be willing to write one for me I would greatly appreciate it! (255 characters of less)**_

_**My tumblr: eamichael (dot) tumblr (dot) com**_

_E.A. Michael_

"Kurt we are going to be late" Blaine was sitting on Kurt's bed while the other boy was standing in his closet trying to pick an outfit. They were planning on meeting the rest of the New Directions at Breadstixs for a pre-regionals meeting. They had to finally pick their set list (since they had only been arguing about it for a good three weeks) before the competition on Friday.

"Sorry Blaine, but I need to make sure that I am properly dressed so that I can cancel out the horror that Rachel is sure to be wearing. I am almost ready." Blaine waited a few more moments, picking at his nails, before he heard a clearing of the throat and a biting comment from the tall boy.

"Stop messing with your nails Blaine, I just did them" Kurt's arms were folded across his chest as he looked upon his boyfriend with a smirk. Blaine smiled sheepishly before standing up and taking in Kurt's appearance.

"You look great" he walked over, held out his hand and twirled Kurt slowly, making sure to take in his entire appearance. His eyes darkened as he stared at Kurt's ass in the extremely tight jeans he was wearing. Blaine felt his own jeans begin to tighten uncomfortably and quickly placed his hands on Kurt's hips, pulling the pale boy closer to his body. They both let out a soft groan when their groins collided.

"Fuck Breadstixs. We don't really need to meet with the group" Blaine growled out slipping his lips onto Kurt's roughly. Their teeth clacked as they both wrapped their arms around each other pulling their bodies closer. Blaine slid his hand down to Kurt's thigh and pulled it up so it wrapped around his hip. Kurt's head fell back and Blaine's lips traveled down to his collarbone.

"Blaine…" Kurt gasped out when Blaine found the amazing spot behind his ear, "We need to… god Blaine." Blaine sucked harshly on the dip in Kurt's neck, making sure to leave a mark, "Breadstixs. We need to go" Kurt could barely get the words out while Blaine continued to worship his neck. He felt more than heard Blaine's reply of a mumbled mhmm. Kurt sighed loudly and reluctantly pushed him off ignoring the whine that came out of Blaine's swollen mouth.

"Blaine they are going to come looking for us if we don't go. Besides…" Kurt leaned in and whispered into the shorter boy's ear, letting his breath ghost over it, "We are going to have all weekend together after Regionals." Blaine's eyes darkened even more at the thought of what was going to happen at his house that weekend and he quickly gave Kurt another short but passionate kiss.

"Fine. You are right. Let's go. I will just have to ravish you later" Blaine winked causing Kurt to let out a small chuckle and shake his head at his boyfriend's antics. They quickly made sure that they looked presentable, Kurt grumbling about his now messed up hair, before heading down to the car.

"Where are you boys going" Kurt and Blaine heard Burt call out from the living room sounding a little suspicious. He had reluctantly given Kurt permission to stay at Blaine's house this weekend since the other boys parents were going to be out of town. As much as Burt didn't want them to be alone together, or think about what they may do that weekend, he really did trust the both of them and knew that they were going to be safe about anything they would do. He knew that they deserved to just be together after the rough times they had had. However, just because he was allowing them to spend time alone together didn't mean that he wanted them running off at every opportunity they got. Kurt was still his little boy.

Kurt rolled his eyes and stuck his head through the arch leading to the living room. "Dad we already told you. We are meeting up with Glee club to plan songs for Regionals on Friday. You didn't forget we have a competition did you?" Kurt knew his dad was being overprotective and couldn't resist teasing him. Burt had the decency to blush slightly, showing that he did forget that they had Regionals, and just nodded his head.

"Of course kiddo. But make sure you write it down or something. I don't want to miss it" Burt smiled quickly at them before turning back to the game. "Have fun, be home by eleven." He waved his hand over his shoulder, dismissing the two boys who just chuckled and continued on their path. The boys quickly got into Kurt's Navigator and drove the ten minutes to Breadstixs trying to think of songs that they could sing. Kurt was especially insistent that he should get a solo or at least a duet with Blaine. Blaine couldn't help but smile at his boyfriend's antics, but silently agreed that Kurt deserved a solo.

Ignoring the glares they got as they walked into the restaurant holding hands, they quickly made their way over to the rest of their friends. The smiled brightly at Mike and Tina who saved them seats in the opposite direction of Rachel. Kurt really didn't feel like getting into a spat with the Jewish girl and was grateful that his friends seemed to understand. After ordering their meals the discussion really began.

"Well obviously Finn and I should be the lead singers. It always works out amazingly!" Rachel spoke loudly, making sure that no one would be able to avoid listening to her. "And we should do some Broadway! Maybe I could sing some more Barbra or something like that." She smiled brightly at all the faces looking at her, obviously thinking that they were silently agreeing with her ideas.

"Actually Rachel I think we should mix it up a little." Blaine spoke out and blushed when all the heads snapped towards him. "Why don't we let Kurt, Santana, or Brittany sing? They never really get a chance and they are seniors this year. You have sung for the last like five competitions, don't you think it would only be fair to let them sing." The rest of the group gasped loudly at him but he wasn't sure if it was because he was standing up to Rachel in a calm manner (unlike the yelling that people normally did around Rachel) or because he suggested who should sing but didn't include himself.

Santana smiled brightly at Blaine when she saw the look on her girlfriends face. Brittany was looking like she was just given world peace or something. She always had felt like she was just used as the dancer in the group when she actually had a beautiful voice. When Blaine had transferred they had quickly become friends and bonded over their mutual optimism. Blaine knew that her being able to sing lead in a competition was one of her only dreams at the moment, besides getting Lord Tubbington to stop smoking, and knew that it meant almost as much to her as it did to Kurt.

"Well Blaine, I don't know why we would bother trying something new. Finn and I singing lead has worked for us many times and why fix something if it isn't broken?" Rachel huffed, glaring at the dapper boy and crossing her arms over her chest. She couldn't believe that someone besides Mr. Schue (who Rachel still believed was out to ruin her career) was trying to take away her solos. She was obviously the best singer to have ever graced the halls of McKinley, and they would only be able to go to Nationals again if she sang lead!

"Actually I think Blaine has a point" Sam spoke up, peaking his head around Mike to look at Blaine. Puck was nodding along, as if agreeing with the blond boy. "We lost Nationals last year with you and Finn singing. Why don't we give someone else a chance. Who knows, the judges may appreciate their voices more. And aren't we supposed to support our own? We should give everyone a chance to shine, not just a select few. I think that Kurt, Santana and Brittany should get the solos. It would be a different sound." He shrugged, "I think it would be cool." He looked around and saw most of the club nodding their heads, agreeing with him.

"Let's put it to a vote why don't we? All in favor of those three singing the solos?" Everyone in the club except Rachel, Finn and surprisingly Kurt raised their hand. "Um Kurt. Do you not want a solo?" When Kurt didn't respond Blaine nudged him with his elbow.

"Kurt? Are you okay?" Worry began to fill Blaine's voice when he saw the blank look in his boyfriend's eyes. Blaine let out a breath when Kurt shook his body and blinked at the shorter boy.

"Of course I am okay Blaine, why wouldn't I be?" Kurt raised an eyebrow, but a shadow of shock still hovered in eyes. "Sorry Sam, you were saying?" Kurt twisted his body and turned towards the athletic boy.

"Do you not want a solo? We were voting and you didn't raise your hand" Sam coked his head looking at the slender boy curiously. Kurt's eyes began to fade again and the table looked at him, worried.

"I guess that is a no. I will be more than happy to take the solo if Kurt won't appreciate it. I know I would never turn down a solo that was offered to me, but maybe that just makes me more professional!" Rachel smiled brightly at the rest of the Glee club, thinking that she would definitely get the solo now. However she wasn't expecting her voice to force Kurt out of his little trance. He turned his head sharply at his sometimes friend and spoke harshly.

"I did not say that I didn't want the solo. Of course I would be honored to represent our club and sing lead. I was just shocked that people were actually considering it and you didn't kill me or take out my tonsils, or do something else to make it so that I couldn't sing and you would 'have to step in and save the day'" Kurt smiled sweetly at Rachel, whose mouth had dropped open during his mini speech. The rest of the club looked at Kurt proudly before Puck spoke up.

"Alright then. Congrats Santana, Brittany and Kurt. Now that that is out of the way can I leave?" Puck seemed to be bored, since he already finished eating his meal (although how he finished so fast was a mystery to Kurt).

"Sorry Noah we can't leave we still have to decide on what songs to sing. We need one from the 1950s, one from the 1960s and one from the 1970s. If I may, I would really appreciate being able to sing a song from the 1950s. I know that I normally sing a lot of Beatles so it would be more obvious for me to choose the 60s, but there is a song that I would really like to sing." Kurt's eyes watered slightly before he looked down at his hands, "It would mean a lot to me."

The rest of the club noticed the emotion in Kurt's eyes and quickly agreed that he was more than welcome to take that decade. They all looked at him curiously, both wondering what song he was going to sing and why it meant so much to him. Blaine tried to figure out what made his boyfriend get so emotional over a song but couldn't for the life of him remember anything special about the upcoming dates. He shrugged to himself, thinking that Kurt would tell him eventually.

"Thank you everyone." Kurt gave the group a watery smile, took a deep breath and then gave ideas about what he thought Brittany and Santana should sing. The conversation quickly moved away from Kurt's solo, and after an hour or so, they had finally come to a decision that Santana would sing the 1960s song and Brittany would sing the song from the 70s. However since Brittany's song really required three female leads Mercedes and Santana would also be joining her on that song. The group left Breadstixs chatting with each other and promising that they would practice the songs the next day in Glee. Even though they only had two days until the competition (including the practice Friday afternoon before Regionals), they knew that they would be able to perfect these song since in the past they didn't even have a setlist five minutes before the competition.

The car was quiet as Blaine and Kurt drove back to the Hummel's home. They were both thinking about Kurt's solo. Kurt was thinking about how much it would mean to him, especially with the timing. Blaine was a little more worried. He saw so much emotion swimming in Kurt's eyes for the rest of the meal and when he looked over to where Kurt was driving, he saw some tears filling his eyes.

"Kurt." Blaine turned so that he was facing the driver, "What is so important about this song? Why does it mean so much?" He saw Kurt stiffen and his posture straighten. Kurt's mouth tightened and Blaine could visibly see the tension in Kurt's jaw.

"It's nothing Blaine. It's just an important song to me. Don't worry about it." Kurt tried to smile reassuringly but it came of as more a grimace. Blaine knew to drop it before Kurt got angry, knowing that when he was acting like this it was better not to push Kurt into talking.

"Okay Kurt. Just know I'm here" Blaine reached over and grabbed Kurt's right hand and brought it up to his lips, giving it a sweet kiss. Kurt gave Blaine a real smile and nodded shyly.

"I know Blaine. Thank you. I just… It's something I need to do." Kurt pulled into his driveway and quickly got out of the car and opened Blaine's door. Normally Blaine was always the gentlemanly one but Kurt loved when he could do little things that people would normally expect the "guy" in the relationship to do. Blaine smiled and Kurt couldn't help but think that he looked adorable. He grabbed Blaine's hand and led him to the house and through the door.

"Dad we are home. We are going to my room" Kurt called into the living room, knowing that his father wouldn't have left since they had gone to eat.

"Door open Kurt!" Burt called back, "Blaine needs to leave before eleven so don't fall asleep!" Kurt giggled at his dad as he and Blaine walked up the stairs. As they entered the room Blaine immediately headed towards the bookshelf full of DVDs to pick out one to watch and Kurt closed the door slightly so that it was still technique open. It had become a routine that both boys loved. They loved the feeling of being comfortable with each other and enjoyed the times when they felt very domestic.

Once Blaine had put the DVD in (The Princess Bride) they curled up together on Kurt's bed, Kurt laying his head on Blaine's chest. They sat in silences for a good half of the movie, Kurt playing with Blaine's hair and Blaine stroking Kurt's arm. Right when Buttercup and Wesley entered the Fire Swamp and began to be attacked by the rodents of unusual size Kurt spoke up.

"It's for my mom." He was so quiet that Blaine wasn't sure if he was just hearing things so he turned to question the boy curled up against him.

"The movie?" Blaine asked confused, rubbings Kurt's arm a little faster silently encouraging him to talk. Kurt didn't talk about his mother very often; it was too hard for him.

"No the song. It was one of her favorites. I remember her singing it while she was in the hospital." Kurt began playing with his hands as if he was nervous about talking about this. Blaine squeezed Kurt closer to his body trying to reassure the anxious boy.

"I won't be in school on Tuesday. I'm going to go visit her. It's going to be the 10th anniversary of when she" Kurt took a deep breath, trying not to cry, "since she left. It felt appropriate that I would sing one of her favorite songs on the week of the 10th anniversary." Blaine felt some tears seeping through his shirt where Kurt's head was resting, and hugged Kurt tightly.

"I'm sure she will love it" Blaine couldn't believe that he didn't realize that the anniversary of Elizabeth Hummel's death was coming up. He remembered last year it happened before he and Kurt were dating so he wasn't that big of a deal when Kurt missed school. Blaine remembered asking where Kurt was but didn't bat an eye when the younger boy replied with an "I wasn't feeling well". He couldn't believe he had ignored the shadows on his red rimmed eyes the next day, just pushing it off as being sick.

"I just miss her. I can't believe it." Tears were freely flowing from Kurt's eyes now as he cuddled in closer to Blaine's warm side. Blaine kissed the top of Kurt's head softly, and just held him. They laid there and cuddled until it was about time for Blaine to leave, and reluctantly headed downstairs.

Burt was wandering out of the kitchen when the two boys came downstairs. At first he was extremely worried about the tear tracks that were still on Kurt's cheeks, thinking that maybe Blaine had done something to hurt him, but then he realized that Kurt was clutching onto Blaine like a lifeline. He sighed, feeling emotion fill him, when he understood what they must have been talking about. Blaine looked over at Burt, who was still standing against the door frame to the kitchen and smiled weakly before they walked to the door.

After a few moments and a few short kisses, Kurt was waving at Blaine as he backed out of the driveway. He closed the door and headed back towards the stairs but was interrupted by Burt clearing his throat. Kurt smiled weakly at his father and walked over to him.

"You finally told Blaine?" Burt looked at his son seriously and smiled when Kurt nodded. "Good. He deserves to know. I'm proud of you kid. I know how hard that must have been for you to do." Burt reached out and placed his hand on Kurt's tense shoulder and squeezed softly.

Burt began to walk towards the stairs, to head up to his and Carole's room before he was interrupted by a soft voice. "I am singing a song for her at Regionals." Burt turned around surprised.

"She would have loved it kiddo. I can't wait to see it." Kurt looked up and smiled at his dad who was looking at him proudly.

"Thanks Dad. You are still going to call me out on Tuesday right? I want to go sing it for her" Kurt blushed and looked back down at his feet.

"Of course I am Kurt. Go to bed, it was a long day. I'll see you in the morning." Burt headed towards the stairs, hearing Kurt follow him quietly. They both walked up the stairs and past Kurt's bedroom. When Kurt turned to walk into his room he was stopped by Burt's voice once again. "I love you kiddo. Don't forget that okay?" Kurt could hear that Burt wasn't completely comfortable saying it out loud but was glad that his father was willing to say it for him.

"I love you too Dad. Goodnight" Kurt waved slightly before walking completely going into his room and closing the door behind him. Burt smiled sadly at his sons retreating form. He had made the right decision letting Kurt and Blaine spend the upcoming weekend together. Kurt was going to need comfort and Burt wasn't going to be able to offer it since he will be needing comfort of his own.

Burt walked quietly to his own bedroom and saw his wife sitting at her vanity taking off her make-up. "I love you Carole." Carole looked at Burt though the mirror and smiled back brightly.

"I love you too Burt." They continued to get ready for bed quickly and snuggled together after turning off the lights. Burt smiled, knowing that Elizabeth would be glad to know that both of her boys had found someone special and that they had an opportunity to be happy.

_**A/N: Yeah end on a somewhat sad and awkward note, but I promise the next chapter will be happier. There will also be some much anticipated smut! I was going to include Regionals and the weekend after in this chapter but then it probably would have been around ten thousand words and people said they would rather have two normal sized chapters closer together than one really long chapter.**_

_**I am so sorry for the wait. Feel free to yell at me or chase me with pitchforks and such. I had the flu and then bronchitis so I really couldn't do anything. However on a good note I am done with school for the semester so I will be able to write all through winter break! **_

_**Please review and let me know what you think, even if it is just to yell at me and say I need to update faster. The more reviews I get the faster I will write…**_

_**Thanks for reading you guys!**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**_

_**Warnings! Very explicit sexual activities between two men!**_

_**Authors Note: See nice and quick update. It would have been quicker if I had gotten some reviews but… Also I want a new summary for this story so if anyone would be willing to write one for me I would greatly appreciate it! (255 characters of less)**_

_**My tumblr: eamichael (dot) tumblr (dot) com**_

_E.A. Michael_

The next two practices before Regionals flew by. No one but Blaine knew about the reason why Kurt was signing the song he chose, but everyone agreed that it was a great pick for him. It wasn't something most of them would expect, but he sang it with such emotion and his voice sounded amazing. After much deliberation, they had decided that Kurt would start the performance and sing his song before everyone else came out to join him for the last two songs. The spotlight would really be all on Kurt. There would be no one else on stage to distract the judges from his singing.

After wrapping up a final practice, the group climbed onto the bus and quickly headed over to Aural Intensity's auditorium where the competition would take place. It was about a three hour drive so they took the time to rest up. Finn and Puck were passed out in the back, Sam and Mercedes were whispering to each other as were many of the other couples. Kurt and Blaine had quickly claimed the back seat of the bus and cuddled up to each other.

"Are you sure you can do this Kurt?" Blaine rested his head on top of Kurt's shoulder, wrapping his arms tightly around the other boy. He knew that singing this song had been extremely hard during the practices. He had run off the stage multiple times after the song to collect himself.

"I need to do it Blaine. She would have loved to see me perform this song." Kurt shrugged and looked over at Blaine's worried face. "I just think it will help me too. I need to prove to myself that no matter how long it has been since she died I will never forget about her, or who she was." Kurt smiled weakly at Blaine before moving to kiss him softly.

"You will be amazing Kurt. She would be so proud of you and you know your dad will be too" Blaine kissed Kurt back softly. Kurt smiled into the kiss and deepened it slightly causing Blaine to moan into his mouth. The kiss quickly progressed and soon their tongues were tangling with each other's and Kurt was climbing into Blaine's lap. Kurt's arms wrapped around Blaine's waist pulling the shorter boy's body as close to his as possible. Kurt felt Blaine's growing erection pressing against his own and couldn't help but grind down on Blaine's lap.

They had forgotten that they were in a public place and both jumped back shocked when they heard Santana interrupt them with a wolf whistle. Kurt blushed brightly, climbing off of Blaine's lap and hiding his head in the crook of Blaine's neck. The rest of the glee club turned around and looked at them, Santana smirking at them and Finn looking at the like he couldn't believe his little brother would ever do anything like that (he was woken up by the whistle).

"Dude! That's my brother!" Finn glared at Blaine and began to stand up, attempting to look threatening.

"Finn! Did I look like I didn't like it?" Kurt hissed at his step-brother, making Finn stop in shock. Kurt was blushing but was somehow able to glare fiercely at the tall boy. Blaine couldn't help but snicker slightly and put his hand on Kurt's shoulder, trying to calm down the distressed boy.

Santana broke out laughing and looked meaningfully at Kurt's crotch. "I think you were enjoying it a bit too much." Her announcement caused the rest of the club to follow her gaze making. Most of the girls were intrigued or impressed, asking themselves why he had to be gay, while the other guys looked on either embarrassed or impressed.

"Damn Anderson. Congrats man!" Puck reached across the hallway to fist pump Blaine. Blaine grinned and reached out to meet the other boy's fist but quickly realized that wouldn't be the best idea seeing the look Kurt gave him. Kurt glared fiercely at the rest of the bus and they all quickly looked away, not really wanting to face Kurt's wrath.

"Blaine you were not seriously going to encourage him were you?" Kurt turned to look fully at his boyfriend who had a huge grin on his face. "Oh my God. You were." Kurt seemed shocked at Blaine's antics.

"Well Babe, you can't say that it" his gaze drifted down to Kurt's somewhat prominent bulge "isn't impressive" He reached over and rested his hand on Kurt's thigh, rubbing it slowly. Kurt let out a soft sigh before remembering where they were.

He leaned over and whispered, letting his breath tickle Blaine's earlobe, "Just wait until tonight. I promise to make it worth it." He couldn't help but let out a triumphant chuckle when he felt Blaine tense under his hands and heard him gasp.

"Kurt…" Blaine groaned quietly, not wanting to draw any more attention to them. His boyfriend was such a tease. "You can't just say things like that!" Blaine had to lean down and take a few deep breaths to try to calm himself down. Kurt couldn't help but smirk as he rubbed his boyfriends back soothingly. The rest of the drive consisted of them just snuggling, not even talking. Blaine was afraid to say anything, in case it would upset Kurt and Kurt was just too nervous to talk.

Walking into the auditorium was a moment of realization for most of the group. This would be their very last regionals as an entire group. It could potentially be the last time the original New Directions would be performing together. If they lost tonight, it would all be over. The group exchanged glances all silently agreeing that they had to win, there was no other option. They knew they were more than good enough to beat Aural Intensity and Jane Addams Girls Choir, having beaten them both before, but that didn't stop them from being nervous.

The walk to the green room was silent, everyone holding hands with each other. They were all awaiting Mr. Schue's announcement of when they would be singing.

"Well guys. Good news. We are performing third again. That's good luck right? Every time we have won we have gone third" Mr. Schue clapped his hands together and grinned excitedly at the club. The group smiled back at him weakly and Finn had had enough.

"Guys! We need to pull it together! We will do great. We have been practicing the songs, which is more than we could say a few times. The songs are great, it was a good decision to change things up and have different singers. It was ingenuous" Finn stopped here making a face at the word and Rachel laughed before correcting him.

"I think you mean ingenious Finn." Rachel smiled at her boyfriend, chuckling slightly.

"Yeah that. But we got this in the bag. Don't worry!" Finn glanced around to see how his pep talk was accepted. The rest of the group seemed to have cheered up during the talk, although Finn wasn't sure if that was because his pep talk was awesome or if he messed up words (he chose to believe it was because he was the most amazing person at giving pep talks).

The rest of the group sat through the other group's performances more joyful than they came into the competition. The only person who still seemed on edge was Kurt. He was still extremely nervous. This would be the first time he had ever sang on stage all by himself, and the first time he was dedicating a song to his mother publicly.

Soon enough it was time for the New Direction's performance. They walked quietly to the side of the stage and Kurt froze. Blaine almost ran over his boyfriend, not expecting him to stop so abruptly.

"Kurt?" Blaine looked at the pale boy worried. Kurt had become even paler; his lips beat red from him chewing on them and his hands shaking.

"I don't think I can do this Blaine. You go do it for me. You know the song" Kurt's breathing increased as he began to feel panic over taking his body.

"No Kurt. You are going to be amazing! I am so excited to hear you sing in front of all these people. Your father is looking forward to it and you need to sing it for your mom. You can do it Kurt." Blaine grabbed Kurt by the shoulders and looked him in the eye. Kurt smiled back slightly and nodded, giving Blaine a quick kiss, taking a deep breath, and walking out on the stage.

Kurt slowly walked to the center of the stage and turned to Brad, motioning at him to begin playing. The spotlight centered on him and he sighed before beginning to sing the song that meant so much to his mother.

_The sun is out - the sky is blue__  
><em>_there's not a cloud to spoil the view__  
><em>_but it's raining - raining in my heart_

Kurt's powerful voice rang out over the audience. Kurt felt the memories of his mother singing and dancing around the kitchen fill his mind. He took a deep breath, trying to control his emotions so that he didn't break down crying in front of all these people.

_The weather man says clear today__  
><em>_he doesn't know you've gone away__  
><em>_and it's raining - raining in my heart_

Kurt looked out at the audience and saw his dad sitting in the front row looking at his son the way Kurt only remembered him doing once before It was when Kurt was ten and told him that mommy wouldn't want them to be sad anymore, that she would want them to move forward in their life but remember her and remember to go say hi to her every once in a while. Burt realized that his son had really become a wonderful, brave and intelligent young man and he couldn't be more proud of him then in that moment.

_Oh, misery - misery__  
><em>_what's gonna become of me___

_I tell my blues they mustn't show__  
><em>_but soon these tears are bound to flow__  
><em>_cause it's raining - raining in my heart_

Kurt couldn't help but look over at Blaine while he was singing and saw the younger boy silently cheering him along. His grin was huge and his hands were clapped together in excitement. Kurt swayed slightly to the music, smiling when he heard Brad improving a little.

_But it's raining - raining in my heart___

_And it's raining - raining in my heart_

Kurt finished with his head down and a huge smile on his face. He knew he would have made his mother proud with that performance and he felt a few tears of happiness slide down his cheeks as the audience roared with applause. He stayed in that position as he felt the rest of the group move out behind him and jumped slightly when Blaine squeezed his shoulder.

They quickly moved into formation for Santana's song, all taking a moment to look at the audience before the music started. It was a much slower, acoustic version of the original of the song.

_Close your eyes and I'll kiss you,__  
><em>_Tomorrow I'll miss you;__  
><em>_Remember I'll always be true.__  
><em>_And then while I'm away,__  
><em>_I'll write home ev'ry day,__  
><em>_And I'll send all my loving to you.___

_I'll pretend That I'm missing__  
><em>_the lips I am missing__  
><em>_And hope that my dreams will come true.__  
><em>_And then while I'm away,__  
><em>_I'll write home ev'ry day,__  
><em>_And I'll send all my loving to you.___

_All my loving I will send to you.__  
><em>_All my loving, darling I'll be true.___

_Close your eyes and I'll kiss you,__  
><em>_Tomorrow I'll miss you:__  
><em>_Remember I'll always be true.__  
><em>_And then while I'm away,__  
><em>_I'll write home ev'ry day,__  
><em>_And I'll send all my loving to you___

_All my loving I will send to you.__  
><em>_All my loving darling I'll be True.__  
><em>_All my loving All my loving ooh__  
><em>_All my loving I will send to you_

The song ended with soft notes ringing through the auditorium. The club had been worried about what the audience's reaction would be with their slight change to the classic Beatles song, but with the cheers they got it seemed that the slowed down version was appreciated.

They once again slowed down the next song as well. It was traditionally sung by men but the entire Glee club had decided that having three girls sing it would add an amazing twist on an already amazing song. Brittany and Mercedes stepped up to stand next to Santana and they began to dance softly to the music flowing from Brad's piano.

_Well, I've got to run to keep from hidin',__  
><em>_And I'm bound to keep on ridin'.__  
><em>_And I've got one more silver dollar,__  
><em>_But I'm not gonna let 'em catch me, no,__  
><em>_Not gonna let 'em catch the Midnight Rider.___

_And I don't own the clothes I'm wearing,__  
><em>_And the road goes on forever,__  
><em>_And I've got one more silver dollar,__  
><em>_But I'm not gonna let 'em catch me, no__  
><em>_Not gonna let 'em catch the Midnight Rider._

The girls alternated who was singing which part, background or lead. They split the song evenly with the rest of the group dancing casually in the background. They had depended on their dancing once before but this time they really wanted their win to be based off of their own singing.

_And I've gone past the point of caring,__  
><em>_Some old bed I'll soon be sharing,__  
><em>_And I've got one more silver dollar,___

_But I'm not gonna let 'em catch me, no__  
><em>_Not gonna let 'em catch the Midnight Rider.___

_No, I'm not gonna let 'em catch me, no__  
><em>_Not gonna let 'em catch the Midnight Rider.___

_No, I'm not gonna let 'em catch me, no__  
><em>_Not gonna let 'em catch the Midnight Rider._

The girls finished the song with a flourish and let the entire group join them at the front for a bow. They let the spotlight stay on Kurt for a moment, which surprised him but he curtsied gracefully, before gesturing to Santana, Brittany and Mercedes. Each girl took their moment in the spotlight, grinning brightly, before they took one more bow as a whole.

The New Directions scampered off stage while the audience stood up and gave them a standing ovation. They ran into their green room, huge smiles covering their faces. Blaine turned to Kurt and wrapped his arms tightly around him.

"You were amazing Kurt! I have never seen you sing so passionately and it was just…" Blaine trailed off, not even knowing what to say. Kurt grinned back at him, his face lighting up. Seeing the happiness covering his boyfriend's face Blaine couldn't help but lean in and give him a deep kiss. Kurt gasped at the forwardness but kissed him back just as enthusiastically.

They broke away, breathless and smiling. "Well if that is what I get every time I sing a solo, I will have to fight for more." Kurt let go of Blaine before launching himself on top of the shorter boy. They were both laughing loudly and the rest of the club looked on. This was the happiest they had seen him in a while, even Rachel decided that giving up her solo was worth seeing this smile on Kurt's face.

Finn walked over and clapped them both on the back. "We totally got this in the bag!" The rest of the club cheered before sitting down and talking excitedly about the performance. Before too long the announcement came over the loud speakers, asking the performing groups to come back on stage. New Directions hurried back on stage and exchanged glances with the other two groups.

Both the members of Aural Intensity and Jane Addams looked incredibly nervous as the guest judge (secretary to the Mayor of Lima) walked out to announce the winner. Every member of the William McKinley glee club grabbed each other's hands and held on, eyes closed, waiting for the announcement.

"Thank you for joining us for this great competition tonight. I am pleased to announce that in third place we have…" she opened the first envelope, "Jane Addams Girls' Choir!" said girls walked slowly over to her and grabbed the small trophy from her, obviously unhappy.

"And now what we have been waiting for. The winners or this Regional rounds and the group that is moving on to go to Nationals is" she looked out at the audience, obviously trying to increase the anticipation, before slowly opening the envelope, "the New Directions!"

The entire group let out a loud cheer as they all jumped towards each other, bringing everyone into a massive hug. Mr. Schue walked over and took the huge trophy from the woman and held it up in the air, causing the audience to cheer again.

The group walked off the stage and back to the bus, chatting excitedly about going back to New York for Nationals and hopefully coming back with the first place trophy. The ride back to the school was loud and cheerful.

The drive seemed to go by much faster this time around and everyone was shocked when they were already back at the school. Kurt looked out the window and saw his dad watching proudly as the bus drove into the parking lot.

Kurt couldn't help but let a huge smile cross his face when he saw his father and Carole smiling brightly and looking excitedly at the bus. He hurried off the bus, dragging Blaine behind him, launching himself into his dad's arms.

"You were amazing Kiddo! Your mother would be so proud of you" Burt chuckled when he felt Kurt wrap his arms around his body. Kurt looked up at him smiling, tears falling softly down his cheeks.

"I needed to do something for her and it was her favorite song. I am glad you liked it though. I was worried that I would butcher it and not live up to her memory" Kurt pulled back and wiped the tears off of his cheeks shyly. He looked around and realized how many people were actually in the parking lot and blushed.

"You couldn't have done any better Kurt. I am so proud of you." Burt clapped his hand on Kurt's slight shoulder. He turned to Blaine who was gazing at Kurt proudly, "You did an amazing job too kid. I'm sure you had to hold this one together on the ride there didn't you?"

"Dad!" Kurt screeched ducking his head into his shoulder.

"Maybe just a little sir." Blaine laughed when he looked at his boyfriend. He walked over and took his hand in his own. "Kurt we really should get going if we want to beat the traffic."

The pale boy looked up and nodded before turning to his father. "Thanks again dad for letting me stay with him."

"You deserve it. You did your mother and I proud tonight." Burt reached down and picked up Kurt's overnight bag and handed it to his son. "Be good and call me when you get there okay?" Kurt nodded, gave him another quick hug, and walked with Blaine to the older boy's car.

They began their hour long drive to Blaine's parents' house quietly, just the radio playing in the background. About halfway through Blaine reached over and turned the radio off.

"You really were amazing Kurt. I was so proud of you, so proud to call you my boyfriend." He looked over, eyes sparkling, and grabbed Kurt's hand, squeezing it tightly. Kurt looked back and him and blushed heavily.

"I am just glad I didn't completely mess it up." He muttered quietly.

"There was no chance that you could have messed it up. You were amazing. You were perfect." When they were stopped at a stoplight, Blaine leaned over and quickly kissed Kurt's cheek. "I love you." He said it so simply, like he was just stating the obvious. Kurt couldn't help but smile at Blaine's tone, at how innocent he sounded.

"I love you too. Now let's get to the big empty house shall we?" Kurt winked and had to force himself not to giggle. He couldn't believe that he had actually said something like that and winked. Kurt didn't think of himself as particularly sexual, but something about Blaine just brought it out in him.

Blaine felt his jeans tighten slightly when he saw Kurt's wink. He was so excited to finally have some time alone with his boyfriend. It had been so long since they were able to spend anytime just the two of them and now they had the whole weekend to spend, just hanging out, talking, cuddling, anything they wanted to do.

They spent the rest of the drive just touching each other whenever they could. Their hands were pretty much always connected to the others body. Blaine's hand was rubbing Kurt's thigh, while Kurt's hand moved up and down Blaine's body, trying to, but not succeeding in, not distract Blaine from driving. They pulled into Blaine's driveway and quickly but quietly got out of the car and grabbed their own bags.

They held hands loosely as they walked up the stairs and to Blaine's bedroom. They looked at each other while putting down their bags, and quietly communicated what was going to happen. Neither knew how to make the first step, since this was new territory for both of them. Normally their sexual encounters were spontaneous, but this meant way too much to both of them for it to just be spur of the moment.

Finally Blaine just crossed the room to Kurt and kissed him softly. Kurt gasped and opened his mouth, letting Blaine's tongue slip in between his lips. The kiss deepened and Kurt sucked slightly on Blaine's tongue causing the older boy to moan and feel his knees shake. Kurt smirked to himself as he pulled his mouth off of Blaine's and moved down to the shorter boy's neck.

"Bed… now" Blaine gasped out pulling Kurt towards him and walking backwards to his bed. Kurt nodded against the other boy's neck and followed him eagerly to the bed. Blaine lay down and pulled Kurt on top of him, lifting the other boys chin and kissing him deeply, sliding his tongue along to roof of Kurt's mouth.

Kurt pulled off with a loud gasp leaning down to breathe, resting his mouth by the shell of Blaine's ear. "God I love you." He breathed out gripping Blaine's hips tightly. Blaine responded by wrapping his arms tightly around Kurt's waist and muttering that he loved him more than anything.

Kurt moved back to Blaine's mouth kissing him and grinding his hips softly into Blaine's groaning softly into the other boy's mouth at the friction. Blaine responded quickly, grinding his hips a little harder than Kurt did, making them both gasp loudly into each other mouths.

"Clothes… they are in the way… off" Kurt groaned reaching his hands up to undo the buttons of Blaine's top. His lips moved to Blaine's neck and began nibbling at his pulse point, causing Blaine's hips to jump up, seeking something to rub against.

"Calm down. We don't need to rush." Kurt whispered against Blaine's neck. Blaine let out a noise of impatience as he too began to undo buttons, but on Kurt's top. Kurt continued to nibble and suck on Blaine's neck as he finally finished unbuttoning Blaine's shirt and ran his hands up Blaine's chest groaning at the feel of his abs clenching underneath his fingertips.

He pulled away and looked at Blaine's neck, smirking when he saw the huge mark he had left, and moved to the other side, quickly leaving another bruise. Blaine shakily undid the last button of Kurt's top and slid it off of him, before flipping them over so he was straddling Kurt. He ground down on Kurt's erections causing the other boy to throw his head back and arch his back slightly at the sudden friction on his aching cock.

"God Blaine… Please. I want you… Please I want you in me" Kurt groaned out brokenly, causing Blaine to pull back, sit in Kurt's lap and look down at the pale boy shocked.

"You want me in you the first time? Are you sure? It's going to hurt. I don't want to hurt you Kurt. I love you. I just…" He was stopped by Kurt leaning up and kissing him soundly on the lips.

"Blaine I know it's going to hurt but I love you. I want to give you everything, even this, so please." Kurt held Blaine's head in between his hands and looked him in the eyes, hopefully showing him that he trusted him completely. He was still worried, "Blaine I trust you. You won't hurt me anymore than it has to. Please."

Blaine searched the glasz eyes looking back at him and finally nodded. He leaned down and kissed Kurt deeply, pushing him back so he was lying on the bed. They continued to kiss, just trying to express their love for each other, before they both began to move their bodies against each other's.

Their hips grinded together slowly, making sure not to rush anything too much. Kurt reached up and pushed Blaine's top off his shoulders and threw it to the side, not really knowing or caring where it landed. His hands ran up and down the tan boy's body, until they reached the waist line of his pants. He moved his fingers over the button and quickly undid it pushing both his jeans and the tight boxer briefs down to the middle of Blaine's thighs.

Blaine pulled away and quickly undid Kurt's pants as well pushing them down before moving to push his off completely. Blaine pushed Kurt's pants off, Kurt wiggling beneath him, attempting to help him. Once they were both fully naked they paused for a moment and just looked at the other boy. They normally didn't have time to just look, to admire their boyfriend's body, so they took advantage of the fact that they didn't need to rush this time.

"I love you so much Kurt." Blaine crawled back on top of Kurt, both boys moaning as their weeping cocks met. They slowly began to move together, the pre-cum spreading all over their stomachs and cocks, making their erections move together easier. Kurt squeaked when Blaine ground down hard, arching his back and gripping the older boys back, his nails leaving marks.

"Fuck… Blaine. Please… do something!" Kurt mewled thrusting his hips up, trying to get some form of relief. Blaine reached over to the nightstand and quickly dug to the back to grab some lube and a condom. Kurt reached up and flicked the condom down to the ground.

"I want to feel you Blaine. Every single part of you." Kurt reached up and kissed him sloppily, all tongue and teeth. Blaine responded eagerly, popping the cap off of the lube and quickly spreading some of it on three fingers. He ran his pointer finger down to Kurt's hips before moving to his balls. Kurt groaned loudly, pushing his ass towards Blaine's hands.

Blaine reached down and slowly began to tease Kurt's hole, causing the other boy to whimper. He looked up at Kurt from his place by his hips, asking one final time if this was okay.

"Please Blaine…" Kurt's eyes were dark as he looked back at his boyfriend, giving him full permission to anything, anything at all except stopping. Blaine smiled back softly before slipping one finger in up to the first knuckle stopping when he felt Kurt tense around him. He couldn't help but let a soft moan out. He was so tight and warm. He could feel ever little movement Kurt made, every breath and clench of his muscles.

"You can move now" Kurt said after a moment, adjusting to the new feeling. Blaine's finger slipped the rest of the way in before softly moving around, stretching the tight area. After a minute or two of stretching, he slid his first finger out before sliding in two. It was extremely tight once again and Blaine wondered for a moment how the hell he was going to fit in there. He waited patiently for Kurt to nod and let him know that it was okay to move.

When he got permission he slowly worked his fingers in and out at a steady pace. Once he felt Kurt loosen up a little more he began searching for the one thing he knew would make this the most pleasurable for Kurt. He twisted his fingers slightly and crooked them up; hitting a little nub of nerves he was seeking for. Kurt let out a scream and arched his back up higher than Blaine had even thought was possible. He couldn't help but grin brightly, proud of himself for getting Kurt to react like that.

Soon enough Blaine had three fingers buried deep in Kurt and Kurt was withering on the bed, messing up the sheets and much to Blaine's pleasure, his hair. Kurt began begging, or so Blaine assumed since he couldn't really decipher any real words but 'Blaine', 'now' and something that sounded very close to 'please'.

Blaine slid his fingers out of Kurt's tight hole, causing the other boy to whimper pathetically at the loss. He quickly grabbed the lube from next to him and squeezed way more than he needed into his hand and coating his cock in it. He wiped the extra on the bed sheets not caring that it was probably going to stain before moving up and looking Kurt in the eyes.

"Are you positive about this Kurt?" Kurt looked up at Blaine, his eyes dark but obviously communicating love. He was surprised to see that Blaine's eyes were practically black, which turned him on even more than he thought.

"Yes Blaine. I am sure. I love you. Please." He leaned up on his elbows and kissed Blaine sweetly. Blaine kissed back as he reached his hand down and gripped the base of his cock and pressed the tip of it to Kurt's moist hole. He wasn't even inside and already he could feel the tightness. He groaned as he slipped the head past the ring of muscles. Kurt tensed beneath him and Blaine forced himself to stop from thrusting into the moist heat. After a few moments of Kurt clenching himself around Blaine's leaking cock he nodded.

Blaine slid in slowly, groaning loudly when he bottomed out. He was amazed at how good it felt. He knew this wasn't going to last that long, and looking at Kurt he knew that the other boy wasn't going to last long either. That didn't matter; they had forever to get it perfect.

They both paused for a while, neither daring to move, until eventually Kurt felt the pain dull.

"Please move Blaine" Kurt whispered, his voice coming out wrecked. Blaine began to move in and out slowly, letting out soft moans and loud breaths as he felt the drag of Kurt's muscles against his bare cock.

"God you feel so good Kurt. You are beautiful" Blaine spoke brokenly as he began to move faster in and out of Kurt's hole. Kurt was letting out breathy sighs and mews with every movement. Blaine adjusted his angle and was surprised when Kurt screeched and ran his fingernails down Blaine's back roughly, leaving bright red marks.

"Right there! Blaine" Kurt reached between their bodies, feeling a familiar heat fill his stomach, and gripped his weeping cock. Blaine continued to move in and out of Kurt's body, he too feeling his orgasm approaching. He alternated between plunging in deeply and hitting Kurt's prostate. After maybe a dozen more thrusts in and out, Kurt let out a long and high pitched groan as he felt the tension in his stomach release. His cum spilled out between their stomachs, splashing onto both of them.

The tightening of Kurt's muscles when he came pushed Blaine over the edges. He pushed in once more time, stopping balls deep as he felt himself orgasm, his cum filling Kurt up. When the aftershocks finally stopped Blaine collapsed on top of Kurt and Kurt wrapped his arms tightly around the other boy. Blaine's legs were shaking and both of their breathing was uneven and heavy. They ignored the stickiness between them and just laid there taking in each other.

After a few minutes, or hours, Blaine slipped his soft cock out of Kurt, the other boy whining at the loss, and slid off of Kurt. He turned so he was lying next to him and looking at his face.

"I love you so much Kurt." Blaine spoke softly, not wanting to break the atmosphere that filled the bedroom. Kurt had a huge smile covering his face, even showing his teeth which he never did. Blaine was sure that if he was to look at himself he would see the exact same look. He couldn't feel happier.

"I love you Blaine." Kurt whispered back leaning over and closing the gap between them and giving the other boy a tender kiss. He rested his head on Blaine's chest, playing with the curls that had escaped the gel and slowly drifted off to sleep to Blaine's heartbeat and breathing.

Blaine smiled at the angelic boy and wrapped his arms around him. He moved a stray hair off of Kurt's forehead and gave him a soft kiss to the top of his head. He floated off to sleep, a huge smile covering his face, just glad that he was holding his boyfriend after such a perfect moment in their life.

_**A/N: Finally they had sex! I am so proud of them! The songs used were "Raining in my Heart" by Buddy Holly, "All my Loving" by The Beatles, and "Midnight Rider" by the Allman Brothers. I don't own them… although I would love to own the Beatles… just saying. **_

_**Anyway this chapter is extremely long. I really hope it makes up for me not updating as quickly as I would like lately. **_

_**I am also looking for a new summary (255 characters or less) so if anyone would like to write that, that would be awesome. Or a new title. Thanks so much!**_

_**Please review. It really does make me write fast and it just makes my life to know that people care at all.**_

_**Thanks for reading you guys!**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**_

_**Warnings! Very explicit sexual activities between two men!**_

_**Authors Note: I would like a new summary for this story so if anyone would be willing to write one for me I would greatly appreciate it! (255 characters of less). Please review?**_

_**My tumblr: eamichael (dot) tumblr (dot) com**_

_E.A. Michael_

A loud ringing woke the two boys up the next morning. Kurt groaned loudly, snuggling back into the warm body that was lying next to him. When the ringing didn't stop he opened his eyes and poked Blaine's side.

"Blaine. Make the noise stop" He whimper, leaning in and nuzzling the shorter boy's neck. Blaine blindly reached out towards the general direction of the noise. He realized it was coming from the pile of clothes lying next to the bed so he leaned down and grabbed the evil device that was making noise. He cracked his eyes open and saw that it was Kurt's phone so he laid it on top of the snoozing boy.

"Babe it's your phone" Kurt cracked his eyes open and looked up at Blaine who looked wrecked.

"Hello?" Kurt grumbled into the phone once he answered it. He cleared his throat and repeated his greeting. His eyes widened dramatically and he sat up quickly when he heard the yelling coming from the other end of the line.

"Dad! Sorry! We pretty much passed out-" He was interrupted by his father screaming about how worried he was when Kurt didn't call them last night and let them know when they got to Blaine's house. "I know it's my fault Dad." Blaine realized what was happening and looked at Kurt worried. He really didn't want Kurt to get in trouble, especially since that would mean he wouldn't get to spend the rest of the weekend with him and he couldn't imagine not being around Kurt after what happened last night.

"Yes Dad. Sure Dad. Love you too. See you Monday" Kurt hung up the phone and turned to his boyfriend. He leaned over and kissed Blaine good morning. Blaine couldn't respond to the kiss since he was still worried that Kurt would have to leave him.

"It's fine. He was just worried. I'm still staying here." Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist and pulled him onto his lap.

"Thank you for last night" He whispered into the shorter boy's ear, nipping at it softly before pulling back and looking into Blaine's eyes. He saw that his boyfriend was still frozen and tensed. Thousands of thoughts flew into his mind about how Blaine regretted everything that they did last night, or that Blaine realized that Kurt wasn't any good in bed and didn't want to be with him anymore. Blaine must have seen the panic flash across Kurt's face and realized what he must have been thinking.

"Thank you Kurt. It was amazing. I love you." Blaine leaned over and kissed Kurt deeply causing the other boy to relax into the kiss and pull Blaine closer. They kissed lazily for a while, just being close and together.

"I love you too Blaine. So so much" Kurt whispered and kissed Blaine again before pulling away and nudging Blaine off his lap. "But now I need to go shower. I just realized how disgusting we are" He stood off the bed and began walking to the connected bathroom. Blaine couldn't help but stare at Kurt's retreating form, paying special attention to his ass. Kurt turned at the door and smirked at Blaine's lovestruck expression.

"Are you happy being disgusting or are you going to join me?" Kurt turned back around and walked in. Blaine just starred until the sound of the shower turning on knocked him out of his trance. He quickly climbed off the bed and scurried into the bathroom, noticing that Kurt was already standing under the steaming water.

He opened the glass door and joined his boyfriend under the water. "Are you feeling alright?" Blaine hugged Kurt closely and let his hands ghost over the other boys round ass. Kurt couldn't help but jump slightly since he was a little sore.

"I am fine. A little sore but in a good way. I like knowing what we did last night" Kurt felt his face heat up at the confession and couldn't help but bury it into the crook of Blaine's neck. The shorter boy chuckled as he squeezed Kurt tightly against his body.

"I do too. Next time I want to know what it feels like yeah?" Blaine forced Kurt to look up at him so he could see the sincerity in his eyes. Kurt turned even more red but nodded, looking forward to the next time.

They showered silently, touching each other and cleaning every part of the others body. Once they were all clean they stepped out of the steaming glass room and dried off just as silently. They quickly got dressed and clasped hands as they headed downstairs.

They wandered into the kitchen and Kurt immediately walked to the fridge. "What do you want Blaine?" He looked over his shoulder to where Blaine was sitting at the island. Blaine just shrugged not really caring what they ended up eating so Kurt looked back into the refrigerator seeing what they had available. He forgot for a moment that the Andersons had a housekeeper who would make sure that there were hundreds of options for meals. He quickly pulled out some turkey bacon, eggs and a few other ingredients for omelets.

He walked around the kitchen as Blaine looked on. Kurt was in his element here as he quickly pulled together breakfast. After about a half an hour they were sitting at the kitchen table across from each other enjoying their meal. Much like the rest of the moment it was very quiet, just a few moments of Blaine complimenting Kurt's cooking and Kurt thanking him. Neither boy felt the need to fill the comfortable silence, just glad to be together.

After eating and leaving the dishes for the Anderson's housekeeper Emma to wash they headed back up to Blaine's bedroom. They silently decided to watch a movie and climbed back on the bed snuggling close together. They watched the movie happily, kissing each other softly every once in a while and making mindless comments about the different characters on screen.

Neither boy realized when the movie ended, finally getting distracted with each other, just kissing and feeling each other. Kurt climbed on top of Blaine, straddling him and kissing him deeply. He slipped his tongue into Blaine's waiting mouth. Kurt ground his hips down onto Blaine causing them both to let out a moan at the friction. Kurt quickly reached down and slipped Blaine's shirt over his head before quickly taking off his own.

Their chest pressed flush against each other as they kissed again. Their hips rocked together, their erections brushing against each other. Finally they were both fed up with the fabric pressing roughly against their hard cocks they both reached down and helped the other take off their jeans and boxer briefs.

Kurt kicked his jeans off his feet and slid down pulling Blaine's with him, throwing them on the ground as well. He slid back up and looked at Blaine's face through his eyelashes before sinking his mouth onto Blaine's weeping cock. He sucked, lapping up the pre-cum leaking from the slit and bobbing his head up and down, cheeks hollow.

"Kurt. Please." Blaine gasped out, reaching down and tangling his hands in Kurt's hair and pulling him off. "I'm close. More please" He groaned when he saw Kurt's flushed face and plump red lips. Kurt smiled up at him before sliding back up Blaine's body and giving him a quick peck.

"Are you sure?" Blaine looked up at the pale boy hovering over him and smiled brightly.

"Of course I am Kurt. I love you" He leaned up and kissed Kurt sweetly. Kurt smiled and nodded to himself, reaching over to the nightstand and grabbing the bottle of lube. He slithered back down Blaine's body and reached his hand down to his puckered hole. He traced it lightly making Blaine squirm on the bed. Kurt took pity on the whimpering boy above him and quickly lubed up his fingers.

He slid his first finger into Blaine, up to his first knuckle, pausing when he felt Blaine tense. He waited patiently until Blaine gave a slight nod, giving his silent permission. Kurt slid the rest of his finger in, feeling Blaine's muscles tense around him. He froze in the heat, forcing himself not to move until the muscles relaxed. He moved his finger in and out slowly stretching Blaine out. He slowly added a second finger and then a third causing Blaine to groan loudly at the feeling. Blaine reached down and grabbed Kurt's wrist, halting his movements.

"What's wrong. Did I hurt you? Oh my god. I am doing it wrong aren't I?" Kurt felt panic flash across his face as he pulled his hand back towards him and sat up on his knees.

"No Kurt! You were amazing! I just want you in me" Blaine leaned up and couldn't help but smile when he saw Kurt's panicking face. "It felt wonderful. You weren't doing it wrong" He let out a soft chuckle when he saw Kurt's blushing face. He leaned up on his arms and kissed him reassuringly. He grabbed the lube from where it was lying on the sheets and lubed Kurt's cock up himself. Kurt squeaked at the sudden moisture covering his cock.

"Okay, lay back down then" Kurt pushed Blaine's chest softly causing the other boy to lie back down on the bed. Kurt grabbed another pillow and slid it under Blaine's hip, trying to make him as comfortable as possible. He gripped the base of his cock and lined it up with Blaine's puckered hole. He looked into Blaine's bright eyes as he pushed the head past the first ring of muscle.

He groaned loudly, dropping his head to his chest as the heat surrounded him. Blaine froze at the intrusion, trying to force his body to relax. After a few moments he sighed giving Kurt the sign to move. Kurt pushed all the way in, bottoming out before stopping himself from moving. His arms began to quiver as he restrained from moving in and out of the heat.

Blaine nodded letting Kurt know that he was fine. Kurt seemed to be frozen so Blaine began to move beneath him. Kurt couldn't help but gasp when he felt the moisture move around his cock. He began to thrust slowly, moving with Blaine, the sound of skin hitting skin filling the room.

They slowly began to move faster together, until they were both panting loudly and kissing each other sloppily. They both felt the heat in their stomach tightening knowing that they were moments away from their release. Kurt shifted his body and slammed into Blaine's prostate.

Blaine screamed as he came, stickiness covering both of their stomachs and chests. Feeling Blaine's muscles twitch around him was the end for Kurt as he came as well, filling Blaine up. Kurt felt his arms give out and he landed on top of Blaine's panting chest.

"I love you" He mumbled into Blaine's ear, feeling exhaustion flow through his body. He slipped out of Blaine, the other boy crying out at the sudden emptiness.

"I love you too." He reached over and grabbed some tissues, quickly wiping them both off. He pulled Kurt closer to him, rubbing his hand up and down Kurt's still heaving back. They drifted off to a light sleep in the same position.

The rest of the day was spent in the same way, just cuddling and watching movies. They went to bed holding each other, glad that they were able to just spend time with each other.

Monday was fairly uneventful compared to the rest of their weekend. After winning Regionals and finally taking that final step in their relationship, both boys felt like nothing could hurt them. They woke up with their arms wrapped around each other, faces almost touching.

"Good morning" Blaine smiled brightly, leaning over to give Kurt a quick kiss. His eyes drifted over Kurt's face enjoying the sleepy look the normally put together boy was giving him.

"Good morning" Kurt stretched looking remarkably like a cat and let out a huge yawn. He pulled Blaine in closer to him and rested his head on the other boys tan chest. He began to drift off when all of a sudden Blaine let out a squeak and jumped up.

Kurt couldn't help but glare at the other boy as he sat up and looked to where Blaine was running frantically around the bedroom. Rolling his eyes he cuddled back down into the big bed and pulled the covers up to his chin. He was disappointed that his personal space heater seemed to be intent on running around like a crazy man.

"Why are you running around like a chicken with its head cut off Blaine?" He patted the blankets next to him, "please come back here Blaine." He pouted when his boyfriend looked over at him. He seemed tempted to give in and join Kurt in the bed but shook his head.

"Kurt we have school in like an hour. We kind of need to get ready. Apparently I forgot to set the alarm last night." Blaine went back to looking for an outfit while Kurt let out an undignified squeal and flopped out of bed. He ran over to where his bag was sitting and quickly grabbed his clothes that he had already picked out. He ran towards the adjoining bathroom aware that Blaine was also running in the same direction.

"No! I call first shower! I take longer to get ready!" Kurt screamed over his shoulder at the curly haired boy. Blaine was extremely fast for having short legs though and got to the door just as Kurt was about to shut it.

"Just share with me" Kurt raised an eyebrow at that. He couldn't believe that Blaine would be thinking of doing that now when they obviously didn't have time. "No Kurt! Not like that! Geeze when did you become the perverted one in this relationship? I want my title back." Blaine laughed at the look on Kurt's face. Finally the taller boy rolled his eyes and walked into the bathroom pulling Blaine behind him.

"Fine but no funny business mister" Kurt quickly turned on the hot water and jumped in. Blaine joined him and surprisingly both boys kept their promise. There was no funny business in the shower for once, both boys just trying to get clean as fast as possible.

After 15 minutes (about 30 minutes shorter than a normal Kurt Hummel shower) both boys were stepping out of the steam. They quickly dried off and got dressed before the fight over the mirror began.

"Blaine! I need to fix my hair! It looks like a dead animal is on top of my head! You look fine with your curly hair." Kurt shoved himself in front of his boyfriend. Blaine pouted at him, looking at him through the mirror.

"But Kurt…" Blaine whined resting his chin on Kurt's shoulder, standing on his tip toes to do so. Kurt turned around and looked at him.

"Blaine… Please?" Kurt looked at him with bright blueish eyes. Blaine sighed but stood their stubbornly. Kurt leaned down and quickly gave Blaine a rough kiss. After a moment he pulled away and giggled when he saw the dazed look on Blaine's face.

"Yeah sure… whatever you want Kurt" Blaine sighed and stepped out of the bathroom hearing Kurt yell a thank you at his retreating form. After another 15 minutes Kurt stepped out of the bathroom looking amazing. They quickly headed downstairs to Blaine's car and started the ten minute drive to McKinley.

"I love your curls Blaine" Kurt couldn't help but reach over and run his fingers through Blaine's extremely soft hair. "It should be illegal for you to wear gel. Why do you insist on wearing it?" Blaine leaned into Kurt's hand sighing softly at the feel.

"It makes me look more refined. It was kind of necessary at Dalton. I guess I just am so used to it that it would be weird for me not to have it" He shrugged and pulled Kurt's hand back to his head when the other boy tried to remove it. Kurt just nodded and continued to play with the black curls. They pulled into the parking lot five minutes before the bell rang and both of them sighed in relief.

They walked into the school holding hands and quickly made their way to their lockers ignoring all the comments that followed them. After gathering their books for the day they walked to homeroom and joined their friends in the back left corner of the classroom. Santana took one look at the two boys and smirked.

"Hell yeah. They got it on. Puckerman you owe me fifty bucks!" She reached over and smacked Puck on the shoulder gesturing at him to her the money. He grumbled as he reached into his back pocket, pulled out his wallet, and slid the money over to the awaiting Latina. Kurt and Blaine both looked at the two, mouths wide.

"You bet on our sex life?" Kurt whispered harshly at the two offending members of the group. He looked over at his boyfriend and saw a small smirk sneaking onto his face. "Blaine!" Blaine looked over to where his boyfriend was glaring at him, arms crossed.

"Yes dear?" He asked trying to look as innocent as possible.

"Why are you smiling?" Kurt smacked Blaine's arm gently when his smile grew. "Blaine!" Blaine leaned over and grazed Kurt's ear with his teeth.

"I was just thinking about them being right and remembering what we did this weekend" Blaine's hand slid up Kurt's thigh and the pale boy turned bright red. Santana and Puck laughed at the exchange and gave each other high fives under the desk. They were getting tired with the sexual tension between those two.

The rest of the day was spent with both Santana and Puck making inappropriate comments around all of their friends, causing the two boys to blush constantly. At the end of the day Blaine drove Kurt home knowing that this was the official end of their amazing weekend. He got out of the door with Kurt and walked him to the door, trying to prolong the amount of time that they had together.

"Such a gentleman. Walking me to the door. Does that mean I get a goodbye kiss?" Kurt smirked at his boyfriend and squeezed his hand. Blaine smiled, showing all of his teeth and leaned over to give his boyfriend a kiss very reminiscent of the kiss they shared this morning in the bathroom. Both boys pulled away breathless, holding each other close.

"I love you" Blaine whispered against Kurt's neck, laughing when Kurt shuddered from the vibrations.

"I love you too Blaine. So much." He squeezed his boyfriend tightly, not wanting to let go but knowing that he needed to.

"I will call you later okay? And see you Wednesday. Let me know if you need me at all tomorrow." Blaine pulled back and looked seriously at Kurt's face. He wanted the other boy to know that he understood that he wasn't going to see Kurt tomorrow but he would still be there if Kurt needed something.

"Of course Blaine. I will see you Wednesday." Kurt quickly kissed Blaine once more time before opening the door and walking inside. Blaine turned around and headed back to his car, waving brightly before getting in a driving home. His phone buzzed alerting him of a text message and he waited until he was at a stoplight to read it.

**Kurt: Thank you Blaine. I love you**

Blaine smiled and texted Kurt back telling him he loved him too. He really did.

_**A/N: I turned on Anonymous reviews. I didn't realize that I had them blocked. My bad. REVIEWS FOR ALL!  
><strong>_

_** So sorry this took so long! Life got in the way and I was just uninspired. I also didn't include everything I wanted in this chapter. If I did it would be at least two times as long as this and I feel terrible for not updating quicker so here you go!**_

_**I am also looking for a new summary (255 characters or less) so if anyone would like to write that, that would be awesome. Or a new title. Thanks so much!**_

_**Please review. It really does make me write fast and it just makes my life to know that people care at all.**_

_**Thanks for reading you guys!**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**_

_**Authors Note: Terribly sorry for the wait. Medical stuff has been going on. I'm trying to write as much as I can. Thanks for sticking with me!**_

_**Thank you so much for every single review and alert. It means so much to me.**_

_**I can't believe I am almost at 50 reviews!**_

_**My tumblr: eamichael (dot) tumblr (dot) com**_

_E.A. Michael_

Kurt woke to his alarm blaring and a feeling of dread settling in his stomach. He couldn't help but be confused for a few moments until he remembered the date. Tuesday march 27th. The day his mother died 10 years ago. He slowly turned over and smacked his alarm clock into submission, letting out a huge sigh. He crawled out of bed and headed towards his bathroom.

He couldn't help but think about the day that his parents told him that his mom was going to die as he climbed in the shower and let the few tears that escaped slip down his cheeks. He took his shower slowly and only got out once the warm water turned cold. He picked out the perfect ensemble for seeing his mother, he wanted to impress her, and quickly dressed before heading downstairs.

He was glad that Finn was already at school and Carole had most likely headed to the hospital already. As he walked into the kitchen he saw his dad sitting quietly at the table. He walked over to him and leaned down to give him a hug.

Burt had tear streaks covering his face and gladly held his son tightly for a few moments. He was not an emotional guy but today was one day that he allowed his son to see exactly how he felt. He tried to hide it when Kurt was younger but eventually Kurt asked, very bluntly, why didn't he miss mommy and should he (Kurt) not miss her either? After that Burt was not afraid to show his son that it was okay to miss his mother.

"How are you holding up bud?" Burt asked his son as Kurt walked towards to refrigerator and grabbed a grapefruit. Kurt didn't bother turning around and just shrugged. Burt was used to Kurt not talking this time of year so he didn't mind.

"You going to go visit your mom?" Kurt walked over and was sitting across from his dad picking at his breakfast.

"Yeah what about you?" Kurt knew that sometimes it was just too hard for Burt to go to Elizabeth's gravesite and if that was the case Kurt would normally bring some extra flowers from Burt.

"I don't know. Maybe later tonight" Burt went back to sipping his coffee (decaf) and the Hummel men sat in silence as they finished up their food. Kurt stood and put his dishes away.

"I will see you later Dad. " Burt waved as Kurt walked out of the room and towards the front door. Kurt put on a light jacket and headed out towards his car and began the drive to the flower shop that knew he was coming. As he pulled into the parking lot he forced himself to just stop and breathe for a moment.

The little bell over the door rang as he walked ain and he glared at it. How dare it sound so cheerful on a day like today. "Hey Kurt" Marie yelled at him from behind the counter and Kurt gave her a weak wave. "Your normal?" Kurt nodded and reply and Marie went to the back room and grabbed a bouquet of a dozen lilies. Kurt handed over the money he owed and turned back to the door.

"Thanks Marie" He said softly and walked through the door. She waved back to him and he got back in his car setting down the flowers carefully. He drove quickly to the cemetery and walked up towards the hill that his mother's grave was located on. He slowly trekked through the familiar path and ended up in front of his mom's grave. He leaned down and brushed away some leaves and dirt that was covering the tombstone and set the flowers down in front of it.

"Hey Mom. I'm going to have to tell someone to take better care of this. It was all dirty. How disgusting." He sat down on the ground in front of the tombstone and crossed his legs fiddling with his hands in his lap.

"So remember that the last time I was here I told you about Blaine? How he was absolutely gorgeous and amazing and that we were dating? Well we are still together, so that's good I guess. I can't believe I have been with him over a year. We did have a fight at New Years though and we broke up. This guy Jared tried to get between us because of something that happened to his brother but we worked it out. I think it's better that that happened honestly.

"We can trust each other completely now. I know that he really does love me and I think he is in this for the long run as well." Kurt sighed and looked directly at the gravestone, "I really love him mom. He is amazing and treats me so well. You would have loved him. He is so perfect for me and such a gentleman. He gets stuck at doors all the time because he holds them open for people." Kurt chucked slightly before turning serious once more.

"Dad misses you but Carole is good for him. You would like her too. She is helping me make sure that he doesn't put anymore crap in his body. Finn is good too. He is actually treating me like we are blood brothers not just step-brothers. He makes sure that no one picks on me at school which is great of him. Although he does need to work on staying with the same girl for longer than a few months. He keeps switching between Rachel and Quinn."

Kurt continued talking to his mom for another hour or so, tears flowing freely down his face. "I miss you mom. So much. I wish that you didn't have to go when you did but I can't control that stuff. I wish you were here for me to talk to and ask advice. We know Dad tries but sometimes I think you would be a bit more understanding than he is. I wish you were here. I love you mommy" Kurt felt his throat tighten as he finished up. He forced himself to take a deep breath and stood up, brushing off his jeans. He put his hand on her tombstone before forcing himself to walk away.

He headed back to his car slowly, wiping away the tears that were falling furiously. He noticed a few other people walking around the graveyard but ignored them all.

"Kurt!" He whipped around when he heard his name and saw a tall blonde heading towards him. His face fell into a frown when he realized that it was Jared, but forced himself to stay so that the other boy could talk to him.

"Hey Jared" Kurt waved weakly as the other boy approached. He stuffed his hands into his pockets and looked down waiting for the blonde to finish walking towards him.

"Hey. What are you doing here?" Jared asked with a smile. He then noticed the tear staining the pale boys face and frowned. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine. I was just visiting my mom" Kurt shrugged refusing to look the other boy in the eye. "What about you? What are you doing here?"

Jared looked down at his feet. "Visiting Anthony" He mumbled quietly, not looking up and making designs in the grass below his feet.

"Your brother? I would have thought that he would be bur—that his grav—that he would be in Connecticut with your parents" Kurt stuttered out the question. He knew how hard it was to talk about a family member who died.

"Yeah well my parents put a thing here too. So that his friends from Dalton could visit him whenever they wanted. If they wanted." Jared looked back up at Kurt's face and Kurt couldn't help but notice that there were tear streaks covering the other boys face. He reached out and took Jared's hand in his own.

"I'm glad that you can come visit him then" He squeezed the pale boys hand and smiled weakly at him. Jared smiled back and squeezed back, nodding in thanks.

"Me too. I am sorry to hear about your mom though" Kurt just shrugged and took his hand back, rubbing the back of his neck. "But at least you can come visit her as well." Jared smiled and reached up to wipe away the stray tears that were still running down his cheeks.

"Thank you. Well I'm going to go. My dad will want to – well I should go" Kurt stepped back and began to turn towards his car before he was interrupted by Jared's voice once more.

"I actually wanted to ask you something. I wouldn't feel right doing it without asking you first." At Kurt's nod he continued on. "I was hoping that I could talk to Blaine," Kurt opened his mouth, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion, "About Anthony I mean. No one here knows him except Blaine and I miss my brother Kurt. I just want to talk to someone who knew him well and I know that Blaine knew him well." Jared played with his hands nervously, looking around the graveyard, anywhere but at Kurt.

"Jared…" The boy in question looked up at the boy's musical voice. "Of course you can talk to Blaine about Anthony. I know that you need someone to talk to about him. That is how I am about my mom but I only have my Dad. You are lucky enough that someone your age knew your brother as well as you do." Kurt smiled and rested his hand on Jared's shoulder.

"Feel free to talk to Blaine anytime. I mean you are going to have to talk to him about it, make sure that he is okay with talking about Anthony, but I won't mind. But please don't force him to talk. Anthony is still a sore spot with him but I think he needs to talk about it. It will help both of you to talk it out. So yeah, you have my permission or whatever" Kurt smiled and Jared couldn't help but lean over and hug Kurt tightly.

"Thank you Kurt. Thank you so much" he whispered in Kurt's ear as he held him.

"Of course Jared. You need to be able to talk to someone about it" Kurt hugged him back, feeling the pain that the other boy must be feeling. He pulled away and looked at Jared's face searching. Seeming pleased with what he saw he backed up a few steps.

"I really do need to go though. Talk to him or me whenever you need to. Everything is in the past now. I forgive you for what happened. Please call me or text me if you ever need to talk to me." Kurt gave him another quick hug before turning to walk to his car. He waved at Jared over his shoulder before shoving his hands in his pockets and heading down the hill to his Navigator.

Jared watched at Kurt walked away, his sad smile turning into a smirk. They really had no idea. He turned back and head back to his brother's gravestone.

"Don't worry Anthony. I didn't give up. Blaine Anderson won't get away with doing what he did to you" He ran his hand across the top of the tombstone and started laughing. He read the words that covered his brother's second tombstone, the exact same ones that were on the real one.

"_Nothing can bring you peace but yourself"_

_**A/N: Well there you go. More drama. Jared is crazy.**_

_**Sorry again about the delay.**_

_**Review if you have a few minutes. I would greatly appreciate it!**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**_

_**Authors Note: I am so sorry for the wait everyone! Thanks for sticking with me though. I will explain below. Also I will reply to an anon reviewer at the end as well!**_

_**Thank you so much for every single review and alert. It means so much to me.**_

_**I can't believe I am almost at 50 reviews!**_

_**My tumblr: eamichael (dot) tumblr (dot) com**_

_E.A. Michael_

The week following the anniversary of Kurt's mother's death went by quickly. He and Blaine were inseparable, Blaine joining the Hudmels every day after school for dinner and staying until curfew. Kurt continued to ask if Jared had approached Blaine to talk about Anthony but it seemed like the younger boy was avoiding the topic. Every time Kurt would ask Blaine would just shrug and tell him that he guessed that Jared didn't really want to talk about Anthony with him and change the subject. Kurt knew that Jared wouldn't have asked him for no reason so he kept his eye out. It wasn't that he didn't trust the younger boy, well okay maybe he didn't trust him that much, but he did want to know when his boyfriend ended up talking to him.

About a week and a half after Jared approached Kurt at the graveyard, he finally talked to Blaine when he saw him at the Lima Bean after school. Kurt had to talk to Miss. Pillsbury about his application to UCLA since it was later than most of the other students who had applied there. He still beat the deadline but he wanted to make sure that his admission video was amazing (Miss. Pillsbury suggested that he doing something to make his application pop). Blaine was going to meet Kurt back at his house after the meeting so he thought that he would get some coffee to pass the time.

"Hey Blaine." Jared walked up behind Blaine in line and spoke softly. Blaine couldn't help but jump slightly when he heard the voice all of a sudden and turned around before smiling brightly at the boy.

"Hey Jared! What's up?" He asked as he walked backwards in line, so that he moved towards the counter but was still facing the blonde boy. Blaine wondered if this was what Kurt was talking about and if Jared was finally going to talk to him about Anthony.

"I was just wondering if you were free to talk about some stuff. If not that's cool, I totally understand that I just kinda appeared but yeah…" He shrugged and looked down at his feet nervously. Blaine reached out and placed his hand reassuringly on his shoulder.

"Of course we can talk Jared! Let's just get our drink and sit down okay?" Blaine questioned him and Jared nodded his head smiling slightly at the shorter boy. They ordered their drinks, Blaine paying for both of them ("No Jared! I got this don't worry about it!") and waited for their names to be called before heading over to a table in the corner.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Blaine asked stirring his cinnamon into his drink. Jared fiddled nervously with the top of his cup, still not meeting Blaine's eyes.

"Well I was hoping we could talk about um…" He trailed off, chancing a glance at the older boy. He cleared his throat and tried again, "I wanted to have someone to talk to about Anthony. And since you are one of the few people here who knew him, I was hoping that I could talk to you about him. I mean I understand if you feel uncomfortable since he you know cheated on you and stuff but I don't really have anyone else here who even knew who he was so…." He stopped talking, taking a long drink of his coffee. Blaine reached out and put his hand on top of Jared's, attempting to comfort his ex's brother.

"I understand Jared. I would be glad to talk to you about Anthony but I need you to understand that it may be hard for me sometimes too. It will probably be worse for you, I mean you are his brother, but I did think I was in love with him at one time. I was heartbroken when he cheated on me. But I am more than happy to be the one you talk to about him." Blaine squeezed Jared's hand and smiled at him, trying to let him know silently that he was open to talk to him.

"Yeah but I don't want to make you uncomfortable or anything, especially with what I did with you and Kurt earlier, which I am extremely sorry for once again!" Blaine waved it off, letting Jared know that it was in the past, "But yeah I just want to be able to talk about who he was and how much I miss him and stuff."

"Alright! What do you want to talk about first?" Blaine smiled and clapped his hands in a way very reminiscent of Kurt. He quickly grabbed his phone and sent Kurt a text under the table so that Jared didn't feel like he was being ignored.

**Blaine: Hey! You were right. Jared wants to talk to me about Anthony. I may be a little late coming to your house. Love you xx**

"Well it was going to be his 21st birthday next year. I don't know why I started thinking about that. Maybe cause now would be the time we would start planning? I don't know, we would always talk about what he was going to do for that birthday, since it was such a big one, and how he would sneak me drinks at restaurants and provide me with alcohol for any parties I wanted to throw or something. It was a joke we had that when he turned 21 me and him would go to Vegas and he would rent out a penthouse and we would get a bunch of gay strippers and just have fun. I guess that I am just kind of realizing that that is never going to happen." Jared sighed and put his head in his hands, "It just hit me harder coming back to Ohio and seeing the people that he may have interacted with."

"Plus it is going to be June in less than 4 months. That has to be hard for you right?" Blaine didn't want to admit but June 17th was always a hard day for himself as well. He always felt responsible and it would just crash down on him that day.

"Yeah that is always a really bad day. I just relive finding him in the bathroom, blood everywhere, him pale and eyes open the entire day." Blaine had to close his eyes and take a deep breath as Jared continued to talk about the day that Anthony died. He knew that he killed himself but that was about it. Hearing it described in such detail made him nauseous. He stood up abruptly and grabbed his messenger bag.

"Sorry Jared. I need to go. We can talk later. You have my number. Let me know when you are free sometime." With that Blaine rushed out of the Lima Bean, leaving his half drunken coffee on the table and Jared staring after him, shocked. As he watched Blaine drive away he couldn't help but let a smirk cover his face. He was surprised how easily he was able to get Blaine to talk to him and how easily he was able to get Blaine to break. He reached into his backpack, pulled out a book and flipped it open, reading leisurely and drinking his coffee slowly.

Blaine quickly drove over to Kurt's house and sighed in relief when he saw Kurt's Navigator parked in the driveway. He quickly parked by the curb and dashed up to the front door, knocking frantically. Kurt opened the door smiling, but quickly frowned when he saw that Blaine looked close to tears.

"Blaine? What's wrong?" Kurt wrapped his arms around his boyfriend when he leaned forward into his body. "What happened?" Worry was evident in Kurt's voice and that was all it took for Blaine to break down. Kurt could feel the hot tears on his neck before he realized that Blaine was crying.

He led Blaine inside, closing the door with his foot behind them, and up the stairs to his bedroom. Burt passed them on his way down and opened his mouth, about to warn them to keep the door open, but one look at Blaine's face he stopped in his tracks. Kurt shook his head at him and led Blaine into his bedroom, closing the door mostly with only a slight crack.

"Babe, what happened? Did Jared do something?" Kurt rubbed his hand up and down Blaine's back allowing the boy to sob into his shoulder, for once not caring about his clothes (even if it was Alexander McQueen). After a few more moments the sobs got quieter and the tears stopped falling.

"Sorry about that" Blaine sniffed, wiping the tear tracks off of his face. "I swear I didn't mean to cry when I came over" Kurt reached over and grabbed a tissue and took over wiping the tears off.

"It's fine Blaine. Just… what happened? What made you cry?" Blaine could hear Kurt's voice getting angrier. "I got a text that you were going to hang out with Jared and then not more than an hour later, you come home crying, and aren't even able to tell me why." Blaine couldn't help but smile when he heard Kurt calling his house Blaine's home as well.

"It wasn't Jared's fault really…" He sighed resting his head on Kurt's shoulder, "I mean he was just telling me about Anthony and about how he misses him. I was the idiot that brought up June. I was the one that made him think about the day his brother died. I should have expected him to talk about it after that."

"What do you mean talk about it?" Kurt ran his fingers through Blaine's hair, messing up the gel and playing with the curls. The shorter boy hummed contently, taking a deep breath before continuing.

"He was just explaining what it was like walking into the bathroom and seeing his brother dead, covered in blood, eyes open and glazed over…" Blaine's voice dropped to a whisper, "I knew what happened to Anthony in theory, but to hear the details, I don't know. I mean I know it's my fault and this was just a way that I was reminded that it was all my fault…"

"Blaine! Look at me" Blaine lifted his head weakly and looked up at his boyfriend. "It was not your fault that Anthony did what he did. He cheated on you so you broke up with him. No self-respecting person would do anything different than what you did. He was the one who decided that he wanted to end his life. Not you. You didn't make him die. You were not the one who forced him to take that bottle of aspirin or to cut himself. He did that all his own." Blaine shrugged in response.

"Yeah but maybe if I had let him explain then it would have never happened. He could still be alive…" Blaine looked back down at his lap, gripping Kurt's hand in his own.

"And you could still be together." Kurt ripped his hand away from Blaine's and Blaine looked up shocked. "Are you sad because you feel like it was your fault and hearing the details just made that more clear or are you sad that you aren't still with him?" Kurt's voice was harsh. He knew he shouldn't be jumping to these conclusions but he couldn't help it.

"No Kurt! No! I love you! I just wish that he didn't feel the need to kill himself after it was all done. I just wish that maybe we would have been able to work it out and be friends. Don't even say that. I love you and I will always love you!" Blaine took both of Kurt's hands in his own and held them to his chest. He felt Kurt's body relax and drew him in for a tight hug, pleased when Kurt hugged him back just as tightly.

"I love you too and I know I shouldn't jump to these conclusions but sometimes I just can't help but feel like you can do so much better than me." He ducked his head into Blaine's neck, kissing it softly.

"Never Kurt. You are amazing." Blaine pulled back and met Kurt's lips with his own. The kiss was short but meaningful.

They spent the rest of the time before dinner just lying together on the bed, limbs entangled, only moving when Finn came in to get them for dinner. They ate quickly and went back to their positions until Blaine had to go back to his parent's house talking about everything.

When 11 o'clock came they reluctantly parted and Kurt walked Blaine to the front door.

"I am still going to talk to Jared if he approaches me again. I should probably apologize for my behavior today anyway." Blaine took a step outside before turning around and facing Kurt who was leaning against the doorframe.

"I think that's a good idea. I will see you tomorrow at school." They kissed quickly, knowing that Burt was lurking in the living room.

"See you tomorrow then." Blaine walked to his car waving to Kurt as he back out the parking lot. Kurt waved back smiling but as soon as the car turned the corner he couldn't help but let a frown cover his face. Something felt off but he couldn't place his finger on it. Deciding to see if the feeling was still there tomorrow he went upstairs, calling a goodnight to his parents and Finn, and got ready for bed.

_**A/N: Hey guys. I am so so sorry for the wait. My computer crashed and then I was in the hospital for a while and then there is an orphaned foal at the barn I ride at so I had to help feed him every hour and then inspiration just wasn't coming. I am so sorry. You have no idea how badly I feel!**_

_**To the anon reviewer: **_

Theysaid**: **I love the Klaine, but I'm really not liking the drug scenes. Not because they're drugs, but because I think this is just furthering the idea that marijuana is like heroin. Anti drug programs need to focus on REAL issues like meth, coke, and yes, ALCOHOL. It bothered me that this was blaine's "drug problem". Sigh.

_**First off thank you for reading and reviewing. I really appreciate the fact that you let me know what you were thinking about it. I personally have absolutely no problem with marijuana. I have friends that smoke it and I have smoked it in the past. I don't really think of it as a bad thing but I am trying to think like the boys. To me they live in suburban Ohio (a fairly small minded place, not used to drugs of any type appearing in everyday life). I believe that pretty much all of the McKinley kids, with the exception of maybe Puck and Santana are fairly sheltered and have not really been exposed to it. **_

_**Yes I know marijuana is nothing like heroin. That is why I made sure never to say that Blaine was addicted or anything. That is why I didn't have him overdose. I just had him act like a combination of people I have seen high. He was able to stop easily, it wasn't a long process or a struggle. He just didn't want to stop before he had a reason because it made him forget and feel good for a while. Kurt had a problem with it (before he tried it) just because of the stigma placed on pot as a drug. He had grown up hearing that drugs are bad and blah blah blah. He didn't like it when he tried it because he didn't like the feeling of his walls being down around other people. He wasn't used to not having any way of protecting himself. he also didn't like the smell. I hope this explains what I thought while writing the "drug" scene.**_

_**Thanks again for reading and if you have a moment please review!**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**_

_**Authors Note: I am so sorry you guys… This is why I need a beta (or someone to kick my ass). If anyone is interested please let me know!**_

_**Thank you so much for every single review and alert. It means so much to me.**_

_**My tumblr: .com**_

_E.A. Michael_

Jared seemed to be avoiding both Kurt and Blaine. Whenever they would meet each other's eyes in the hallways, Jared would immediately dash the opposite way. Blaine felt horrible for how he had reacted to talking to Jared the last time they were together and just wanted to apologize, but the young boy was making it very difficult to find him. Eventually one afternoon after school both Blaine and Kurt were enjoying their daily coffees at the Lima Bean (a habit they both agreed that they really needed to kick if they wanted enough money for even a shack in New York next year) when Jared walked through the doors. Before he had the chance to even think about turning around, Blaine and Kurt were surrounding him.

"Hey Jared! What's up?" Blaine smiled brightly at the confused looking boy. Jared's eyes darted around, as if looking for a way to escape, and widened when he saw Kurt smiling just as brightly as Blaine.

"Um hey guys. I just wanted to get a coffee and then I will get out of the way." Jared slowly made his way towards the counter, trying to ignore the two people following him, one in a very puppy-like manner, the other in a much more modelesque way. Jared quickly ordered his coffee and was surprised by how quickly it seemed to be ready. None of the boys spoke as they waited but as soon as Jared attempted to leave Kurt and Blaine began to wrangle him over to their table.

"Don't be silly Jared! Come and join us. We just got here as well." Blaine smiled and led Jared over to the table, pulling out the middle chair for him before plopping down happily in his own. Jared warily sat down, confused as to why Kurt and Blaine were treating him like this.

"So Jared. What have you been up to?" Kurt quietly took a sip of his mocha, his glasz eyes staring into Jared's. Kurt looked over and couldn't help but raise an eyebrow when he saw Blaine's huge smile. He gently nudged his foot against Blaine's leg (well maybe more than gently as Blaine jumped and glared at Kurt) before mouthing at him to calm down.

"Just school. I'm glad midterms are over, so I'm relaxing before we have to start worrying about finals" He shrugged and fiddled with his coffee, "What about you guys?"

"Oh nothing too much. Pretty much the same actually" Blaine answered, gesturing to both him and Kurt. "Planning out what we are going to do next year, looking at apartments and stuff." He shrugged. "I actually wanted to talk to you about what happened last time we talked" Jared glanced over at Kurt, confused and Blaine followed his eyes before chuckling slightly, "Oh I told Kurt about it don't worry"

Jared looked down at the table and fiddled with his coffee cup. "Don't worry about it Blaine" He mumbled. Seeing that the younger boy looked very self-conscious, Kurt stood up and motioned to the side of the coffee shop.

"If you'll excuse me, I'm going to go to the restroom real quick and then I have to make a phone call. I'll be back in a few minutes" He squeezed Blaine's shoulder as he turned around and then headed back to the area that the restrooms were hidden. Blaine smiled gratefully at his boyfriend's back, glad that he gave them some privacy. He could see how uncomfortable Jared was talking in front of Kurt so hopefully Jared would open up to him now.

"Jared. I am sorry for running out like that. It just got so overwhelming when you described what you walked into. I will continue to be sorry for the rest of my life for making you see that and having to deal with such a huge loss." Blaine looked across the table and saw that Jared was still not looking at him. He sighed and leaned back in his chair. "I really do want to talk to you and get to know you. I know you need someone to talk about Anthony with and honestly I could use someone too. So you would be doing me a huge favor by talking to me about him and stuff" His voice got softer at the end of the sentence causing Jared to finally look up at him.

"I would really like that Blaine and last time was my fault anyways. I was the one who started describing what it looked like and everything. But I would really appreciate it if you would still meet up with me every once in a while to talk about him?" Jared's eyes bore into Blaine's, searching for an answer. Blaine could have sworn he saw something else lingering in the background but shook it off as him being paranoid.

"That would be great Jared. Thank you. How about we meet up here after school tomorrow? I promise not to run out this time" Both Blaine and Jared chuckled at the comment and Jared nodded. At that moment Kurt returned from the back of the store and smiled at them both as he sat down.

"Sorry that took me so long. My dad kept asking about what he was allowed to make for dinner. You would think a man his age would be able to figure out a simple flowchart." His eyes twinkled in amusement as he talked about his father.

"Kurt I wasn't able to figure out that flowchart either. I can't blame your dad for being confused!" Blaine bumped his boyfriends shoulder and laughed, while Jared just watched awkwardly.

"I need to go" Jared stood abruptly, almost knocking his chair over. "I'll see you tomorrow Blaine" He turned and quickly made his way out the door and to his car. Blaine and Kurt watched him leave with confused looks on their faces.

"Well that was sudden…" Kurt stated before he turned to face his boyfriend completely. "You are going to meet up with him tomorrow then?" he questioned, smiling slightly.

"Yeah that's the plan. We are going to come here after school. I hope you don't mind?" Blaine was worried since they would normally go to the Lima Bean or each other's houses after school to spend some more time with each other.

"Honey! Of course I don't mind! It will be good for both of you! Please just remember to text me if you get uncomfortable or anything. Or even call me. I will just be doing homework or something so you won't be interrupting anything important." Kurt subtly squeezed Blaine's hand before nodding towards the door. "My dad wanted to make sure that you were coming to dinner as well so that he would have an ally or something like that." He rolled his eyes fondly as Blaine nodded and stood up. They made their way out the coffee shop and Kurt quickly drove them home.

"Dad! We're back! Did you figure it out yet?" Kurt called as he closed the door and he and Blaine took off their light jackets. He took Blaine's hand quickly, smiling since they were now in a safe zone and could be as couple-like as they wanted.

"Kiddo this thing is more confusing than the spreadsheets at work and you know what a hard time I have with those!" Burt walked out of the kitchen, an apron tied around his body. Blaine laughed when he saw the flour and other ingredients covering the older man's body. "Don't laugh at me! I would love to see you try following this thing" Burt pointed a wooden spoon at Blaine who raised his hands in mock surrender.

"Sorry sir!" Blaine managed to get out since he started laughing harder once Burt attempted to threaten him. "I would be doing even worse than you if I were trying to read that thing"

"Yeah well you better get used to it. You know your apartment in New York is going to be covered in them" Burt pointed out, smirking. Blaine's eyes widened and he turned to Kurt who was looking at him with an eyebrow raised. It was Burt's turn to laugh when he saw Blaine pale slightly.

"Kurt… Baby… We don't really need to have spreadsheets all over the apartment right? I won't understand any of it. They are too complex and impressive for me" Burt scoffed when he heard the compliment that was slipped into the statement. Kurt just crossed his arms and raised his eyebrows up even higher. Blaine gulped and ducked his head, accepting defeat.

"Kurt you better keep this one. You aren't going to find another that will listen to you this well." Burt chuckled and Blaine couldn't help but blush.

"Don't worry Dad. I'm not planning on letting him go ever" Kurt's glared turned to a bright smile as he looked over at his blushing boyfriend. Blaine looked up and smiled back, his cheeks and neck still red. Kurt leaned down and quickly kissed him causing Burt to smile at them both. Kurt turned back to his dad and rolled his eyes. "I'm guessing that I don't want to even look at the kitchen right now so I'm just going to order some food." His dad looked hopeful, "This is just this one time dad because I don't even have the patience right now to deal with that" He gestured towards the kitchen with his free hand. "So I'm going to order some low-sodium Thai food and then Blaine and I are going to go upstairs"

Burt made a face as the low-sodium part but knew that he should be happy that he was getting something that didn't taste like cardboard. "Okay I guess I will go clean up then. Door open boys!" He called as soon as Blaine and Kurt started to rush upstairs. Looking around it seemed that Carole and Finn were out for their weekly mother-son dinner date so they would be alone while they waited.

Walking into Kurt's room they closed the door partway, but not enough that Burt would get mad at them. Deciding that they both needed a relaxing day they cuddled together on the bed and put in a movie. They cuddled and occasionally kissed, just happy to be together until Burt called them down for dinner.

_**A/N: *pokes out from behind a rock*. Don't kill me? I am so sorry you guys. Life just got away from me and then I was just uninspired to write. This is why I need a beta or someone to kick my ass when I am being lazy. So if anyone is interested please let me know on here or on my tumblr! Thanks everyone who has reviewed/commented/favorite etc. I love you all**_

_**Please review if you have a moment :D**_


	21. Chapter 21

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**_

_**Authors Note: Well this was much faster but still not as fast as I would like… but I have an AMAZING beta now! Thank you so much to "lessthanthreeredvines"! She is amazing and yeah! You should all thank her for this chapter being out as early as it is :D**_

_**Thank you so much for every single review and alert. It means so much to me.**_

_**My tumblr: .com**_

_E.A. Michael_

The last bell rang and Blaine walked out of his history class to his locker right around the corner. He smiled to himself realizing that it was the weekend, which meant that he was going to get to spend the time with Kurt after his meeting with Jared.

"Hey there" Kurt peaked around his locker and smiled. "Are we still on for packing this weekend? We need to start figuring out what we need to buy for the apartment. I can't believe it's only like two more months until we graduate and then we are going to go look at apartments and then we are moving there." There was a huge smile covering his face as he looked at Blaine and Blaine couldn't help but smile back just as brightly.

"Right. But first I have to meet Jared at the Lima Bean to talk about Anthony remember?" Blaine smiled and couldn't help but chuckle slightly when his face fell slightly. "You forgot didn't you? We made plans yesterday" Blaine teased fondly.

"Yeah well I was just excited about planning our future." Kurt blushed and ducked his head to his chest. Blaine looked around them and saw that they were alone and reached up and stroked his cheek softly and quickly.

"It's fine. I don't think it will take too long. I'll head to your house right after though okay? You won't even have time to miss me." Blaine smiled and Kurt smiled back hitching his bag over his shoulder.

"I will always miss you." He smiled and Blaine closed his locker and they headed towards the parking lot. They chatted idly as they headed towards their cars where they were parked next to each other as always. "I will see you later then okay?" They grasped hands, knowing that they were in a public place in Ohio and Blaine nodded. They got into their own cars and waved at each other before driving off in opposite directions.

Blaine pulled into the parking lot and noticed that Jared's car was already in the parking lot. He grabbed his bag and hurried into the shop, waving at Jared, where he was sitting at a table sipping his coffee. Blaine held up one finger indicating one moment and went over to the register and ordered his drink. It was out fairly quickly since there was no one else waiting in line and he made his way over to Jared's table.

"Hey how are you doing?" He sat down across from the younger boy and stirred in the extra cinnamon that he felt like having today.

"Just worried about my homework. All of my teachers decided to assign me papers all at once" Jared shrugged. Blaine just laughed.

"Yeah they do that and they will continue to do that for the rest of high school. From what I hear they are going to do that in college to. I don't think they understand that they aren't the only teachers we have" Blaine chuckled as Jared groaned and knocked his head on the table. They chatted for a few more minutes about everyday things until the subject of Anthony was brought up.

"No seriously. You should have seen him at that party. He was chasing people around trying to force them to see his weird double jointed joints. I didn't even know that it was possible for him to bend him arm like that but he loved to show it off. Especially when he was drunk. I remember this one time I was just trying to drag him around to stop him from bothering the rest of the people. He certainly was the life of the party at Dalton though. Everyone loved him" Blaine laughed as he told the story and Jared was in stitches by the time the story was over.

"I knew that he was crazy when he was drunk but I never got the full stories. Any others?" Jared leaned down and watched Blaine intently and smiled.

"Well this one time…" Blaine continued on telling story after story about Anthony's time at Dalton, talking about the good times that they had together and about the fun he and Anthony got up to during their time together both as friends and as a couple.

The entire time he was talking to Jared, he couldn't help but imagine what his life was going to be like in New York next year. He wondered if he and Kurt were going to meet up between classes at a coffee shop similar to the Lima Bean and talk about their day so far, or if they would only see each other in the mornings before school and in the evenings after school. They both had to get jobs as well which would cut down on their time together even more.

Blaine was starting to realize that New York may not be like the vacation they were thinking it was going to be. They may not see each other for days at a time, besides when they were sleeping, if their schedules didn't match up. They hadn't even been accepted to school yet. He knew he may be getting a little ahead of himself and was psyching himself out but he couldn't help but recognize that the life they had imagined in New York was probably not going to be reality 24/7.

Shaking his head, he pulled himself out of depressing thoughts, vowing to talk to Kurt about it soon enough, and went back to paying full attention to the conversation. Eventually Blaine glanced at his watch and saw that it had been over an hour and a half since they had met and realized that he needed to get going.

"Jared as much fun as this has been I really do need to get going. Kurt's family is expecting me for dinner but this was really fun. We should do this again yeah?" Blaine asked as he began to pack up all of his things that had somehow made their way out of his bag during their conversation.

"Oh wow. Yeah we have been here for a while. I need to get home too. I have a ton of papers to write. But yeah we need to do this again. Just let me know when you are free. I know you have to be busy with graduation and packing and stuff but I'll be around" Jared smiled and they both stood up. They walked to their cars and stood their awkwardly for a moment, neither knowing exactly how to end the encounter.

"Well I guess I'll be seeing you?" Jared stepped back and turned towards his car. Blaine nodded and stepped back towards his car waving as they both turned to leave. Blaine headed back out on the street and headed to Kurt's home. He knocked on the door and Burt answered scoffing.

"Kid you know you don't have to knock. This is just as much your home as it is Kurt's or Finn's. " Burt stepped to the side and they walked into the living room and sat on the couch before Burt called out to his son. "Kurt your boy is here!" He yelled up the stairs and they could both hear thumping noises from upstairs and then the telltale sound of someone running downstairs.

"Hi Blaine!" Kurt skipped into the room and over to the couch leaning over and giving Blaine a hello kiss before turning to his father when he heard him chuckle. "Yes Dad? Can I help you?"

"Didn't you two see each other two hours ago?" Burt's eyebrows were raised as he laughed to himself, watching his son sit down next to his boyfriend and lean against him.

"Yeah well, it was a long two hours." Kurt rolled his eyes and snuggled in closer to Blaine's side. Blaine just smiled and wrapped his arm around Kurt's shoulder, watching in amusement as the father and son squabbled.

The rest of the evening was spent watching the game, much to Kurt's chagrin, eating a delicious dinner that Blaine was actually allowed to help with for once and just spending time with the family that just wanted to spend time with him. When it was time for him to leave, they all said goodbye to Blaine as Kurt walked Blaine to his car, as per tradition.

"I'll be over tomorrow morning around noonish? We have to have our weekly family breakfast first" Blaine leaned against his car as Kurt wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Yeah that sounds good. We can start planning our future then." Kurt smirked and kissed Blaine's neck softly, smiling against the skin. Blaine just closed his eyes and sighed and contentment. "Love you" Kurt muttered against Blaine's skin kissing it once again.

"Love you too." Blaine placed his fingers under Kurt's chin and raised his head so he could kiss his lips. He kissed him sweetly and deeply. "I'll be back in the morning." He whispered against Kurt's lips before giving him a few more sweet kisses. Kurt kissed him one more time and untangled himself from his boyfriend.

"Okay. See you then. I want coffee since you are leaving me all alone tonight" Kurt pouted and Blaine snickered.

"Yeah coffee. I'll remember that." Blaine got in his car and watched as Kurt walked up to the porch and open the front door. They waved to each other and Blaine backed out and drove back to his house for the night.

Blaine walked into the Lima Bean the next day, slipping his phone back into his pocket after sending a text to Kurt. He had promised to stop by the coffee shop to get them their normal drinks before heading back to the Hummel's house to begin organizing everything for the move and sorting out which things they were planning on taking with them to New York and which things they were going to leave behind.

He rolled his eyes as he realized just how often he actually came to the coffee shops he was currently standing in. Yes it was cheaper than Starbucks or any other chains but they still must spend a ridiculous amount of money on some silly little drinks. He quickly pulled out his phone again as he walked towards the back of the line.

**Blaine: We really should invest in a coffee machine next year.**

Blaine waited in line, surprised that there were so many people getting coffee at 11 o'clock in the morning on a Saturday. He slowly made his way up to the front and was about to order another voice interrupted him.

"He'll have a medium drip, a grande non-fat mocha and I'll have a grande chai **(thai?)** tea please." Blaine turned around shocked and saw Jared behind him holding out a twenty dollar bill. Jared gave Blaine a half smile and handed the cashier the money as Blaine stepped off to the side.

"Thanks but you really didn't need to do that." Blaine smiled as they moved over and waited off to the side. "It's not like I'm even going to be able to drink it with you. I have to head over to Kurt's. We are going to do some packing or something for next year."

"Yeah well I figured it was the least I could do after everything I put you through" Jared just shrugged. The Barista called out their orders and they thanked her quickly while taking their drinks. "I didn't expect you to drink it with me either. I have to go as well. I was just hoping that we could make plans to hang out or talk at some point soon? I promise not to scare you away this time" Jared grinned sarcastically and Blaine couldn't help but chuckle.

"You didn't scare me last time but yeah that would be cool. Just let me know. You have my number right?" Blaine asked as they walked out the doors and towards their cars. Jared just nodded and pointed his thumb over his shoulder.

"Well I'm that way, so I guess I'll see you later then. Have fun packing" Jared waved as he walked over towards his car and Blaine waved back smiling, placing his coffee on top of his car while he opened the door. He quickly grabbed it and put both coffees in the drink holders and began the short drive to the Hummel's home.

"Hello? Kurt where are you?" Blaine walked in the door, closing it with his back behind him. He began heading up the stairs, knowing that Kurt was probably already upstairs going through his stuff and attempting to narrow it down to the absolute necessities.

"Yeah honey! I'm up here! In the closet!" Kurt was sitting on the ground surrounded by clothes, his hair dishevelled. He was holding up two similar looking scarves, trying to decide between the two.

"Do you know how many 'in the closet' jokes I am trying not to make right now?" Blaine laughed as he placed the coffees on the dresser and walked into the closet. "Good morning" he leaned down and gave Kurt a quick peck on the lips.

"Mhmm. Good morning. And I know I heard it as soon as I said it. No making fun of me. Now help me decide which clothes I absolutely need for New York. So far everything is necessary. Which one?" Kurt showed the scarves to his boyfriend and Blaine couldn't help but scoff.

"They are both blue. I think they both are fine. Whichever one you pick will be good." Blaine just shrugged and sat down besides Kurt. "Oh and Coffee is on the dresser if you want it. You may want to get some before it gets too cold"

"You know nothing about fashion. You are so lucky you have me." Kurt raised an eyebrow at him and smirked before standing up and heading out to get a few drinks of coffee to wake him up.

"Yeah I really am aren't I. Otherwise I would just be the weirdo in suspenders right?" Blaine picked up some more clothes that needed to be sorted tried to decide if they were worth packing. One was obviously a glee costume so Blaine put it off to the side to be kept at home while the other he put in a pile for Kurt to decide since he wouldn't be able to make the right decision.

"Blaine we have had this talk many times. Suspenders have their place but wearing them every day a little ridiculous" Kurt walked back in the closet and sat back down. Blaine just rolled his eyes at his comment and continued to sort out the crazy outfits from the wearable outfits and then let Kurt sort out the rest.

Eventually they were able to narrow down the clothing to just a few racks, but they weren't even close to being done.

"We still have to figure out what from my bedroom is coming with us too. This was just my closet." Kurt explained as they walked out of the closet together stretching, still a little cramp from sitting in one place for so long.

"No. Just kill me now" Blaine fell back on Kurt's bed and pulled a blanket over him. "I'm just going to stay here actually." Kurt lay down next to him and crawled under the blanket as well.

"Well while we are here we can figure out which bed we want to take. Mine or yours." They turned so they were facing each other and Blaine ran his fingers along the plains of Kurt's face, smile softly at him.

"I like your bed better. So that's my vote. I think for the rest of the big stuff we have to wait and see though. Cause we don't know what apartment size we are going to have. We need to figure that out first." Blaine tangled his feet in with Kurt's and Kurt began to rub their calves together.

"Yeah I guess you are right. Sorry I was just getting excited I guess?" Kurt shrugged as best as he could, lying on his side. He wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist pulling him closer and gripping them tightly together. Blaine rested his head on Kurt's chest as Kurt pulled the blanket off of their head's to make it easier to breathe but leaving the rest of them covered.

The rest of the afternoon was spent cuddling and talking about what they were going to do once they were in New York, both boys forgetting about packing, realizing that they still had months left to do that but they didn't always have time to just spend with each other. However, Blaine couldn't help but hold Kurt just a little closer, thinking that maybe even in New York he wouldn't have anytime to just be with his boyfriend.

_**A/N: Thanks so much once again to my amazing beta! I hope you enjoyed it. I know it just seemed kinda fillerish but Blaine and Jared talking has a point I promise! And I just love Klaine fluff. Thanks for reading and thanks to everyone who has reviewed/favorite/followed/etc. AMAZING people**_

_**Please review if you have a second? No seriously, it takes like 30 seconds. **_


	22. Chapter 22

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**_

_**Authors Note: Thank you so much to "lessthanthreeredvines"! She is such an amazing Beta and you should all thank her!**_

_**Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing and everything. It means so much!**_

_**Warning: Here be smut.**_

_**My tumblr: .com**_

_E.A. Michael_

"Parsons and NYU!" Kurt skidded down the hallway, almost running into Blaine's open locker, which Blaine hastily shut when he saw his boyfriend hurrying towards him. "My dad just brought them to me. I won't open them yet but what is in these envelopes could decide my future Blaine!" Kurt was waving two envelopes in the air and Blaine could barely make out the names of the schools in the corners. "This could actually be it, this could actually be what I am going to do with my life…"

Kurt looked down at what was in his hands in awe, like he couldn't believe that he was holding them. Blaine couldn't help but smile fondly at him and grasp his shoulders.

"Those schools would be idiots if they didn't accept you." Kurt smiled bashfully at Blaine through his eyelashes, "But you know the deal! We have to wait until we both get them all. You only have to wait for two more, I have to wait for at least three!" Blaine glared playfully.

"I am sure that your NYU letter is waiting at home as well, your parents just didn't want to drive all the way to Lima to give it to you! Want to go see? If it is we can both open our NYU letters?" Kurt's voice rose at the end, as he gave his most innocent smile.

"Now babe, you know the rules! You came up with them! We have to wait" Blaine nudged Kurt's shoulder as they walked towards the cafeteria for lunch. He laughed when he heard his boyfriend huff next to him.

"Fine. Make me wait. But just wait until you get your first letter. You are going to be begging the same thing and I'm going to say no" Kurt carefully placed the letters into his messenger bag and smiled in thanks as Blaine held the door open for him.

The rest of the day Kurt couldn't help but fumble with the two letters that were in his messenger bags. Blaine would just laugh and shoulder him, shaking his head. Kurt would just pout back at him and sigh dramatically, before leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms, making Blaine laugh even harder.

"Want to come over? We can see any of my letters came and my parents aren't home" Blaine leaned against the locker next to Kurt's as he took out his books that he needed to bring home. Kurt turned to his boyfriend and raised his right eyebrow at him, smirking slightly.

"Oh an empty house all to ourselves? Why what are you implying Mr. Anderson?" Kurt flirted, closing his locker and leaning so he was turned completely towards him. Blaine looked around and after seeing no one was paying any attention to the two of them, reached out and ran the back of his fingers across Kurt's cheeks softly.

"Well I don't know. I was just saying we could go do our homework or something… what were you thinking" Blaine smirked as Kurt leaned into his touch, humming quietly. Kurt reached up and grabbed Blaine's hand, lacing their fingers together.

"We will just have to see. Let's go see if any of your acceptance letters have come" Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand and led them out the doors and towards Kurt's Navigator. They rode to the Anderson's home quietly, singing along to the radio softly and chatting every so often about what letters Blaine may have received by now and where in New York they wanted to live.

"What about California? That's still an option" Kurt mentioned softly, looking down at his lap, twisting his hands. He hadn't told Blaine that he had applied to UCLA as well. He had mentioned it when they got back together but he didn't think that Blaine actually took him seriously. Since that day when Kurt found the application to UCLA in Blaine's bedroom, they haven't talked about California or living anywhere other than New York.

"What do you mean Kurt? You only applied to New York colleges. I am not going to make you put your college career on hold just to follow me out to a state that we both know you don't really want to live in" Blaine looked over at Kurt when they were at a stoplight, eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"I told you I would apply to UCLA. I looked into it and you were right. They do have a really amazing theatre program and I could possibly live in California. It may not be so bad?" Kurt looked up at Blaine nervously. He was afraid that Blaine would be mad at him for going behind his back, even if he knew that Blaine's anger wouldn't last long even if there was any anger.

"I appreciate it Kurt but it really is just a back-up. We won't have to worry about having to need a back-up because the schools in New York will be begging for us. Thank you though. Really it means a lot, but in three months' time we will be in New York and enjoying the city" Blaine reached down and grabbed Kurt's hand bringing it up to his lips and kissing it softly. Kurt blushed and smiled.

They walked into Blaine's house and called out for his parents, just to make sure that they were actually not home. Seeing as no one replied they both took off their shoes and jackets, Kurt making sure to hang them up properly while Blaine walked over to the mail slot and pulled out the mail. He flipped through the mail quickly, putting everything that was for his parents in a pile on the table by the door.

"Well, it looks like I have two letters. NYU and Colombia" Blaine turned to Kurt and smiled brightly waving the two envelopes in the air. Kurt squealed and hugged his boyfriend tightly. "So can I take back what I said and we open the NYU envelopes?" Blaine turned his puppy eyes on Kurt and smiled innocently.

"No no no! You know the deal" Kurt giggled and kissed Blaine's lips softly. "We have to wait until we have all of our letters. You have to wait for your other one and I have to wait for my other two". He leaned down and kissed him again, nipping at his bottom lip. Blaine moaned softly into the kiss, moving his arms to wrap around Kurt's waist, pulling him closer to his body.

Blaine slipped his tongue into Kurt's mouth, luring the other boys tongue into his own mouth and sucking on it. Kurt's hand wandered up to Blaine's hair and tangled itself into the gelled curls.

"You need to wash out this gel. I like your curls" Kurt mumbled against Blaine's mouth gripping onto his shoulder with one hand and trying to loosen the gel with the other. Blaine began to back them up the stairs, not letting his mouth leave Kurt's as they walked awkwardly up the stairs.

"Fine. You have to let me go shower though." Blaine moved down Kurt's neck, making the taller boy stretch it back to give him easier access, and scrapped his teeth across the pulse point. He sucked the skin into his mouth, nibbling and licking it, soothing the bruise that was sure to form. Kurt groaned loudly and clutched the back of Blaine's shirt, tossing his head back further as Blaine started to work on his jaw.

"Fine. Shower" They finished climbing the stairs and walked down the hallway to Blaine's bedroom. Blaine pushed Kurt against the closed door while Kurt reached behind him and fumbled with the doorknob. He reached over and pulled Blaine's head up so that he could reach his lips. They kissed roughly, mostly teeth and tongue and they stumbled through the door.

Kurt fell back onto the bed and looked up at Blaine, cheeks flushed, breathing heavy. Blaine stood over him looking down at his boyfriend, trying to control himself.

"Right shower. I'll be back in five minutes. Don't do anything fun without me" He leaned down and kissed Kurt roughly before forcing himself to pull away and walk into his bathroom. He left the door open as he turned the shower on and stripped, smirking as he heard Kurt whimper. "I'll be quick" he called out.

When Kurt heard Blaine step into the shower he moaned and fell back on the bed. He unbuttoned his shirt and quickly unzipped his pants, pulling them off and throwing them to the side. He sighed in relief as his the pressure his pants was putting on his half hard cock was released. He couldn't help but dig the heel of his hand into the base of his cock letting a soft groan out at the feeling.

He imagined Blaine in the shower, naked, and felt his cock hardening even more. He slipped his hand into his boxer briefs and loosely gripped his cock and began to move his hand up and down. He slid his thumb across his slit spreading the pre come that was leaking out, making the slide easier.

"I thought I told you not to do anything fun without me" Blaine was leaning against the doorframe with a towel wrapped loosely around his waist and water dripping from his hair. Kurt's eyes fluttered open, he didn't even know when they closed, and he tightened his grip on his cock after seeing his boyfriend standing there.

"Well how about you come over here and help me out?" Kurt looked up through his eyebrows, his voice cutting off at random moments when he had to take a deep breath. Blaine stared at Kurt, spread out on the bed for a few more moments before rushing over and dropping the towel from his waist. He leaned over Kurt, pulling his hands away from his own body and lacing his fingers with Kurt's moving the hands so that they were above Kurt's head.

Blaine lowered his hips and both boys let out a loud moan as their cocks touched each other, Blaine's hardening at the feel and Kurt's twitching against his stomach. Kurt leaned forward and captured Blaine's lips hungrily, biting and sucking his bottom lip. He thrust his hips up against Blaine's, making the other boy meet with his own hips. Their cocks slid together, their pre come mixing and making the slide easier.

"Kurt…please" Blaine groaned as he reached down and grabbed Kurt's thigh and wrapped it around his waist, reaching down and rolling Kurt's balls in his hand. Kurt whined thrusting his hip up again roughly, making both boys pull away from each other's mouth to let out a shuddering breath.

"Blaine…Fuck me? Please?" Kurt looked up at Blaine, his eyes boring into hazel eyes. Blaine whimpered into the crook of Kurt's neck, biting the area there. He nodded his head and reached out to his nightstand to grab the lube and condom.

Blaine slithered down Kurt's body, kissing down it as he made his way down. He stopped at Kurt's hip for a moment and sucked a bruise there, making Kurt squirm and grasp at the sheets. He placed one more soft kiss on top of the red spot, knowing that it was going to bruise and feeling very proud of himself because of that. His mark would be on Kurt, Kurt was his alone. He smiled at the bruise and grabbed the lube squirting some into his hand and warming it between his fingers.

He slid his middle finger down Kurt's crack and circled the rim, making the other boy gasp in surprise. Blaine looked up at his boyfriend to see him totally blissed out and slowly slid his finger all the way in. He felt Kurt clench around it and push back against his hand.

"Shh patience babe" Blaine mumbled, slowly beginning to slide his finger in and out. Kurt sighed in frustration pushing against him. Blaine chucked and slipped his index finger in as well, beginning to stretch Kurt out. He crooked his fingers hitting the little nub and Kurt slammed his hand over his mouth to keep his scream from being too loud.

"Don't do that. I want to hear you" Blaine kissed Kurt's thigh as he worked his fingers in and out. After a few minutes, when Kurt was fucking himself onto his fingers, Blaine added his third finger, stretching him out. "You ready?" Blaine muttered looking up at Kurt.

Kurt looked down, his cheeks red, his pupils blown. He took a deep breath before nodding, smiling and held the condom out. Blaine smiled back and he grabbed it and pulled his fingers out, quickly slipping the condom over his hard cock, stroking it and lubing it up. He placed his blunt head against Kurt's hole, holding onto Kurt's hips, making him stay still as he slowly pushed his way in.

Both boys groaned as Blaine bottomed out. They both stayed still for a moment, getting used to the feeling, before Blaine began to move in and out slowly but hard. Kurt arched up, wrapping his legs around Blaine's waist trying to pull him in deeper. Blaine began to move in and out faster, angling his hips so he would his Kurt's prostate with every few thrusts.

He could feel the sweat falling down his face as he moved in and out pushing hard and fast into Kurt, the other boy's hips meeting his with every movement. Blaine leaned down meeting Kurt's mouth, kissing him roughly, coaxing Kurt's tongue into his mouth and sucking on it.

He thrust in and out, moving quickly, feeling his orgasm creeping up on him. Blaine reached down and wrapped his hand tightly around Kurt's aching cock, letting his movements move it through the tight hole his hand was making. Kurt was letting out little moans and gasps as he felt his balls tighten and he felt his orgasm approach.

"God…Blaine." Kurt cried as he arched up one last time and his stings of white covered his stomach. Blaine kissed him hard as he felt him tighten, and plunged in a few more times until he collapsed onto Kurt's body and felt his orgasm take him over. He wrapped his arms around Kurt tightly, holding him close as he breathed deeply, kissing Kurt's neck softly.

"God I love you so much" He muttered into the pale boy's neck, pulling back and kissing his lips softly. He looked down at Kurt's face, smiling at the blissed out look that was covering his face.

"I love you too." Kurt leaned up and kissed him softly. "So, so much" They kissed for a few more seconds, before Kurt realized they were still a mess. "But now we need to get clean. I don't like feeling sticky." He wrinkled his nose making Blaine laugh and kiss it. He pulled back, reaching down and carefully pulling out of Kurt, keeping a hold on the condom, before quickly tying it off and throwing it in the trash can.

"Okay. Shower with me then?" Blaine stood up and pulled Kurt up with him. They made their way into the bathroom and quickly got into the shower, soaping up and cleaning themselves. They quickly got dressed, knowing that Blaine's parents would be getting home from work soon which meant that Kurt needed to be heading home unless he wanted to deal with a very awkward dinner.

Blaine walked Kurt down the stairs and to the door. "Let me know when you get home okay? And if you have any more letters. Love you" He kissed Kurt, smiling into the kiss as Kurt tried to deepen it. "No, don't start something you can't finish" Blaine chucked as he kissed him again quickly.

"Fine" Kurt pouted "Love you too. Let me know if you get any more as well" They hugged one more time before Kurt got in his car and waved as he drove off.

They had to wait another week before their letters from UCLA arrived, luckily on the same day so one didn't have to worry and another 4 days after that for Kurt's Julliard letter to arrive. They found themselves sitting on Kurt's bed with their letters spread out in front of them.

"You open your letters first. I can't do it." Kurt looked over at Blaine who was sitting cross-legged across from him. His hands were shaking as he picked up the letters, looking at them before putting them back down.

"No we have to do it at the same time." Blaine shook his head and took Kurt's hand in his own. "It will be okay. No matter what these stupid letters say it will be okay. We will figure it out" Kurt looked up at him and nodded. "Okay let's do UCLA first then?"

They both grabbed their letters off of the bed and counted to three. They opened their letters and quickly scanned them, both letting out a sigh of relief.

"I got in" They both muttered at the same time, looking up at each other smiling. "Well we know we will be together no matter what next year" Blaine said smiling brightly. Kurt smiled back and nodded.

"Well that is at least a relief. Want to open NYU's next?" Kurt asked and Blaine nodded eager now that the pressure of getting into college was gone. They quickly tore open their letters and read the first few lines before identical smiles broke out over their faces.

"Two for two. We are doing pretty good so far." Kurt smile brightly, leaning over and kissing Blaine softly before turning his attention back to the three envelopes left on the bed. "So you are going to open Colombia. Should I open Parsons or Julliard next?"

"Go for Parsons. The other two have been theatre or music based. Let's see if you can do fashion as well." Blaine handed him the Parson envelope as he picked up the Colombia Envelope for himself. "Ready?" They opened the third letters and were once again surprised when they both read that they were accepted.

"Parson's wants me to send them more sketches to see if I qualify for a scholarship as well." Kurt looked at the paper in his hands shocked. When Blaine looked at him he chuckled when he saw Kurt's wide eyes and innocent expression.

"Well of course they would. You are amazing" Blaine squeezed his hand and handed him the last envelope. "Ready for this?" Kurt nodded slowly knowing that this was the one he was least likely to get in. This was his long shot. Kurt slowly opened the envelope, not as quickly as he did with the others. He pulled out the piece of paper and read it and his face fell.

"I'm waitlisted. I didn't get in" he frowned as he held the paper out to Blaine to read. Blaine quickly scanned it and sighed. "I didn't get in. It's okay. I knew I wouldn't. I got into the other three. It's okay." Kurt kept telling himself.

"Kurt waitlisted doesn't mean that you didn't get in. It means that there just wasn't enough room. Who knows, they may call you tomorrow and tell you that you have been accepted. Kurt you got into three out of the four schools you applied for. And none of them were easy schools to get into. You did amazing and wherever you want to go is where we will go okay?" Blaine picked Kurt up and slid him into his lap, hugging him tightly. Kurt nodded against his chest and turned to look up at Blaine.

"I think I want to go to New York. If you are dead set to go to California we can go but New York is my dream and it's where I see myself. Honestly I think that I want to try out Parsons. Fashion has always been such a huge part of my life and if they think I'm good enough to even consider for a scholarship than I think I should try it." Kurt looked at Blaine timidly, as if he was scared of what Blaine would think but Blaine just beamed at him.

"I think Parsons will be lucky to have you. New York it is then. I will have to talk to my parents about the tuition and everything, but I think I should go to Colombia. I mean how many people get into Colombia and turn it down? I would be an idiot to do that." Blaine leaned down and kissed Kurt soundly on the lips. "I can't wait to live in New York with you next year."

Kurt smiled up at him, snuggling closer into him and wrapping his arms around him tightly, thinking the exact same thing.

_**A/N: Thanks so much once again to my amazing beta! I hope you enjoyed it! Let me know how you feel about it and if you think they chose the right college? Thanks so much for reading!**_

_**Please review if you have a second! **_


End file.
